No Regrets
by Racey
Summary: Kagami already has a lot on his plate with the impending death of his mother, but a chance encounter with a blast from his past makes that plate overflow. Yaoi, Swearing, Violence, Etc.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: NEXT TIME**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket...

 **Hi...**

 **Inspired by the TV show, Power...**

 **Feel free to curse me out all you like...**

Onwards...

XOXOXO

Life is shitty. Everyone knows that. It's what you _do_ with the degree of shitty-ness you've been handed that molds your character, that shapes your view of the world - including other people. There are levels to shitty-ness, if you didn't know. There's the hardly-shitty shitty, where the main concern is trivial compared to those dealing with the kind of shitty that Kagami Taiga was struggling with at the moment.

"It's...it's advanced. Stage four."

Kagami stared at the doctor, face blank, devoid of the emotion roiling within him. He tried to lick his lips, but his entire mouth was too dry to accomplish the task. He ended up blowing out a shaky breath.

A tiny, frail hand slid over to his, grasping weakly. Kagami swallowed the lump rising in his throat, but he didn't look at the older woman at his side. His attention was all for the man that held her fate in the MRI results clipped to a mounted light table.

"There is a possibility we could have caught this earlier had she kept regular screenings, but...at this point, there's nothing we can do. It's too late to cut out. Now, we can only try to ease the pain..."

Kagami closed his eyes, unaware that tears were creeping down the sides of his face. This was too much. It wasn't supposed to _happen_ this way. He'd just signed a big contract with the LA Lakers only a week ago. His dream - _their_ dream - was finally coming true. He could _finally_ take care of her, _finally_ reward all of her hard work and patience.

Pain gripped him until his shoulders were trembling and his chest heaving. It was so unfair. So _fucking_ unfair.

"May I have a moment with my son, please?"

Kagami didn't see the doctor nod with sympathy, but he faintly heard the door open and shut. A brief silence fell as his mother, Elaine Kagami, wrapped her arms around his shoulders as best she could, considering how broad they were.

"Taiga," she soothed. "Taiga, sweetheart, look at me."

He didn't want to. He _couldn't_. He didn't think he could bear to see the warm, heart-shaped face he was so familiar with and realize that its days were numbered. A sob burst from his chest as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"It's not fair," he mourned. "Mom, it's not fair."

"Oh, honey, of course not." She sounded like she was scolding him for being so foolish. As if none of this was as heartbreaking as it really was. "It's life. What's your auntie's favorite phrase for when something goes wrong?"

Kagami sniffed, even as a wry, unwilling smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"It ain't life if -" he started.

"It ain't shitty," she chimed in. Kagami lifted his head and wiped his eyes before bravely looking into his mother's loving, brown gaze.

"That's right," she chuckled. "I still have some fight in me, you know. And...I refuse to go without seeing my only son play the sport he loves on the professional stage."

Kagami shook his head, struggling to be as brave as she was. He pursed his lips and stared at his mother. He stared at the crow's feet gathered at the corners of her kind, sepia eyes, stared at the maroon-colored hair that was now extremely short and curly and neatly tucked beneath a gray cable knit hat. He tried his hardest to memorize her features, knowing the day she left him would be the absolute worst day of his life.

"Mom...I love you. You know that, right?"

She smiled and ran a hand through his untamed, red hair. "I'd kick your ass if you didn't."

He chuckled. He could see mist clouding her eyes, so putting up a brave front was a little easier. He sighed and climbed to his feet. Taking a deep breath, he held his arms open and faced his mother.

"So...what say we get the doc and get you outta here? There's a seafood place around here, and it's calling our name."

Elaine's resulting smile was magical.

XOXOXO

Aomine Daiki strolled into the corner grocery store, wearing a charcoal-colored suit, a dusky red dress shirt underneath, a black, silk tie, and his black dress shoes - the comfortable ones. His face was totally empty of emotion, but inside, he was _seething_.

He stalked through the store to the back, not bothering to give the clerk his usual stone-faced nod. Once he reached the deli section, he cut to the right through a hidden door and descended a set of old, wooden stairs. His footsteps echoed loudly in the long, dim corridor, but he ignored it. He checked the time on his Hublot watch, jaw tightening.

He reached the end of the wide walkway and entered the last of three steel doors. It screamed on its hinges, alerting the room's occupants of his presence. He stalked right over to his business partner and childhood friend, who was seated behind a cluttered card table that was covered with stacks of money. She brushed a curtain of blush-pink hair over her shoulder as she sat back in her seat and blinked large, fuchsia eyes at him. When he approached the table, he carelessly swept aside a few rubberbanded bundles and placed both palms flat to the faux leather surface.

"What the fuck is going on? Where's all the money from the Brand Street store?" he questioned, voice low and calm - bored even.

Momoi Satsuki (or rather, Squeak, as she was known to their peers) arched a brow. "What on Earth are you talking about, Dai-chan?"

A few muffled snorts came from a couple of their workers in the room, there to count the ridiculous amounts of money. Aomine glared silently over his shoulder for a beat before turning back to Satsuki.

"I'm not amused. Where is it, Satsuki?"

She sighed. "We had to close down the store and transfer the money to Bloomfield."

"Why?"

"I got a tip from Midorin that someone's been talking too much. As soon as I ordered the place cleaned out and the money moved, the store was raided. We have a snitch in our midst."

Aomine stood to his full height of 6'4" and straightened his tie. "More like a bold idiot. Where did Midorima get his info this time?"

"Ahhh, you know Midorin," Satsuki exhaled and placed her chin in her palm as she leaned an elbow on the table. "His connections are _everywhere_."

Aomine nodded, but he was distracted. His thoughts were on the perfectly convenient location they'd just lost. It would take weeks, maybe even months to scout a new place. Not to mention, the task was annoying and boring. Definitely one better left for his other partners.

"How's the club life?"

Aomine focused on Satsuki and smirked. "Pretty good, actually. The opening was only a few months ago and we've already been mentioned in a few major publications. Kise says he heard the club's name in a couple of songs on the radio. Things are moving along better than we expected."

"That's great! Hey! Where's Muk-kun?"

"Already at the club. I still can't get used to seeing that guy in a suit. It feels wrong for some reason."

Satsuki giggled over the noisy hum of electronic money-counting machines. "That's because Muk-kun is a sweetheart."

"Yeah, until you touch his snacks. Then, he's a god of war. It's freaky." Aomine glanced around the room, noting which workers were present. He was never unaware of his surroundings. "I'm gonna go. Make sure everyone makes it tonight. I swear, if I gotta go looking for anyone again, it's gonna be fucking ugly."

"Dai-chan, you're such a grouch. Cheer up! We're rich!"

That did pull a reluctant grin from him as he made his way back to the door from which he'd entered.

"I mean it! Ten PM sharp!"

He slammed the door and listened to the echoing of his footsteps as he sauntered down the hall and hummed a catchy tune under his breath.

XOXOXO

"You need to come out and release some stress. When was the last time you even got laid?"

Kagami huffed as he flopped backward on his large bed. "I don't know! But that's irrelevant. I don't feel like getting laid. That means dealing with people."

"Taiga, it's unhealthy to avoid human contact, you know."

"I'm not avoiding anything!"

Kagami could hear Tatsuya's exasperated sigh, and he imagined the look on his best friend/ brother's face. Probably deadpan.

"Listen, I can't _make_ you do anything, but I wanna go check out that new club in East Harrington. You should come with me. Who knows? You might actually have fun."

Kagami thought about it. He'd heard about club Mirrored more than a few times. In fact, almost everyone he knew was talking about it: whether they'd gone or planned to. It was supposed to be upscale and popular. Trendy. While a crowd of people writhing against one another under the influence of booze and copious amounts of coke and ecstasy and whatever other drug of choice had never appealed to Kagami before, now, he figured Mirrored was just the thing required to get his mind off of his dying mother for a few hours.

He sighed long and loudly. "Fine, I'll go. But only because you're a pest, Tatsuya."

Himuro Tatsuya chuckled. "Whatever. It's time you enjoyed some of that hard-earned NBA money."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm gonna get dressed. Meet you there?"

"Sure, sure. Just don't stand me up, Romeo."

"Whatever."

Kagami ended the call with a snort and a chortle. Tatsuya had been his best friend since they were old enough to have wet dreams but young enough to not understand why. Tatsuya and Kagami's aunt had introduced Kagami to basketball the year Kagami's father had passed, and the rest was history. He and Tatsuya had been thick as thieves ever since. That was also around the time Kagami had vowed to take care of his mother in his father's place.

Look how that had turned out.

 _No, no!_ he scolded himself. Elaine wouldn't like him sulking.

He glanced around his huge bedroom and felt pangs of loneliness shooting through him. Sure, his mother was with him in the house he'd bought for her - her dream house with a cozy, wraparound porch and spacious rooms, and of course, a lavish kitchen - but her health was deteriorating fast. She was too weak to leave her bedroom a lot of the time, and while it hurt Kagami like hell, he tried to remain strong for her.

He wasn't ready to face the inevitable.

The cancer that had started in her ovaries was so bad and had spread so far that it oftentimes took the fight right out of her. Elaine battled bouts of heavy depression, mood swings, memory loss... Kagami recalled one instance when he'd awakened in the middle of the night to forceful yelling, as though she was arguing with someone. When Kagami had stumbled from his room and into hers, he'd found his mother sitting up in bed, her brown eyes focused directly ahead.

 _"Mom? MOM! What's going on? Are you alright?" Kagami shouted over her furious yelling._

 _He tripped over to her bed and fell to his knees beside it. He reached out a hesitant hand to her shoulder, but she didn't even register the gentle touch._

 _"No! You said you'd never leave me! Well, Ichijou, you did! You left me here with a son to raise on my own! I didn't know the first thing about raising a boy into a good man, but I did it! ...I did it..."_

 _Her voice trailed off as she dissolved into tears and covered her face. Kagami forcefully swallowed the lump rising in his throat as he rose and slid onto the bed next to her. He folded her into his arms and tried his hardest not to fall into deep despair. He rocked the small woman and made a valiant effort to hush her violent crying._

 _"It's OK, Mom. Please don't cry. You know I hate seeing you cry," he murmured._

 _She didn't let up. On the contrary, her sobs seemed to escalate to near hysteria. Kagami gripped Elaine closer as if in reaction to the abrupt intensity coming from her. He didn't know what to do. He had no idea how to calm her down, and worse, he felt like he was on the verge of breaking down right along with her._

 _Elaine didn't seem like she was in the same room as Kagami. Her eyes appeared distant, and she still wasn't responding to his presence. What was he supposed to do in this situation? He was beginning to panic, his heart racing and palms going clammy. His mind was so full, so overwhelmed. His eyes went wide, and suddenly, he was a kid again. He was in his bedroom, lying in his race car bed, his mother kneeling beside him, her hand tenderly stroking his damp hair. He had a fever and a stomachache, and he was so miserable. He was crying and whining, but his mom was there. She was smiling. And singing._

 _"Skinna-ma-rink-ee-dink-ee-dink, skinna-ma-rink-ee-doo, IIIIIII loooove youuuu. I love you in the morning and in the afternoon, I love you in the evening, underneath the moon. Skinna-ma-rink-ee-dink-ee-dink, skinna-ma-rink-ee-doo, IIIIIIII loooove youuuuu..."_

 _Kagami sniffed and slowly turned to face her, silent tears creeping down his face. She was still smiling, but the sweet singing had stopped._

 _"Do you like that song, Taiga?"_

 _He nodded and sloppily wiped his nose with his pajama sleeve._

 _"You do, huh? Well! How about I sing it to you while your tummy medicine kicks in? I can teach you the words, and you can sing with me."_

 _He nodded again and watched his mother's lips moving over the strange words at the beginning of the song. Soon enough, he got the gist and carefully began singing along._

"Skinna-ma-rink-ee-dink-ee-dink, skinna-ma-rink-ee-doo, IIIII loooove youuu..." his voice caught as he fought to maintain his composure, but he forged ahead, eyes squeezed shut. "I love you in the morning and in the afternoon, I love you in the evening, underneath the moon. Skinna-ma-rink-ee-dink-ee-dink, skinna-ma-rink-ee-doo-"

"IIIIII loooove youuu." It was a strained echo of her usual voice, but it was there.

Kagami started the song over, this time Elaine singing along with him. She wasn't completely herself, but she'd calmed down, and really that was all that mattered.

They continued the song until Elaine's voice tapered off and she was sleeping in Kagami's arms. When he realized this, he gently lowered her to the plethora of pillows she insisted on keeping, kissed her forehead, and ran a hand through her soft, barely-there bangs. He stood, unable to tear his eyes away from her face. She was so thin, so fragile-looking. Everything about her spoke of severe exhaustion, like she had fought hard and bravely, but her body was just too tired to go on.

Kagami trudged from the room, pulling the door shut behind him with a muted click. He turned his back to the smooth, wooden surface and leaned against it, a hand rising to his face and fingers rubbing the space between his eyebrows. He stood there for a long time, _hurting_. Hurting so deeply and completely, it was hard to breathe.

His eyes and nose stung, and before he knew it, he was sliding down to the thickly carpeted floor, his legs unable to hold him up. He could smell his mother's perfume - the one she'd worn since he was a kid - and just like its name, the scent would be etched into his senses Forever. It reminded him of the sun's warmth on a clear, spring day, reminded him of tea leaves and amber and passion fruit. He closed his eyes against the pain of reality. His mother was _dying_. Soon, he would never be able to sit with her, talk with her, laugh with her again. She would never tease him again, never trade recipes again, never gush with pride over his basketball accomplishes again. Frankly, it was a miracle that she was able to watch him play his first game of the season.

Hot tears ran fast and earnestly from his eyes as his mouth pulled down into a frown. Bitter sobs shook his large frame as he pulled the collar of his t-shirt up to his forehead, hiding his face.

He sat and cried there for an hour before he was able to drag himself to his bedroom and collapse into a restless sleep.

These past few months had been the hardest time of his life. Tatsuya was right. He needed something to take his mind off of the unfair situation. Maybe he was even right about getting laid.

XOXOXO

Aomine stood at the black, metal railing of the second floor, overlooking the first. Mirrored was in full swing, hosting a party for WINTERS, a very prestigious jeweler who had decided to partner with the club for more publicity in the eastern region of Teiko. Impeccably dressed men and women danced below him, some with drinks in hand, others with flesh in hand. Most were high or drunk...or both.

Aomine found it extremely amusing.

He'd changed into a midnight blue, three piece suit, his tie and vest a slate-gray. He wore expensive, gray, Italian loafers and his favorite Hublot watch. A small, white-gold ear-cuff hugged his left ear. He didn't wear much jewelry. Never had.

His eyes roamed the darkened club that was illuminated by the large multi-screened display near the entrance and flashing lights near the ceiling. Everything was sleek and modern and followed the color scheme of dark blue, gray, and black. The bar was long and glowed with electric blue lighting, and the bartenders hurried back and forth, fluidly filling orders.

Mirrored was Aomine's pride and joy, definitely a step up from being a street runner and common thug. His background could be described as tumultuous at best, but he felt as though he'd made the most of a fucked up hand.

As a wide-eyed, energetic kid, basketball was all he'd thought about. He'd played everyday at the local courts, practicing and practicing, growing stronger and stronger. His dream had been the NBA, of course. He'd wanted to be like his favorite basket ball player, Michael Jordan. And then Kobe Bryant and LeBron James had come along, adding to the list of those he'd admired. Middle school was when his talent had really blossomed, and by the time he'd reached high school, he'd dominated the sport. He'd had no equal.

Basketball got boring.

He'd skipped practice, skipped games - most of his time had been spent on the school's roof. And then, one day, he'd met a guy at the courts who'd reminded Aomine of his old self. The other teen had been tall, almost Aomine's height, but broader across the shoulders, chest, and back. He'd had two-toned, short, red hair and these _impossible_ eyebrows. Aomine remembered making fun of them.

He didn't recall the other boy's name, but he did clearly recall the one-on-one they'd played. That guy had been the only one to ever make him play seriously and simultaneously give him a run for his money. Aomine had won that game by ten points, but the experience had left him shaking with excitement and anticipation. The red head had issued a challenge.

 _"Next time we play, I'll beat you!"_

Twelve years later, at the matured age of twenty-eight, Aomine still remembered those words. He remembered the wide mouth, the unique, blood-red eyes that had shone with determination and ridiculous energy. Aomine remembered looking forward to meeting that strange guy on the courts again for another one-on-one.

Of course, it had never happened.

In Aomine's senior year of high school, he was involved in a car accident with a group of kids he'd thought were his friends. Turned out, they had only been along for the ride provided by his popularity and impending NBA membership. The accident had ruined his right knee. He remembered the excruciating pain, the long months of physical therapy, the bitterness and rage when his doctor had informed him that he would never play professional ball. He remembered all of it, but oddly enough, what he most regretted was not being able to meet that red head for another game.

After that, everything had changed. He'd never minded the fact that he was a foster kid, orphaned at the age of six when both of his parents had been killed in a drive-by shooting. They had been innocent bystanders, on their way home from a date, when they'd been caught in the middle of a gang war.

The news had devastated him, of course. His parents hadn't had much money, but they'd had love. They'd loved him and made sure he'd known it. He'd soothed the ache with basketball, though. Which was why he'd never really showed out in foster care. He'd focused on basketball until time had blurred past and he'd gone to stay with his uncle, his father's older brother.

Aomine Hitoshi was a different kind of man. Aomine had known it as soon as he'd entered the man's lavish home in South Teiko. Everything was high quality and so expensive, Aomine had been afraid of sitting on the white, soft leather couch. Hitoshi had chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder, telling him to make himself at home.

Aomine remembered nights of wild parties: ridiculous amounts of coke, hookers, and booze. His uncle lived a fast life and feared nothing and no one. A year later, without basketball to distract him, his mind clouded with confusion and depression, Aomine had been approached by an unusually serious Hitoshi.

 _"Daiki."_

 _Aomine lifted his eyes from the book he'd been pretending to read. Hitoshi rarely bothered to come into Aomine's room, so this had to be important. The tall, dark-blue haired man sauntered into the room, his brown skin glowing under the room lights. Black eyes assessed Aomine on the bed, legs stretched out in front of him. They stopped at Aomine's right knee, where a mangled scar told the story of his injury._

 _"How long ya plan on hidin' out in here?"_

 _"I'm not hiding."_

 _"Ya sure 'bout that?" Hitoshi asked, eyebrow arched as he lowered himself into the seat beside Aomine's bed. "Before the accident, ya used ta at least have dinner with me. Now ya jus' sit up here and mope like a bum."_

 _Offended, Aomine frowned. "A bum? I'm a bum because I don't feel like coming down for dinner every night?"_

 _"No." Hitoshi's voice was clear, deep, and stern. "Yer a bum 'cuz yer givin' up. The nephew I knew wouldn' do somethin' so weak."_

 _Aomine didn't respond. What could he say? His uncle was right; he was weak. He couldn't play ball anymore, so what else was there for him?_

 _"Look, boy. I ain't gonna beat around the bush here. Jus' 'cuz ya can't play basketball anymore, it don't mean ya can't do anything at all. Yer smart when yer not bein' a lazy sonuva bitch. And yer observant like yer daddy used ta be. We both know yer strong, or else ya never woulda made it through physical therapy. That's why I can't allow ya ta sit here and waste all yer potential."_

 _Aomine cleared his throat and licked his lips before finally saying, "What am I supposed to do?"_

 _"I'm gonna teach ya the game, boy. I'm gonna make ya the most dangerous man in the world."_

Aomine appreciated his uncle for that. Because of Hitoshi, Aomine was able to have the finer things in life, even without the NBA. It was illegal and a serious hazard to his health, but he was the definition of a survivor. He'd been groomed to walk into the jungle and make it bow to him. Now, he was the head of the Asian Cartel, the biggest name in the dope and coke business.

"Daiiiiii-chaaaan!"

Aomine sighed as he straightened and adjusted his tie. He turned to Satsuki with his signature smirk.

"You made it."

"Of course! I wouldn't miss this for the world! The place is gorgeous!"

"Thanks. I've got bigger plans for it, though."

"You'll make it happen, Dai-chan. You're brilliant!"

She was exaggerating, but her words stroked his already inflated ego. He grinned and turned back to the railing, just in time to see a head of two-toned red hair, spotlighted and weaving through the crowd below.

XOXOXO

Kagami entered the dimly lit club, eyes blinking rapidly in order to adjust to the change. Once they did, his lips parted in awe. The place was huge and magnificent. Everything was so sleek and expensive-looking. He turned to Tatsuya, who was standing next to him, wearing a small smile.

"See? Nice, right?"

Kagami nodded. He had to agree. The music was just the right amount of loud and energetic, and the people (both men and women) were beautiful. Every direction he looked, he found nothing but perfection.

"This place is crazy," he muttered.

While he could appreciate and admire the environment, he couldn't say he was actually accustomed to it. Kagami was more used to small, intimate gatherings among friends, not a whirlwind of opulence, lust, and intoxication.

"Don't let it scare you," Tatsuya soothed. "Come on, we're in VIP tonight."

Kagami groaned to himself. He hated drawing attention. Basketball didn't count because he was playing the game he loved. He didn't have time to focus on the crowd of fans. _This_ was different. _This_ was on a scale he wasn't entirely comfortable with.

He and Tatsuya maneuvered through the people, some men bumping into him by accident, most of the women doing so intentionally with flirtatious eyes and body language. They reached a staircase to the far right of the spacious dance floor and started up, Kagami glad to be away from the grabby women. He glanced over at his dark-haired brother and found gleaming gray eyes smiling teasingly back at him.

"Are they always like that?"

Tatsuya chuckled. "Only when they think you're somebody."

Kagami looked down at his outfit with a frown. "I told you you should've let me wear my normal clothes."

"No way, Taiga. You dress like a bag lady."

"What?! That's not true!"

"It is. Relax, you're fine."

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Kagami grumbled.

He normally threw on a nice screen tee and a comfortable pair of sweats or jeans. However, tonight, Tatsuya had barged into Kagami's home instead of meeting him like he'd said he would, took one look at what he'd been wearing and steered him right back to the bedroom. Now Kagami wore a fitted, black, three-quarter sleeve shirt with a v-neck collar, and dark-blue jeans that fit him more snugly than he liked. There was a silver lining in this mess, though. Tatsuya had allowed Kagami to wear his black, navy-blue and white Air Jordan XIII sneakers. He'd refused to wear dress shoes that would probably pinch his toes, and he'd put his foot down about his woven bracelets. They'd been a gift from his mom, and he'd never taken them off. Tatsuya compromised by making Kagami wear a fancy watch made by Ulysse Nardin.

"Would you stop whining! Aunt Alex is with Aunt Elaine for the night, and _you_ need to have a little fun. You're stressed, and I get it, but being in the house all the time isn't healthy. Aunt Elaine wouldn't want you to be a recluse because of her. You know that. She'd tell you off for it, actually."

Kagami joined in with Tatsuya's good-natured laughter as they found a booth on the second floor. The area was separated by a bouncer and a midnight-blue, velvet rope, and it stretched the entire length of the club. There were matching blue couches placed strategically throughout the VIP section, accompanied by fancy black tables.

"Wanna do a hookah?" Tatsuya asked as they spied a gorgeous waitress prance by with a bottle of champagne, a fire sparkler sticking out of it. "We can order bottle service, too. Let's unwind, Taiga."

"Yeah, sure," Kagami replied as he allowed himself to just go with the flow.

He really did need to relax and let loose a bit. They found an empty couch and table and plopped down. Kagami let his eyes wander as he watched the beautiful people milling about, making conversation.

"Can I get you fellas something?" a blonde, perky woman asked.

 _Wow_ , she was cute. She had a great smile, and laughing hazel eyes. The black shorts and tiny t-shirt she wore hugged her curvy frame.

Kagami just stared, flustered as Tatsuya picked up the slack. He was better with the ladies, anyway.

"Yeah, we'll take a bottle of your best vodka and a few Red Bulls. Oh, and a hookah. What flavors do you have?"

"Sure! We have piña colada, watermelon, green apple, and strawberry."

Kagami and Tatsuya exchanged amused glances before both saying, "Watermelon."

"Great! I'll be back with that soon!"

She hustled off, her hair swaying behind her. Kagami let out a rush of air, his face growing warm. Tatsuya chuckled.

"I can't believe how awkward you are with women."

"Shut up! I'm not!"

"Whatever you say, Taiga."

Before he could protest further, a shadow loomed over the table. Kagami craned his neck and met hooded lavender eyes, pastel purple hair hanging between them. The man was enormous - at least seven feet tall - and his expression was bored and disinterested.

"Muro-chin, who's this?"

"Oh, Atsushi! Good, good. Lemme introduce you to my brother, Kagami Taiga. Taiga, this is my friend, Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Yo," Kagami greeted with a nod.

Murasakibara's expression never changed, but he leaned over toward Kagami, hand outstretched. Kagami thought the taller man was going for a friendly handshake and was stunned speechless when the man plucked a few hairs from his eyebrow.

"Your eyebrows are weird," Murasakibara drawled.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Kagami screamed.

Tatsuya gripped Kagami's arm to keep Kagami from surging off the couch, but was shaking with helpless laughter.

"Sorry, Taiga, I guess I should've warned you. Atsushi doesn't mean any harm, but he's really curious."

Kagami turned his attention back to the purple-haired giant, who was gazing down at the hairs he'd snatched from Kagami's eyebrows with all the inquisitiveness of a small child. Kagami blew out an exasperated breath.

"Jeez," he muttered, relaxing into the couch. "That fucking hurt."

Tatsuya petted his shoulder in sympathy before engaging Murasakibara in conversation. Kagami, on the other hand, went back to quietly observing his surroundings. He felt strange, like a lion stuck in a cage.

 _I don't belong here._

Most of him wanted to go back home to his mother, but he knew if he did that, Elaine would give him a hard time. She was having a good day, which meant smiles and tolerable pain. Kagami didn't want to ruin that by returning to the house and sending Elaine on an involuntary guilt trip. Besides, his aunt Alex would tear him a new one.

Suddenly, Kagami felt eyes on him. He slowly searched the area, wondering who it could be that was watching him so closely, it raised the hairs on his arms. At first, he didn't see anyone. He shrugged and tried to forget about it, but the sensation lingered. He perused the VIP area again, this time spotting a tall figure by a metal railing.

The man wore an expensive-looking suit, and he seemed rather important. He was constantly greeted by other important-looking people, and he wore a smirk that was arrogant and mischievous at the same time. Something about his brown skin, short, dark-blue hair and midnight blue eyes was familiar.

Kagami continued watching the man, unaware that Murasakibara had moved along, leaving Tatsuya carefully observant of the situation.

Out of nowhere, the man dodged an enthusiastic hug from a tall, blond man who looked like a model in his tan suit. The quick, graceful movement triggered a faint recognition in Kagami. Memories of an impromptu one-on-one game in high school filled his head. He remembered ridiculous speed and impossible shots. He'd never met such a worthy opponent. He recalled being beaten and vowing to play the teen again, next time winning.

"It's him."

"It's who?" Tatsuya asked, pulling Kagami from memory lane. "You know those people?"

"Huh? Oh, no, it's just...I played him before...a long time ago. He beat me."

"Really? He must've been good."

"He was amazing."

Kagami was so distracted by thoughts of that past game, he didn't realize he was moving until he stopped a couple of feet away from the blue-haired man. The blond stopped his animated speech and shot Kagami a wary look. The man with the midnight hair just smirked, indigo eyes hooded and amused.

"I know you," Kagami stated, frank as usual.

The man's head tilted a fraction as his smirk deepened. "Is that so?"

His voice was a deep, sultry drawl, but something in his tone told Kagami that he knew it was true. He was _teasing_. A grin pulled at the corner of Kagami's mouth.

"You remember, don't you?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"You owe me a game."

Something hard and bitter flashed in the man's intense gaze for the briefest of seconds before it was replaced by the arrogance and amusement Kagami had spotted earlier.

"And _you_ have really bad timing. ...Enjoy the party."

With that, he stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets, turned on his heel and sauntered away without a backward look.

"Hey! Aominecchi! Wait up!" the blond called as he gave Kagami a curious parting glance and followed behind the blue-haired man.

Kagami felt like his feet were frozen in place as he watched the men disappear into a hallway near the stairs.

"Taiga, what was that about? You had me worried."

"Sorry, Tatsuya. I just wanted to say hi."

Tatsuya gave him a dubious look, but Kagami paid it no attention. His mind was still reeling from the oddly powerful presence of the blue-haired man.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: MAGNETISM**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket...

Onwards...

XOXOXO

Aomine stomped to his office, ignoring his blond business partner, Kise Ryota. He stormed over to his desk and grabbed the pack of cigarettes he kept in the bottom drawer for emergencies. He lit up and took a desperate pull, heart pounding for some reason. He was leaning against the desk, his back to Kise, when Kise cleared his throat nervously.

"Um, Aominecchi...who was that guy?"

Aomine heard the question, but it was as though Kise was speaking a different language. Or better, yet, like the man was talking from too far away to understand clearly. Aomine's mind was consumed by the tall red head from his past.

He'd known who the guy was the instant he'd spotted that two-toned red hair moving through the crowd. Honestly, he thought he'd never see him again, never mind meet him again. Aomine smirked before he drew on the cigarette again. He was still a blunt, basketball idiot, still tainted with a glaring innocence. But he was a man now: still almost as tall as Aomine, and still a little broader in the torso. His voice was a little deeper than Aomine remembered, though.

"Aominecchiiiii," Kise whined.

Aomine sucked his teeth and glared over his shoulder. "What?"

"Why won't you tell me who that guy was? He was weird. Kinda hot, though."

Kise's eyes went distant, a mischievous glint making the golden hue glow. Aomine sighed and shook his head.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about him."

"Wait, he didn't _seem_ like an enemy. He's not, right?"

"No, you idiot. Didn't I just say don't worry about him? Jesus."

"Awwww! ...Fine. I'll leave it be...for now."

Aomine met Kise's devilish gaze and shook his head again. The blond was annoying, but when he was serious, he was a rather formidable attorney, as well as a valuable asset to the team.

They'd met in middle school, just like the rest of Aomine's business partners. Kise had admired Aomine's basketball skills, pestering Aomine until he'd agreed to play him... _everyday_. After that, Kise went from an annoyance to a grudging acquaintance. Now, Aomine could even call the moron his friend. If he chose to. Which he rarely did.

"Why do you care anyway?" he grumbled.

Kise lit up like a beacon of hope. "Well...you know...no, never mind," he finished, enthusiasm deflating in an instant.

"Now, you _have_ to tell me. You know I hate that never mind shit."

"You're gonna get mad and hit me."

Kise took a couple of steps backward towards the door as if in preparation for a hasty retreat. Aomine was immediately suspicious and turned around fully in order to face Kise.

"Aominecchi...ahhh...ummm..."

"Spit it out," Aomine drawled. "The longer you wait, the angrier I'll get."

"Well, Momocchi...she said that even though..."

Here, Kise paused and gave Aomine a frightened look. Aomine glared. If Satsuki had something to do with this, it was guaranteed trouble. Kise gulped, then took a deep breath before hurrying on.

"She said that even though you sleep with women, she doesn't think you actually like them."

After blurting such a thing, Kise squeezed his eyes shut like he expected a punch in the face. Aomine considered it. He really did, but only because he hated being put on the spot. Thanks to Satsuki and her meddling, Kise knew something Aomine had never admitted to a soul.

Something he'd been in denial about for half his life.

"You should probably go now," he stated.

Kise nodded and grabbed the doorknob in the same motion. But...because he was Kise, and because Kise was synonymous with devilry, the idiot smirked over his shoulder and said, "I think you two would look good together," before darting out of the office.

Aomine didn't even bother with a reaction. Luckily, Kise had closed the door behind him. Aomine lowered himself into his office chair, exhausted. He was disappointed as well. He'd seen the familiar challenging light in the red head's eyes, and the fact that he didn't have the ability to return it, bothered him. He wanted to. Damn, did he want to. He wanted to step into that idiot's personal space and accept the issued challenge. He wanted to play an intense game...and _win_.

But he couldn't. His useless knee wouldn't let him, and there was no way he was admitting a weakness to such a worthy rival. The perfect rival, actually. The red head was exactly what Aomine had been yearning for during his ball-playing days. How unfair was it that as soon as he got what he wanted, he couldn't do anything about it?

Aomine thought his helpless, angry days were over. He couldn't play ball the way he liked anymore, and he was OK with that. Well, he _had_ been...until he'd run into the red head again. Now, he couldn't help wanting to pick up a ball and...

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. "Yeah!" he called out.

The door swung open, admitting a familiar face. "Hey there, stranger."

Aomine put on a pretend grin and leaned back in his seat, fingers lacing together beneath his chin.

"Surprise!" she said. "Hey, this place is better than I expected."

Aomine watched the brunette saunter into the room after closing and locking the door behind herself. She wore a scandalously short mini-dress, six-inch stilettos and serious bedroom eyes. They were brown, too, and liquid with desire.

Inside, he was annoyed. He wasn't very fond of unexpected guests. Outside, he gave her his best mysterious smirk, the one that had attracted her to him in the first place. She rounded his desk, and he rotated the seat to face her. Once she was in front of him, she leaned over, not very subtle about displaying her cleavage. He played along and gave the tempting mounds a look of interest before flicking his eyes back to her face.

She was beautiful by any man's standards, but even though Aomine was able to get it up and perform, his heart was never in it. He'd never lost himself in the act of sex once he'd lost his virginity in high school. He'd never been consumed by lust or love or any of that wonderful, flowery shit that Satsuki talked about. He didn't think he ever would, either.

Satsuki thought it was because he was secretly attracted to men as well, but Aomine just figured it was because he'd never found the right person. It took a lot for friends to open him up; for strangers, it was impossible.

"See something you like down there?" she breathed in her most seductive voice.

The words tickled his left ear before her tongue traced patterns over the shell, then down to his neck. He reached for her waist, settling her in his lap.

"Maybe."

"Shall we find out?"

Her brown eyes were intent, so Aomine nodded. In one fluid movement, she lowered the straps of her dress, exposing her breasts.

Boobs. He'd always had a thing for those, though.

XOXOXO

"Why don't you have a nice girlfriend, Taiga?"

Kagami sighed as he moved a large bowl of spaghetti to the dining table and sat down across from Elaine. "Mom, not this again."

"Well, I don't understand. You're handsome, you're smart-"

Kagami cringed as he grabbed a fork and swirled noodles onto it. She was so embarrassing. Besides, he was an idiot when it came to girls. If it didn't have to do with basketball, chances were he sucked immensely at it.

"Oh, Elaine, you know Taiga's not thinking about that right now," Alex said from the head of the table.

Normally, his aunt was up to no good, but thank God for her interference this time. He smiled at the blonde woman, gratefulness shining in his gaze.

"Hmph! I still don't get it," Elaine continued, just as stubborn as her son. "I just want you to be happy, sweetheart. That's all."

"I'm happy!" Kagami protested with a mouthful of food.

"Don't be an animal!" Alex scolded as she reached over and smacked the back of his head.

Frowning, Kagami rubbed his head and went back to silently eating and sulking. More and more recently, his mother had been expressing her desire to see Kagami shacked up with some helpless girl, preferably on the way to marriage and a bunch of kids. How was he supposed to explain to her that he had zero interest in that department? At the moment, he was too focused on his basketball career. Maybe someday down the line he'd want a wife and a couple of brats, but that image loomed in the very distant future in his mind.

Though he could understand why Elaine was so adamant. It wasn't like she had all the time in the world to wait on Kagami to get his act together.

Alex looked over at her sister and sighed. "You can't force these things to happen, Elaine."

"I know that. I'm just saying...it would be nice to see a grandchild before I kick the bucket."

"Mom!" Kagami snapped, aghast.

He absolutely hated when she made light of her condition. Of course, he understood the reasoning for it, but it still bothered him to hear it. Elaine lowered her eyes apologetically, but still wore a sideways smirk.

"I'm sorry, sweetie."

Kagami went back to eating, but as he did that, his mind wandered to the blue-haired man from the night before. Kagami hadn't caught his name, but he vividly recalled the man's voice and hooded indigo eyes. The latter had flashed with resentment at Kagami's reminder of the game he was owed. Kagami wondered why. When they were teens, the man had been more than willing to go toe-to-toe with him, but it hadn't seemed that way last night.

"-aiga. Taiga!"

Kagami blinked out of his intense thoughts and turned to his mother who was looking at him with a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"What's got you so distracted?"

He really didn't like that look in her eyes. "Nothing. Just thinkin' about something."

"Some _thing_ or some _one_?"

"Moooooom," he groaned and pushed away his empty bowl.

He thought about going for more, but changed his mind when his mother spoke again.

"I dunno, Taiga," she sang. "Did you happen to meet someone at the party yesterday?"

Before he could speak, Alex interrupted with a haughty chuckle. "Taiga wouldn't know how to speak to a woman if she fell in his lap. _Especially_ if she fell in his lap."

While that might've been true, it still rankled to hear it.

"Shut up, Alex," he muttered.

His aunt cackled and reached over to ruffle his hair, but he climbed to his feet and started for the kitchen with his bowl. He really didn't have a good comeback, but it was only because he _was_ distracted. His mind was so set on figuring out the blue-haired man that nothing else seemed to register.

He was cleaning his bowl at the sink (a habit, even though they had two dishwashers) when his mother meandered into the kitchen. He didn't realize she was there until she slipped her bowl into the soapy water and rested her hand on his arm.

"Taiga, I don't want you to think I'm badgering you, and I don't want to be a nuisance, but-"

"Mom, I get it, OK? I do. It's just...I'm really not ready for that yet. Besides, basketball has always come first for me after you, you know that."

"I know, honey. I just...I don't want you to be alone when I'm gone," she said.

Her voice was low and soothing as she rubbed his arm and gazed up at him. Kagami knew she meant well, knew that she was worried about what would happen to him once...well...yeah.

"I _won't_ be alone, Mom. Aunt Alex will be here...and Tatsuya..."

He didn't want to think about this right now. His mother was having her second good day in a row, and Kagami didn't want to ruin the mood by thinking of the inevitable.

"I'll leave it alone, alright?" she whispered after apparently taking a careful look at his face.

"Thanks, Mom." They stood in silence for a few beats before Kagami forcefully brightened. "How was the spaghetti?"

She grinned and stood on her toes to reach for his hair. It was still too high, so he leaned over and let her have her moment.

"Almost as good as mine."

This was what he cherished. The little things.

 **XxxxxxX**

He felt like such an idiot. Practice had come and gone, and Coach had ripped him a new one because he just couldn't get his head in the game. Tatsuya had called about half an hour ago asking to hang out, but Kagami had something else in mind. Of course, his weak excuse hadn't gone unnoticed by Tatsuya. He'd pointed it out right away, actually.

" _Taiga, you're a horrible liar."_

" _I'm not lying!"_

" _Then, what are you hiding? You're up to something."_

" _I'm not up to anything. You make it sound like I'm a criminal."_

" _You're acting like one. You're never this evasive with me."_

" _I'm not! I just have something I wanna do!"_

" _But you can't tell me what this something is, right?"_

" _I-It's not like that. I just...I..."_

 _Tatsuya chuckled and Kagami could see him shaking his head even over the phone. "Fine, fine. I won't bother you about it anymore. Whatever it is, be safe."_

" _Yeah."_

He'd ended the call feeling distinctly guilty. He'd never felt the urge to lie to Tatsuya before, but for some reason, he didn't want Tatsuya to know what his plans were. He didn't want his brother to think he was being _weird_.

Kagami climbed out of his new SUV and locked it up before leaving the parking lot and rounding the corner of a nondescript brick building. As he approached the entrance and spotted the long line in front of it, he glanced down at his attire and wondered if maybe he should have changed from his practice clothes. He was wearing a long-sleeved tee with the team's name, black warm-up pants and a pair of sneakers. He was comfortable, but certainly not dressed for the occasion. He was just about to change his mind and turn around, when a slow, slightly familiar voice caught his attention.

"Ohhh, it's Kaga-chin."

Kagami frowned at the name as he turned to the voice. He wasn't surprised to see Tatsuya's giant, purple-haired friend staring at him from the front of the line. He was in the coveted spot behind the navy-blue, velvet rope, towering over everyone in a dark, loose-fitting suit. Kagami raised an eyebrow as he moved closer, unaware of the glares following his progression.

"Ahhh, Muro...Mura..."

"Murasakibara," the giant answered. "Where's Muro-chin?"

"Oh, Tatsuya? He, uh...I'm alone tonight."

"Mmm, are you going in?"

"Y-Yeah, is it OK? I mean, I didn't really dress up this time."

"You're a basketball player, so it's fine. Mine-chin won't mind."

"Mine-chin?" Kagami queried, head tilting to the side.

"Ah. The boss."

The boss? Did he mean the blue-haired man? If so, that was perfect! Kagami cleared his throat and hesitantly asked, "Um, actually, now that you mention it, do you know where I can find him? I came here to speak with him."

Murasakibara eyed him with blatant disinterest before shrugging and unhooking the blue rope. "He's probably in his office right now. It's still early."

"And that's...where?"

"Second floor."

Kagami figured that was all he was bound to get out of the giant, and really, he was lucky Murasakibara was there to let him in to begin with. Any other bouncer or security guard wouldn't have given him the time of day, based solely on his appearance.

"Thanks," he mumbled as he stole into the lively club.

His main focus was finding his blue-haired rival and convincing the man to play him again. Now that they were older, Kagami was sure their skills had matured, _and_ he was more than sure that he could win this time around.

He wound through the crowd of people already on the dance floor, trying his hardest not to bump into anyone. It didn't seem so difficult compared to the other night. Maybe it was the practice clothes.

Kagami made it up the stairs on the opposite side of the room without incident. He spotted the corridor the blue-haired man had disappeared into and followed it. He passed a bunch of closed doors, but there was one door at the end that stood open a crack. Kagami peered through the space, feeling a bit like a creep as he did so.

 _There he is_.

The blue-haired man was seated behind a large dark-brown desk, and it seemed like he was reading a thick book. He had on a suit again, but this one was a simple, black two-piece, the jacket draped over the back of his seat. His shirt was black as well; however, the tie was maroon. He was scowling.

Kagami leaned away from the door and took a deep breath. This was it. This was what he'd been thinking about since the night he'd seen the man again. His conscience wouldn't let him rest until he met with the man and persuaded him to play.

Kagami knocked on the door, heart absolutely racing. He didn't get it, but something about the man set him on edge.

"Come in!" the man's deep voice barked.

Kagami pushed the door and slowly stepped into the room. When his eyes met with that dark, unsettling gaze, he almost froze. Then, he noticed that the man was staring at him in open shock. Kagami smirked, his confidence returning with a vengeance. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and watched as the man quickly collected himself.

"You again?" he asked in that silky drawl. "Relentless bastard, aren't you?"

Kagami's smirk widened. "Maybe. Maybe not."

This time the man gave a slow smirk, his lips tilting up sideways. "Touche."

Kagami took that as his cue to lower himself into the seat in front of the man's desk. Once he did, he sat back and studied his old rival. The guy was unfairly handsome, what with that exotic, brown skin tone and those fine features. Not to mention, his unique midnight-blue hair and indigo eyes. What was worse, he probably knew it, too.

"What's your name?" Kagami asked.

The man arched a brow and leaned back in his own seat, his fingers folding beneath his chin. "What's yours?" he countered.

Kagami recognized this game and figured playing along was the easiest route to take. "Fine. I'm Kagami. Kagami Taiga. Now...your turn."

The man snorted even as his smirk grew. "Aomine."

"That's it?"

"That's all you need to know."

"So, what are you, like, Prince? You only go by one name?"

Aomine cracked up at this. Meanwhile, Kagami allowed the name to settle in his mind and decided that he liked it. It suited the man.

"What are you doing here, Kagami?"

Kagami shuddered and frowned when he did. The way Aomine said his name made him feel weird in a way he couldn't describe. He shook it off and shrugged.

"I told you, you owe me a game."

There it was again. Aomine's blue eyes hardened for a brief second before the careless mask was back.

"And I told you, _idiot_ , that you have really bad timing."

"Tell me why. And don't call me an idiot, asshole!" Kagami snapped.

Who the hell did this guy think he was? God?

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

This wasn't going at all the way Kagami had expected. He thought he would find Aomine, ask him to play, and they would fucking _play_. This roundabout bullshit was irritating.

"No, you don't, but I think I at least deserve _some_ kind of answers."

Aomine's smirk transformed into a condescending sneer. "Why? We're not _friends_."

The way he'd said it (so scathing and dismissive) rubbed Kagami the wrong way. Kagami climbed to his feet and scowled. Unfortunately, he'd never gotten the hang of using his brain-mouth filter, so whatever he was thinking usually made itself known.

"What a fucking disappointment," he grumbled. He glared down at Aomine and shook his head. He couldn't believe his once perfect rival had turned out to be such a waste. "I guess you're not the guy I thought you were. Sorry for wasting your time...and mine."

With that, he turned his back and left the office, a hand plowing into his hair. He really was upset and disappointed. He'd been looking forward to facing off against Aomine again. That game had been one of his favorites, so the idea of reliving it had driven him for two whole days, only for him to realize that it was never going to happen.

He stormed through the club, not paying attention to anything or anyone. He was so _angry_. Angry with himself; angry with Aomine. All Kagami wanted was a basketball game. He blew out a harsh, frustrated breath as he breezed past Murasakibara at the door. He heard the purple giant say something, but it didn't stick. Kagami was too pissed. He stomped around the corner to the lot and his vehicle, and just as he pulled the key pad from his pocket, he was forcefully turned and slammed against the door. He'd closed his eyes from the impact, but once he opened them, he was literally centimeters away from an angry, indigo gaze.

XOXOXO

When Aomine had arrived at the club, the last thing he'd expected was a red-haired visitor. However, sometimes one must learn to expect the unexpected. Aomine had been in the middle of going over the club's accounts, when a knock at his office door had changed the tone of his evening. In had walked the red head, tall and confident, russet eyes alive with determination and a smidgen of arrogance.

And he was _still_ demanding a fucking rematch.

This guy just didn't seem to get it. There was nothing Aomine could do about their rematch, no matter how much he may have wished otherwise. But then, the idiot just had to go and open his mouth.

Just _who_ the fuck did he think he was?

Aomine had watched the red head leave the office afterward, eyes and entire demeanor full of disappointed disgust. It was beyond offensive. At first, Aomine had been paralyzed with rage; then, his feet had come unglued and he'd followed after the red head named Kagami Taiga. Murasakibara had asked him where he was headed and if he needed any help, but Aomine's mind was racing along one track. Kagami had disappeared around the corner of the club, more than likely headed for the parking lot. That was where Aomine had caught up to him, forcing the idiot against a nice Mercedes SUV. Hand wrapped in the collar of Kagami's tee, Aomine brought their faces so closely together, they were almost kissing.

"Are you looking _down_ on me, _you fucking moron_?" he growled.

Kagami's blood-red gaze darkened and narrowed into a challenging glare as he straightened and shoved their faces a millimeter closer. "Maybe. Maybe not," he snarled.

Aomine was livid, but he also couldn't deny that he was terribly excited. _No one_ had _ever_ dared talk to him that way. _No one_ – not even his partners. This was new territory, and he found himself enjoying it immensely. His grip on Kagami's shirt tightened as he gave a cruel, sideways smirk.

"Look...my basketball days are over," he forced through clenched teeth. "And _nothing_ you say can change that. I suggest you watch your fucking mouth, though."

They stared at one another so intensely, Aomine was certain that aliens could have invaded, and they wouldn't have noticed. Kagami's eyes were hooded and still sparkling with that challenging determination. Aomine sucked his teeth and shoved Kagami against his car again before letting go of his collar.

"Go home, Kagami."

Aomine turned and began heading back to the club. He ran a hand through his hair, confusion surfacing in his mind. He believed he understood why Kagami was so adamant about playing him, but he didn't get his sudden pull to the red head. Kagami's eyes were entrancing, and it was unnerving. When they had been nose-to-nose, their bodies aligned perfectly, a whisper had gently teased Aomine's mind, urging him to sample the texture of Kagami's full lips. His body went cold as he frowned.

 _What the hell?_

"Wait."

That voice. Aomine's body immediately stopped, even though his mind instantly supplied every reason not to. He glanced over his shoulder and found Kagami striding towards him, footsteps slow and measured.

"What? I told you to go home."

"Why is it over for you?"

Kagami's eyes were still serious, but they were softer, more concerned than angry and disappointed. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides, his shoulders relaxed. What was this idiot up to?

"I don't have to explain-"

"No, you actually _do_ ," Kagami interrupted. "I've been wanting to play you again for years, and now that I have the chance, you won't even tell me why you won't. I _need_ answers, Aomine."

Something about the way Kagami said his name so desperately sent a shudder racing down Aomine's back. He gritted his teeth as he glared at the tall, red head. Why wouldn't Kagami just leave it alone? Being around Kagami made Aomine feel weird in ways he'd never experienced. Silence fed the strange tension surrounding them, the background noise of cars passing by and the low, throbbing bass from the club barely processing. Aomine couldn't get Kagami's smell out of his nose, even though they were feet away from one another, and cigarette smoke hung thickly in the air. Kagami had his complete attention.

Aomine knew that this confrontation wouldn't end well for either of them, and he knew the thoughts running through his mind were unwise, but Kagami made him impulsive and antsy. He turned around to face his former rival with a sigh.

"You are one _persistent_ bastard," he muttered, head tilting to the side.

Resignation, frustration and anger made him stalk over to Kagami, grab his collar and drag him to the nearest parking lot light. Once he was satisfied, he let go of Kagami's shirt and bent over, gripping the leg of his own pants. He rolled the material a little past his knee, lifted his leg and rested his foot on a car.

"I was in an accident in high school that caused _this_ ," he spat, pointing at the ugly scar with his chin. "I can never play ball professionally, so I don't play at all. I got over it; now it's _your_ turn."

Aomine didn't wait for a reaction or a response before lowering his pant leg and storming away. He was embarrassed and uncomfortable, and he _had_ to get away from Kagami's imploring eyes before they started displaying that bullshit pity that everyone projected once they found out about his injury. What the hell had possessed him to tell Kagami something so personal?

"What a joke."

 _I know exactly why I spilled my guts_ , Aomine thought as he faced Kagami once more. Kagami's eyes were filled with determination again, but this time it was mixed with understanding and something else...something quiet and powerful that Aomine couldn't identify.

 _He's just like me. I wouldn't give up without a fight, either._

"What the fuck did you just say?"

Kagami chuckled and shook his head as he sauntered even closer. Aomine didn't know what to expect anymore, so he just shut up and listened.

"You heard me. You got injured, so you gave up everything, just like that? That's a joke! I never pegged you for a coward, but that's what this sounds like."

"Oh, because you know me _so well_ , huh?"

"No. This suave, business guy you've become, I don't know him at all. But...the cool, amazing basketball you, I _do_ know. And that guy never would have quit just because shit got difficult."

Aomine rolled his eyes and smirked. Kagami was so naïve, it was almost painful. "Listen, Kagami...I know what you want from me, but basketball doesn't have a place in my life anymore, which means, neither do you. Now...go home. Don't come back to my club, looking for me; don't ask me for anymore fucking games. Just leave...me...alone."

Wonderful silence.

Aomine figured he'd had the last word, so he went to leave, but Kagami stopped him yet again.

"So...that's it? You won't even try?"

"You don't get it, do you?!" Aomine snapped, finally at the end of his rope. "You don't think I fucking _tried_ already?! You think I'm just some loser, wallowing in self-pity?! Fuck you! You don't know me, and you damned sure don't know what I've been through! Stop preaching to me like you've got all the answers, Kagami, because you don't!"

With that, Aomine turned on his heel and stomped away, beyond upset. He didn't know what it was about Kagami that made him lose his composure to such an astounding degree, but he did know that it was in his best interest to get away and _stay_ away. He didn't need that kind of stress in his life. He'd gotten over his past, gotten over his injury that kept him from the game he'd loved more than anything else in the world. Kagami represented everything Aomine kept bottled inside, including the weird sexual attraction Aomine seemed to harbor toward him. Aomine went back to his office and locked the door behind him.

Kagami was bad fucking news.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: FIXATION**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket...

Onwards...

" _One's tongue moves according to the fixation of his mind."_

 _\- Mahanidhi Swami_

XOXOXO

"You're in a good mood."

Kagami jumped so hard, he almost bit his tongue clean off. He was just leaving the bathroom after a long, hot shower, towel wrapped around his waist and water still clinging to his skin. His Aunt Alex and his mother had gone on a shopping trip, so Kagami figured he'd have the house to himself.

"What are you doing here?!" he snapped, embarrassed that he'd been caught off guard.

Tatsuya grinned as he leaned against the opposite wall, hands in his jeans pockets. "I came to congratulate my brother on his win."

Kagami scowled. "Why didn't you just call or something?"

"What, and miss that lovely solo you just sang?"

"Shut up!"

Kagami rushed to his bedroom, where he slammed the door behind him, face on fire. He could hear Tatsuya's laughter and slow footsteps on the other side. He was absolutely mortified. He'd been singing Estelle's "Conqueror" at the top of his lungs not even five minutes ago, and to think that Tatsuya had heard it all. Kagami cringed as he shuffled over to his walk-in closet. What rotten luck. He slipped into a pair of burgundy boxer briefs before reaching for a black t-shirt and his favorite dark-blue jeans. Once he was dressed, he grabbed a pair of socks and headed back to the bedroom door, ready to face the music.

When he stepped into the hallway, Tatsuya was there, waiting for him, a tiny smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"So, are you _sure_ you don't wanna pursue a singing career? I have a friend who knows Estelle, and I can-"

"Shut uuuuuup," Kagami groaned as he rolled his eyes and brushed past Tatsuya towards the kitchen. "Didn't you say something about congratulating me?"

"There's that cocky guy I know. I'm here to drag your sorry ass out for the night. We should celebrate while you're still young, you know?"

"It was just a game, Tatsuya. Not even a playoff one, at that. What's the big deal?"

"Yeah, well, these are the games that determine who gets to participate in the playoffs, so I say it is a big deal. Besides, I like going out with you."

Kagami reached the refrigerator and paused before he pulled it open. He turned to his brother with an arched brow. "That..."

Tatsuya interrupted with a sigh. "Don't make it weird, Taiga."

Kagami grinned. "Whatever. So, what did you have in mind?"

He grabbed a bottle of Gatorade and downed half of it after tossing the cap into the trash. He'd just taken a seat at the kitchen island when Tatsuya sat across from him, wearing a secretive smirk.

"Let's go back to Mirrored."

"No," Kagami immediately answered, shaking his head and lowering his gaze to the island-top.

"Why not? I thought you liked it last time we went? You must have, or you wouldn't have gone back alone."

Kagami's head snapped up, eyes zeroing in on Tatsuya's expression. How the hell did he know that? And then, he remembered the purple-haired giant, Murasakibara. Of course. Kagami sighed and rubbed the space between his eyebrows.

"You could have told me you wanted to go back to the club. I would've gone with you," Tatsuya continued.

Tatsuya didn't understand. He didn't know the whole truth about Aomine, and Kagami kind of wanted to keep it that way, especially after their last encounter. Kagami frowned when he thought about how hostile Aomine had been about his injury. He understood why it would bother Aomine, but he didn't get why the man just gave up on basketball altogether. It was frustrating and confusing, and Kagami wanted to get to the bottom of it. He glanced at Tatsuya and thinned his lips. But he wanted to do it without an audience.

"I just had something to take care of there. I didn't go to party."

Kagami avoided Tatsuya's laser-like gaze that seemed able to see through everything. He hated keeping things from him, but...for some strange reason, Kagami wanted Aomine all to himself with no outside interference. Then again, this could be a chance to corner the blue-haired asshole.

"Fine, we don't have-"

"No, it's alright." Kagami blurted, realizing that Tatsuya probably thought he was crazy or bipolar by now. "I mean, we can go."

What he didn't realize was how much he was blushing. Tatsuya gave Kagami that grin that said he knew something that Kagami didn't.

"Alright. Well, go change."

"I'm not changing my clothes. Last time I went in my practice gear, and your purple friend let me in with no problems."

"Taiga-"

"No, Tatsuya."

"Fine! Let's go, then."

XOXOXO

Aomine stared into ice-green eyes, feeling distinctly uncomfortable. If this man wasn't his connect's liaison, he would have insulted him a long time ago.

"Sei-chan isn't happy, Dai-chan," Mibuchi Reo crooned as he flipped his dark hair.

" _Aomine_. And I understand that. I've already dealt with the problem."

Mibuchi pouted. "Aww, don't be that way. And don't frown so much! You're too pretty for all that scowling."

Aomine climbed to his feet and adjusted his suit jacket, eyes and tone bored. "Are we done here?"

"I suppose so," Mibuchi said with a long-suffering sigh as he too came to his feet. "You know, Dai-"

" _Aomine_. And that's the last time I'm going to say it."

Mibuchi paused and narrowed his eyes for a brief second, exposing the dangerous predator he kept hidden beneath layers of flamboyance and an easy-going demeanor. But just like that, the predator disappeared and the flirt was back.

"Haha! I'll break down those guards one day. My offer still stands, you know."

Aomine gave Mibuchi his best shit-eating smirk. "Sorry, Mibuchi, I don't do leftovers. Have a good one."

He could feel Mibuchi's green eyes following him out of the upscale restaurant. Aomine chuckled to himself as he pushed through a set of glass doors and into the crisp November breeze. The sudden ringing of his cell phone disrupted his laughter and made him pause outside the entrance. He glanced down at the readout and frowned. Why was the club calling? He'd left one of his most trusted partners in charge for the time he'd needed to meet with Mibuchi.

"What's wrong?" he answered briskly.

"Aomine-kun, Haizaki-kun is here for you."

Aomine's blood ran cold. He'd specifically told that asshole never to bring business to the club. What the fuck was he doing?

"I'll be there in ten. Keep him in my office, Tetsu."

"Yes."

Aomine ended the call and shook his head. He was in desperate need of a vacation. When he made it to the club, he was going to have a talk with Satsuki about arranging one for him.

XOXOXO

The club was exactly as Kagami recalled: dark, fancy, and filled with beautiful people. This time, however, a raised platform was set up near the DJ booth. Apparently, a new artist was scheduled to perform a few of his more popular singles.

"What's the guy's name again?" Kagami yelled over to Tatsuya as they made their way to the upper level.

"Jarell Perry! I heard he's pretty good!"

Kagami grunted. He'd never heard of him, but really, he wasn't here for the show. His eyes roved the club, searching, maybe a little too earnestly. Tatsuya arched a brow at him and leaned close.

"Who are you looking for? That business you don't want me to know about?"

Kagami's face heated as he denied Tatsuya's words. "I'm not looking for anyone! I'm just-"

"Relax, Taiga," Tatsuya chortled. "I'm just messing with you."

Kagami frowned as they made it to the same table they'd used before. He didn't like being put on the spot, and especially not by a teasingly suspicious Tatsuya. Kagami plopped onto the plush couch and pouted, even as his eyes continued to roam the club for midnight blue hair and warm, brown skin. He absently heard Tatsuya ordering bottle service, absently heard the chattering voices of the crowd, absently heard the song playing over the many speakers. His entire attention was devoted to what he would say to Aomine if he happened to see him.

Kagami easily brought to mind Aomine's voice and how it could go from bored, to amused, to angry, in the blink of an eye. He could clearly see Aomine's hooded, dark-blue gaze and his arrogant smirk that hid everything else the man felt. Kagami unconsciously chuckled as he thought back to how Aomine had failed to keep his usual cool.

"OK, I didn't want to say anything because you seemed pretty determined to keep me out of the loop, but now you're just being weird, Taiga," Tatsuya said, turning on the couch to face Kagami.

"I'm not being weird!"

"No, you are. You are, and I wanna know why."

Kagami started panicking. What would he tell his brother? How would he explain that he was helplessly drawn to the owner of the club, Aomine, who also just happened to be a former rival of his? Who'd _also_ told him in so many words to stay the fuck away from him? He'd sound like an idiot. He was still floundering for an answer that wouldn't make him look like a tool, when he saw him. It was like a flash of lightning, he appeared so suddenly.

Aomine stalked across the room, adjusting his dark suit jacket, eyebrows pulled into a fearsome scowl. Kagami frowned as well. He wondered what was wrong. Aomine approached a shorter, pale-blue haired man, exchanged a few words and disappeared down the corridor leading to his office. Kagami hadn't been able to take his eyes away from him for even an instant. He was still in the middle of wondering what had Aomine looking so murderous, when Tatsuya jabbed him on the side of the head with a finger.

"You can start by telling me who that guy is to you. Every time you see him, you drift away like an empty canoe."

Kagami cringed and refused to meet his brother's eyes. Just great. There was nothing that could justify his behavior for whenever he saw Aomine. Nothing that he could come up with at all. So he went total derp and said, "He's my rival."

Tatsuya was quiet for an uncomfortably long time. Kagami squirmed, hoping that the dark-haired man would give him a break and let it go at that, but of course that was wishful thinking.

"Your...rival? In what? Love? You got a girl you're interested in that you didn't tell me about or something?"

Kagami barked a laugh and gave Tatsuya an incredulous look. Too bad that was his initial reaction; he could have used that and run with it. Instead, he cleared his throat and shook his head.

"No, uh...in basketball. Remember I told you I played him years ago, and he beat me? Well, I wanna play him again and see how well I do this time. I've never faced anyone that talented before."

"I'm going to ignore that you're basically saying he's better than me, in favor of asking this: why don't you just tell him?"

Kagami shrugged and leaned back against the plush cushion of the chair. "I dunno," he lied. "Nerves, I guess."

Tatsuya, as expected, eyed Kagami skeptically. Kagami was as straightforward as they come, so him being nervous about something he really wanted didn't make sense. Thankfully, Tatsuya didn't get a chance to comment. The music in the club died down and was replaced by a smooth, male voice.

"Welcome to Mirrored. I can tell by your faces that you're enjoying yourselves."

Kagami inwardly cheered the interruption as he rose from his seat to get a better look at the man speaking. When he couldn't see anything from where he stood, Kagami ambled over to the rail overlooking the lower level and peered down at what appeared to be a tall, blond man, wearing a dark suit and a smile that illuminated the entire room. He stood on the makeshift stage, microphone in hand and amber eyes dancing with easy charm. He ran a hand through his stylish blond hair and sighed.

"I've been asked to announce our performer, but really he needs no introduction. So, I'll just let him take over from here."

Kagami arched a brow as he recognized the blond as the same man who'd been present the first time Kagami had approached Aomine at the club. Kagami was even more interested in who the man was now, but before his attention could leave the stage, music began playing over the speakers.

"Taiga, tell me what's really going on."

Kagami heard those words over the music, clear as a ringing church bell. He studied Tatsuya, and the expression in his brother's gray eyes told Kagami that Tatsuya wasn't backing down on this. Not only that, but he appeared genuinely concerned.

Great. Now Kagami felt guilty. Yet...no matter how much guilt and shame washed over him, he refused to share his true reasoning for wanting to see Aomine again. Yes, he wanted to play the other man at a fierce game of basketball, where it was all give-and-take, sweat, and challenge, but after seeing that nasty scar that had left Aomine unable to rise to the occasion, Kagami wanted to know more about Aomine himself. He wanted to know what his real personality was like; he wanted to see that scowl melt into an amused smile like it did when Aomine had laughed at Kagami in his office; he wanted to talk basketball with him. Most of all, though, he was just drawn to the other man, like there was an invisible tether tying them together.

How was he supposed to explain that to Tatsuya without his brother thinking he was crazy as all hell?

XOXOXO

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Aomine demanded as soon as he entered his office and closed the door behind himself.

He glared at the silver-haired man seated in the chair in front of his desk. Haizaki nonchalantly twirled a switchblade between his fingers, a grin curling the corners of his lips.

"Wow. Hey there, Daiki. What a way to greet your partner, huh?" he drawled.

Aomine rolled his eyes and stalked to the other side of the desk, where he lowered himself into the large, plush office chair. "What do you want, Haizaki?"

Haizaki sighed and crossed an ankle over his knee. "Jeez, I just came to say hi to my elusive partner. Haven't seen you around lately."

"I'm busy. I thought I told you not to come here?"

"Yeah...you did. What, I'm not allowed to see where you spend most of your time? You know this place isn't where you get your money from, so I don't see why it's so important."

Aomine blinked, face radiating boredom, but inside he was seething. Haizaki hated that Aomine had opened Mirrored and dedicated most of his time to the place. The silver-haired man would much rather have Aomine on the street with him, but Aomine wanted to move with more stealth than that. He'd stopped solely existing on the lowest level of the drug hierarchy a while ago, and he had no plans of ever going backwards. He tried to get Haizaki to see his logic, maybe follow in his footsteps, but the man was doggedly determined to remain a street soldier.

"I have people who take care of that menial work for me. I told you you should do the same, but you don't wanna listen."

Haizaki frowned in disbelief, then lowered his leg and leaned forward. "What the hell happened to you, man? You were a god in the streets. Now people think you've gone soft."

Aomine's eyes hardened. "You can tell them I said they're welcome to test that theory," he drawled, voice cold as a frigid wind.

Haizaki flounced backward in his seat with an amused chuckle, his switchblade snicking closed. "Haha! See that's what I miss, Daiki. Why don't you just-"

"I hate repeating myself, Haizaki. I really do. Now, if there's nothing that you wanted, I have to tend to my club."

Aomine watched as Haizaki's eyes clouded with anger that was immediately suppressed by a false expression of cheer. "Yeah, you're right. I guess Hanamiya coming back to town doesn't mean shit to you. Don't let me bother you with my nonsense."

Aomine stiffened, an ache shooting through an old scar that sliced across his lower abdomen. The name Hanamiya meant trouble. That crazy bastard had tried to create a hostile takeover in order to boot Aomine from his position in the ranks, but it had backfired spectacularly. However, not before leaving Aomine with a cut that had almost made him bleed to death.

"When?" he ground through clenched teeth.

Haizaki arched a brow as he slowly climbed to his feet and stretched his arms over his head. After a long, dramatic yawn, he turned back to Aomine with a smirk that made Aomine long to wipe the floor with the idiot's face.

"Next week, Friday. Oh, and he's telling his old connections to send you a special greeting. Thought you might like to know that too since you don't have your ear to the underground anymore."

Aomine was quickly growing tired of Haizaki's antics. All of this could have been accomplished over the phone. He surged to his feet, adjusted his suit jacket and rounded his desk. He could hear Kise introducing the special guest performer for the evening, which meant he would be needed on the floor soon. When he reached the office door, he pulled it open and stepped back to face Haizaki, expression lifeless.

Haizaki held up his hands in mock surrender. "Fine, fine," he chortled. "I know when I'm not wanted."

"Stop being an idiot. I'll call you tomorrow morning to discuss this."

"Oo, oo, oo, can we ride the ferris wheel too?" Haizaki mocked as he strolled past Aomine into the hall.

Aomine decided to ignore the sarcasm as he closed his office door and let the music lead him to the open VIP area. A soothing male voice crooned over a smooth melody, the words to the song temporarily distracting him.

" _Don't run from me...these voices in my head...don't run from me...it's all that I can hear..."_

He almost stumbled when the first thing he saw was a head of red hair and hooded red eyes. That wasn't like him at all, but he was just so surprised to see that idiot, he'd nearly let his composure slip. And of course, Haizaki noticed.

"Hmm? Who's that guy?"

"Nobody. I'll call you tomorrow," Aomine said before strolling towards the railing overlooking the lower level.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. See ya, Daiki."

Aomine ignored Haizaki as he forced himself not to focus on the red head, whose eyes were glued to him. He could feel the intense look from where he stood. What the hell was that persistent jerk _doing_ here? Didn't he understand the word _no_? Aomine peered at Kagami from the corner of his eye, noting that the red head was _still fucking staring at him_.

The song changed as Aomine spied Kise climbing the stairs and heading in his direction. He wasn't really in the mood for his outgoing partner, but dealing with Kise was infinitely better than dealing with Haizaki in the club. He continued pretending that Kagami didn't exist as the blond approached him, an uncharacteristic scowl in the place of his usual carefree grin.

"I dunno why you hang out with that animal, Aominecchi," Kise grumbled as he came to a stop beside Aomine.

That successfully took his mind away from the adamant red head. Aomine smirked. "I take it Haizaki said hi."

Kise's face flushed with anger and obvious mortification as his scowl deepened. "Mooohhhh, what's _with_ him, Aominecchiii?! He grabbed my ass this time!"

Aomine snorted at Haizaki's boldness. He'd always known the silver-haired man had had a thing for their blond partner, but Aomine hadn't realized it was that serious. He cleared his throat and shrugged, trying not to outright laugh in his friend's face.

"Maybe he thinks you're not getting the picture."

"It's not funny."

Aomine cackled as he turned to the dance floor below, eyes casually wandering over the writhing bodies. He was trying his hardest not to look at Kagami, but the red head had an overwhelming presence, like an elephant in a room. When he peered from the corner of his eye, a small scowl pulled at his brows. Kagami wasn't staring a hole through him anymore. In fact, his attention was all for the dark-haired man beside him. They seemed deep in conversation. A serious one at that, if the dark-haired man's expression was any indication. Aomine fought the urge to edge closer and find out why the dark-haired man had Kagami by the sleeve, brows pulled into a steep frown. There was no reason for him to be curious about anything that Kagami, _the idiot_ , was up to. That's what he told himself, but his mind held a different opinion.

"Oh, Aominecchi! Isn't that your friend from the other night?"

Of course Kise would notice Kagami, and of course he would point him out, making it that much harder to forget the man existed. Aomine scrubbed a hand over his eyes and bared his teeth in a frustrated snarl. He was impulsive and reckless at best, and this puzzling shit he had going on with Kagami was beyond irritating. Especially when he recalled how tempted he'd been to shut the red head up with a kiss that crossed all sorts of lines. With a low growl and a glare tossed in Kise's direction, he stalked over to Kagami and gripped his elbow.

His mouth was a whisper away from the man's ear when he said, "Come with me."

Shock spread across Kagami's face as he whipped around. Aomine maintained a steady, bored expression that relayed none of the agitation he actually felt at Kagami's presence. Kagami's blood red eyes narrowed for a brief moment before he gave a stiff nod and turned back to his dark-haired friend, who was watching the scene in varying degrees of confusion and surprise. A few words were exchanged, then Kagami carefully extracted his elbow from Aomine's grip and arched a brow as if to say, "Well?"

Aomine huffed and turned on his heel. Kise wore a grin much too large for his face, but before the blond could open his mouth, Aomine kept him silent with a calmly murderous glare. He headed towards his office, the tall red head following close behind him. The tension in the air was unsettling and thick as taffy. Aomine didn't understand. He didn't know why Kagami was able to dig under his skin and destroy his meticulously crafted outer shell, but it was getting on his last fucking nerve.

Once they stepped into his office, Aomine closed and locked the door. He didn't want any interruptions as he interrogated the idiot who just refused to leave him alone. When he whirled on Kagami, Kagami's face was drawn with wariness and questioning. Aomine snarled and shoved the broad man into the door with more force than he'd initially intended. He stepped into Kagami's space and grabbed the man's jaw, making full use of the small height difference, his fingers digging into bone.

"What...do you...want?" he enunciated slowly in a low, threatening rumble.

At first Kagami's entrancing eyes widened, clearly taken off guard by Aomine's actions. However, once he realized what was going on, those eyes narrowed again and those ridiculous eyebrows pulled into a livid scowl. He reached up, wrapped a hand around Aomine's wrist and _squeezed_.

"Get the hell off me, asshole," he growled through clenched teeth.

Aomine smirked. They were nose-to-nose again, and it was the most thrilling thing Aomine had felt in a while. For some reason, riling up the idiot red head held an enormous amount of appeal for him. It didn't help matters that Kagami seemed just as strong as him.

"Or _what_?"

A muscle in Kagami's jaw jumped harshly even as his nostrils flared with rage. He licked his lips and said, "I'll kick your ass, bastard."

Aomine felt a lance of panic streak through him as he realized he'd tracked the movement of Kagami's tongue. His own jaw muscles tensing, he pressed Kagami's head back against the door, grip never loosening from the man's face.

"Try me," he breathed, heart racing.

What was _wrong_ with him? He never let anyone affect him so much. Ever. But this fool...something about him rubbed Aomine the wrong _and_ right way. It was confusing. It was annoying. It was _exhilarating_.

They engaged in an epic stare-down that seemed to last forever, but was probably closer to a minute. Kagami moved first, baring his teeth as he used his free hand to twist Aomine's shirt collar around it.

"What's your fucking problem?" he snapped. "You _that_ scared to let someone get to know you?"

 _Pause_.

Aomine frowned and blinked.

 _What?_

"What the hell're you talkin' about?" Aomine drawled, the weird question making his grip on Kagami's face slacken.

Kagami took full advantage of the opening and knocked Aomine's hand away from his jaw. "You heard me! You know, I wouldn't be surprised if you had no friends! You're a fucking jerk!"

Aomine was stunned speechless. What the hell was this idiot talking about _now_? Kagami was so wildly unpredictable, it made Aomine's head spin. He backed away from the red head and rubbed the space between his eyebrows, eyes shut as if in pain.

"What are you trying to say, Kagami?!" he finally snapped. "I'm getting a fucking headache here!"

Kagami huffed a breath. "I just wanted to talk to you!" he bit out. "I was going to tell you I might've overstepped some boundaries, but you make apologizing so fucking hard! You're such a bastard that I end up just wanting to kick your ass!"

Aomine arched a brow and stared at Kagami for the longest time, until he dissolved into helpless laughter.

"What? So you were trying to _apologize_? You're an idiot, you know that? Why didn't you just say so?"

Kagami's face was flushed with anger, his chest heaving after his rant, russet eyes glinting under the office lights, and all Aomine could think was how... _adorable_ he was. Like an angry cat, tail fluffed out and back arched.

"Oh, fuck you. You're impossible to talk to," Kagami grumbled.

Aomine felt his features settle into his usual look: smug smirk and hooded eyes. Kagami was so fun to mess with. Maybe keeping him around would relieve some of the stress Aomine dealt with from the club and his other business. That in mind, he sauntered over to his desk and leaned against it, arms folded over his chest.

"So...what now?" he asked.

Kagami glanced at him, eyes red and intense as he seemed to gauge whether Aomine was being sincere or not. After a few moments of quiet, Kagami cleared his throat and shrugged.

"Honestly, I hadn't really thought that far ahead."

Aomine chuckled and shook his head. This guy really was too honest. "Why are you so interested in me anyway?"

A frown raced across Kagami's face as he shrugged again. "I dunno. At first it was about basketball, but...now I think I just wanna know why you're such an ass."

"Makes life easier."

"Don't be dumb."

A hesitant knock at the door made both men go silent. Aomine frowned as he stalked over to it, arms falling to his sides. He unlocked it, pulled it open, and immediately rolled his eyes. Satsuki stood on the other side, fuchsia eyes wide with surprise as she looked over Aomine's shoulder at Kagami.

"Dai-chan? Are you busy?" she asked, features settling into something ominous and amused.

Aomine caught Kise scampering down the hall and gritted his teeth. Now, he knew what that stupid look Satsuki was wearing was about. With a sigh, he shook his head.

"Gimme a minute."

He closed the door in her face and turned back to Kagami. The red head was watching the scene with an arched brow and a smirk.

"That your girlfriend? Don't let me-"

"Shut up, dumbass," Aomine drawled. Just the thought of dating Satsuki gave him heartburn. "Don't come back here looking for me. It's distracting."

"What? I thought-"

"I'll find you in the next couple of days to finish this discussion."

Aomine tried not to look into Kagami's hypnotizing gaze as he walked to the other side of his desk. He didn't know why he was beginning to feel so uncomfortable. Uncomfortable and antsy. It wasn't like him.

Kagami snorted. "Stop interrupting me, asshole."

Aomine finally glanced at the red head with a smirking sneer. "Or _what_?"

"Ugh, just forget it. I'll see ya."

Kagami rolled his eyes and turned to the door. When he opened it, Satsuki almost fell into the room. It was obvious that she was being a juvenile and listening at the door. Aomine shook his head and ordered her to shut the door, trying fruitlessly to keep his eyes away from the tall red head leaving the office.

 _Apologize, huh?_

XOXOXO

Kise chuckled to himself as he exited the club through the back door. That had been a close call. Aominecchi was going to rip him a new one for meddling, but it was worth it. It had been a really long time since he'd seen Aominecchi so _emotional_. The blue-haired man had been flustered, agitated, and annoyed, and all because of the mysterious red head that kept appearing at the club. Something was definitely going on, and Kise was determined to find out what it was.

He'd left Kurokocchi to hold down the fort during the live performance, so he had about half an hour before Aominecchi would come looking for him. Enough time to have a smoke and relax for a bit. He pulled a cigarette from the pack in the inside pocket of his suit jacket, his thoughts eventually going to the silver-haired man who harassed him every single time their paths happened to cross. It was more than annoying, but Kise had always thought that Haizaki was messing around with him. Teasing him. However, Haizaki's advances were growing more and more insistent and less and less appropriate. Just earlier that evening, the man had grabbed a handful of Kise's ass as Kise had been making his way through the dancing clubgoers. He hadn't even apologized. He'd just winked and smirked and continued on his way out the door.

"What a jerk," he mumbled to himself as he patted his pockets for a light.

The soft snick and whoosh of a lighter made his head snap in the direction of the noise. Haizaki stepped out of the shadows, a silver Zippo cupped with his left hand. He ambled over to Kise, gray eyes hooded and smirk wide. His gait was slow and full of purpose, but it was also dangerous. Predatory. Kise swallowed noisily as he pressed against the brick wall of the building.

"Who's the jerk? Me?" Haizaki rumbled, voice a low purr.

The hair on Kise's arms lifted as he narrowed his eyes at the silver-haired man. He wouldn't let Haizaki intimidate him. He stuck the cigarette between his lips and leaned towards the flame in Haizaki's hand. Once the cigarette was lit, he rested his weight on his heels and tilted his head to the side.

"Maybe," he said, voice light, carefree.

Haizaki tsked. "That's mean, Ryooootaaaa."

His voice was deep and husky. Kise glanced away, heart beating a mile a minute. What was Haizaki up to? With a sigh, he turned back to the man and arched a brow at him.

"Are you stalking me?"

He'd meant for the question to be condescending and insulting, but Haizaki just grinned and edged closer, forcing Kise to lower his cigarette to his side.

"Yeah," he murmured. He leaned in even more, his nose brushing Kise's cheek. "Is it workin'?"

Kise swallowed again. He'd always known he was gay since he was in high school and his first crush had been the captain of his old basketball team, _but_...Haizaki was uncharted territory. He was a loose cannon, played by no one's rules, and feared nothing. He was arrogant, ruthless, sometimes cruel and bloodthirsty; yet, he was also loyal, intelligent and extremely crafty. Not to mention, bad-ass and hot as fire. Truthfully, it was scary and thrilling all at the same time.

His breath came out in a shudder as he stared into steel-gray eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Haizaki chuckled, the sound teasing the hair behind Kise's right ear. "Dumbass. I already know you want me."

Kise frowned, ready to snap a waspish retort, but before he could, Haizaki had a hand at the back of his neck, lips pressed against his. Kise felt like his entire body went up in flames as Haizaki tilted his head and slipped his tongue between Kise's lips. Kise dropped his long forgotten cigarette and gripped the man's broad shoulders. They were the same height, but Haizaki was a little thicker, had a little more muscle. And he was much more aggressive. His free hand crept around Kise's back and grasped his ass firmly, drawing Kise flush to his body.

Kise almost whimpered. What was _happening_? His mouth seemed to open to Haizaki's searching tongue of its own accord. The other man tasted like whiskey and smoke and something else dark and enigmatic. A soft moan left him before he could reel it in, and he felt more than saw Haizaki's resulting smirk. Haizaki pulled back and patted Kise's ass with a rakish grin.

"Toldja. See ya 'round, Ryota."

Kise watched in stunned awe as the silver-haired miscreant calmly sauntered off into the night. Kise melted into the brick wall behind him as his breath rushed out of him. How had any of that happened? He hadn't meant to let Haizaki have his way with him, but there was something about the man that rendered Kise little more than a fool, no matter how much he fought his attraction to him. Kise sighed and reached for another cigarette, then sighed again when he realized he didn't have a light.

"Dammit," he grunted.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: SLIPPERY SLOPE**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket...

Onwards...

XOXOXO

Sweat dripped into his eyes as Kagami made his way off the court. They'd just lost to the San Antonio Spurs, the score a discouraging 109-120. They had made so many mistakes, Kagami was positive the head coach would chew them out in the locker room. It had just been one of those days where nothing seemed to go right for the team. The amount of turnovers alone had been bad enough, but the majority of the players had scored far below their usual point average. Normally, they were a well-oiled machine, operating in sync and tandem with one another. The game had ended with Kagami warming the bench because of the four fouls he'd racked up during the first half. It was beyond embarrassing.

He couldn't help it though. He was frustrated and distracted. For one thing, his mother had taken a turn for the worse in the past week. She didn't leave bed, and a visit from the doctor had informed him that she didn't have more than a few weeks left, a month at the most. It was heartbreaking and depressing. And if that wasn't enough to shoot his concentration to shit, he had Tatsuya and Aomine to worry about. Tatsuya pestered him daily about what had occurred at Mirrored, and Kagami had yet to come up with a suitable explanation. The only reason his dark-haired brother relented on his quest for information was because of Elaine's deteriorating condition. And Aomine, the bastard, had said he would find Kagami, and they would finish their discussion. That had been over a week ago, and he still hadn't heard from the man.

Kagami seriously didn't know what to do. His Aunt Alex was supportive and caring, but even Kagami could tell that she was dealing with her own form of grief. Everything just seemed to come at him at once, and he was beginning to fear for his basketball career. Most days, he found he didn't even want to get out of bed, let alone go to practice or participate in official games.

As he made his way to the team locker room, he scrubbed a hand over his face. Once there, he didn't hear the coach's lecture as he changed in front of his storage space; he didn't hear his teammates arguing about the game; he didn't hear anything except an unbearable ringing in his head. He just wanted to get away from it all. Bury his head in sand and never resurface. His body moved on autopilot as he left the Staples Center and headed for his car. Would Elaine want dinner? It was already after ten o'clock. Was she even awake? Kagami made it to his dark SUV and tossed his bag into the back seat, unaware of the tall form leaning against the hood. When he approached the driver's door, he melted onto it, pressing his forehead to the cool glass. He closed his eyes and was trying to gather his wits about him, when a deep, familiar voice made his head whip around.

"What's got you in such a funk?"

Kagami frowned through the slight blur of tears that had begun to form. When he recognized the figure as Aomine, shock widened his eyes.

"You...what the hell're you doin' here?" he grumbled.

Aomine took his time coming closer, but even under the parking lot lights, Kagami could see the intensity in the man's midnight blue gaze.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" he questioned, voice low and surprisingly concerned.

Kagami discreetly blinked away the moisture in his eyes as he focused on the driver's door of his truck. "N-no, not really. I was just going home-"

"Kagami."

Aomine hadn't raised his voice or changed his tone, but Kagami still felt as though his name had been a stern command. He took a deep breath and exhaled shakily.

"It's nothing. Just some personal stuff."

He refused to meet the man's penetrating stare. Everything about Aomine was quietly powerful, including his hooded, blue eyes. He couldn't let this man, of all people, see him weak. Instead of shying away from Aomine, he turned to him with an arched brow.

"That was a long couple of days, asshole."

Aomine seemed to study him for a few moments more before deciding to, thankfully, let Kagami off the hook with a smug smirk. "Awww, Princess, didja miss me?"

Kagami snorted as he leaned against the dark vehicle. "You wish. And don't call me Princess, asshole. What the fuck have you been up to, anyway?"

"Business," Aomine answered, face going serious. "What about you? You look like hell."

"Gee, thanks." Kagami shrugged after pausing for a beat. "Basketball."

Aomine's grin was immediate. "Never changes with you, huh?"

"I didn't know it was supposed to."

"What, no lady in your life, Kagami?"

Kagami fought the burning in his face, but it bloomed and spread anyway. He hated being put on the spot about women and relationships. He knew he was lacking a social life, and he also knew that Aomine more than likely _wasn't_ , but he didn't need his shortcomings prodded at.

"No, I don't have time for that."

"Mm," Aomine grunted cryptically.

Kagami scowled at that. What the hell was _that_ supposed to mean? He sighed and rubbed his forehead. He didn't have the energy to figure out the mystery of Aomine tonight. Just as he opened his mouth to inform the blue-haired man of that very fact, Aomine entered his personal space, leaving less than a few inches of air between their chests. His eyes were extremely pointed and almost overwhelming in their underlying severity. Kagami tensed as he stared. He could never tell what Aomine was up to until it was too late, and then he was left reeling with shock.

"What're you doin'?" he grunted.

Aomine gave his signature smirk as he hooked a long arm around Kagami's neck. "You look like you need a drink. Come with me."

Kagami frowned. Sure, Aomine may have been right about needing a drink. There was so much going on his life at the moment that a drink actually sounded like a bit of a cure. However, Kagami didn't like the mischievous glint in Aomine's dark-blue eyes. And then, Aomine's attire filtered into his brain as he glanced down between their bodies.

"What the hell're you wearin'?" he mumbled, sure that he was hallucinating.

Whenever he'd previously seen Aomine, the man had been the picture of suave elegance. He'd always been in an expensive suit and equally expensive dress shoes. Tonight, though... Perhaps that was why Kagami felt such a _different_ vibe coming from him. Aomine had always given off an air of wildness and ferocity, but it had been tamed, kept carefully concealed. Now, with the blue-haired man wearing a black, leather jacket over an open, loose, black hoodie, a black tee, black jeans and a pair of black and gray Jordans, that wildness seemed barely checked, as if the slightest provocation would send it boiling over the edge.

Aomine glanced down at his clothes with a cheeky grin. "What, you don't like my outfit?"

"It's not a suit."

"Ha! Yeah, well, I'm not at work right now."

Kagami swallowed, a slow fluttering starting up in his gut. Aomine smelled really nice, but he was way too close.

"Tch, where are we goin'?" he asked, prudently removing the slightly taller man's arm from around his neck.

"Mm," Aomine hummed. "Ya gotta trust me, Kagami. Think ya c'n do that?"

Kagami turned to him, face incredulous. Not only did Aomine's voice lower a few octaves, making goosebumps race across Kagami's arms, but his entire manner of speaking had changed. It was more casual, and if Kagami hadn't already seen him at the club, he never would have pictured this man in a suit, let alone running such an upscale place. Again Kagami swallowed the nerves trying to choke him.

"Heh," he snorted. "Is that the line you use on the ladies?"

Aomine cackled as he sauntered across the lot toward a black BMW X5, hands in his jeans pockets. He glanced over his shoulder with a sideways smirk. "I don't need lines for the ladies, idiot. All I've gotta do is give 'em a look, and they trip over themselves in their rush to let me fuck 'em."

Even though he scoffed at the conceited statement, Kagami had a sinking feeling that Aomine was telling the truth. The man was disgustingly handsome, not to mention, he was obviously well-off. Those were attributes women tended to look for in a bed partner, right? Kagami sighed. He was hopeless when it came to the opposite gender. He didn't know how to talk to them, didn't know the first thing about dating, nothing. It was a miracle he wasn't a virgin. That, he could chalk up to Tatsuya's not-so-gentle interference and too much tequila. Kagami couldn't remember the girl's name, but she'd been a cute brunette with big, brown eyes. Everything else was a blur.

Aomine pulled a set of keys from his hoodie pocket and disarmed the alarm on the truck. It beeped twice, and Kagami carefully slid into the passenger seat. He immediately felt weird. It was like his body had a mind of its own, and that mind had convinced him to sink into the butter-soft, black leather seat, inhaling deeply. The interior of the vehicle was filled to bursting with Aomine's darkly sweet and musky scent. It was fucking intoxicating, and that scared the hell out of Kagami. He fidgeted in his seat after realizing where his thoughts had gone. Why in the world was he enjoying Aomine's smell so much?

The blue-haired man slipped into the driver's seat, all effortless grace and... Kagami's jaw clenched as he whipped his head around to stare through the windshield, away from Aomine. What the fuck was he _really_ thinking? Maybe his mom was right: he needed a girlfriend if he was seriously thinking that _Aomine_ was _sexy_. The SUV was started and bass filled the quiet space as Machine Gun Kelly's "Till I Die Part II" drifted out of the souped up speakers.

XOXOXO

Kagami didn't look too good. Aomine peered at the red head in the passenger seat, and a small frown pulled at his brows. When Kagami had first approached his own vehicle in the parking lot of the Staples Center, Aomine had been stunned that the man hadn't seen him leaning against the hood of the dark SUV. But then, he'd taken in the red head's drawn features. Aomine hadn't seen that kind of soul-deep pain in a _long_ time, and the fact that someone as passionate and alive as Kagami had been wearing that face, it bothered Aomine. Bothered him more than he'd expected it to. He'd found himself fighting the urge to hug Kagami and tell him that everything was going to be alright.

How fucking sappy.

He glanced over at the unusually silent red head and arched a brow when he caught Kagami averting his gaze almost nervously. What the hell was up with this weird atmosphere though? He was used to the idiot mouthing off at him, getting in his face and generally just giving him shit. This quiet scaredy-cat was starting to irk him.

"Ya know, you're not usually this quiet. You ain't plottin' my sudden death over there, are you?" Aomine asked, half of him serious.

Kagami snorted and rolled his blood-red eyes. "Dumbass," he grunted.

Aomine grinned. Well, that was a start. He cruised through the streets, unafraid to enter the underbelly of the city. He had a mind to take Kagami to his old stomping grounds. After dealing with the seedier side of his business this past week, he needed a little time to unwind with some good company. He ignored his conscience when it slyly whispered how Kagami had been the first to come to mind when he'd thought of good company.

He knew he was sliding down a slippery slope when it came to the idiot red head, but he was a lost cause. He'd never met someone as intriguing as Kagami, and it certainly didn't help matters that he was finding the other man more and more attractive with each encounter. It was scary and reckless and hopeless, but...that was the kind of life he lived. If he ran from everything that scared him, he'd be little more than a coward. Definitely not head of the most notorious drug ring in the Teiko region. So, he figured he would play Kagami's game of get-to-know-you. It couldn't hurt anything; might even be fun.

Aomine pulled into a small parking lot beside a rundown building that sported several store-front businesses. There was a laundromat, a tiny, Peruvian restaurant, and a hole-in-the-wall bar. Aomine shut off the BMW and turned to Kagami.

"Listen, I dunno what's goin' on witchu, but you're gonna drink and get it off your mind for now. Understood?" Kagami arched a strange eyebrow, but nodded all the same. "Good. Stop fuckin' mopin'. It's depressin'."

With that, he exited the SUV and waited for the red head on the sidewalk. Kagami gave the place a once-over as he ambled to Aomine's side and smirked. "If someone told me that you knew about a place like this, I'd call them a goddamned liar."

"Ha! You tryna call me a snob, asshole?"

Kagami scowled, but that tell-tale light was beginning to shine behind his eyes. "This comin' from the guy who wears three-piece suits regularly."

Aomine smirked and pulled the door to the bar open, allowing Kagami to enter first. "Yeah, well," he started in a low drawl. "I like to look good. What can I say."

He didn't miss the look Kagami shot him over his shoulder, but he couldn't identify it. It was odd, to say the least. The bar was pretty much a room with a long, dark-wood counter, a well-worn pool table, an old-fashioned juke box, and a few scattered tables and chairs. The lighting was a dim, yellow glow, the walls an ugly brown, and the floor was black linoleum. The bartender was an older brunet with a scruffy jaw and drowsy brown eyes.

"Yo, Kagetora!" Aomine called as he sauntered further into the bar.

The place was a little crowded, but there were still a few available seats at the counter. The air was heavy with all sorts of smoke and the lingering scent of alcohol, perfume and cologne. The cocktail of smells was incredibly nostalgic.

They made their way to the counter and grabbed a couple of tall, bar stools, Kagami sticking out like a sore, bright-red thumb. He was tall, he was muscular, and he was ridiculously awkward. Aomine chuckled as he sat across from Kagetora, who eyed Kagami with amused disdain.

"Who's your _friend_?"

"This is Kagami. Kagami, this old fart is Kagetora."

Kagetora snorted as he cleaned a glass. "I got your old fart, right here. Whaddaya want? The usual?"

Aomine nodded and turned to Kagami. Kagami's eyes were wide and almost innocent, and damned if that wasn't the cutest thing Aomine had ever seen.

"U-um, what's your usual?"

"Heineken."

"I'll take that too."

Aomine smirked as he faced Kagetora. He knew the older man was probably analyzing Kagami, trying to figure him out, but Kagami was way too unpredictable for that.

"Where's your shitty little friend, huh?" Kagetora grunted as he retrieved two Heineken beers and popped the tabs before setting them down on round Clippers coasters. "He still owes me fifty bucks."

Laughter burst out of Aomine. "Be a miracle if you c'n get that outta him."

Aomine thought back to the night before with a fond grin.

" _Open the door, shithead!"_

 _It took longer than it should have, but when the silver-haired man appeared at the door, Aomine shook his head with a smirk._

" _Daiki! Why ya gotta make so much noise, bastard?!"_

" _Shut up, Shogo," Aomine grunted as he shouldered past the nearly nude man._

 _Haizaki Shogo had answered his door wearing a pair of black, silk boxers, switchblade in one hand and beer in the other. Aomine knew not to expect anything except the unexpected when it came to his best friend and partner, but sometimes, Haizaki still managed to surprise him. Haizaki slammed the heavy, industrial-styled apartment door and stomped back into the living room, where a young, blond man sat, covering his lower half with a throw blanket. He had sparkling blue eyes, and he was definitely high on_ something _._

" _Jesus Christ," Aomine snapped as he faced his friend. "Can we get some privacy?"_

 _Haizaki flashed his signature smirk before glancing at the blond and indicating the door with a jerk of his head. "Get lost."_

 _Aomine watched as the blond hastily dressed and fled the apartment, the door slamming with a resounding 'boom.' He almost felt a sliver of sympathy for the young man, but then he remembered Kise and turned his infamous scowl on the silver-haired man, who'd just plopped down on the couch where the blond had been seated._

" _I thought you were trying to get with Kise?"_

 _Haizaki's gray eyes lit up at the mention of Kise. "Yeah, well, I get bored while Ryota's playing hard to get."_

" _Jeez, that's not gonna make him come to you any sooner, dumbass."_

" _Look, what Ryota don't know, won't hurt him. Now why the hell are you here so fuckin' early? I told you I don't get up this early 'less I'm fuckin', or usin' the bathroom."_

 _Aomine rolled his eyes as he acknowledged that he did in fact know that. However, they had important business to tend to._

" _Don't matter. And can ya just do me a favor and stay outta the fuckin' club? I don't want people gettin' the wrong idea. Plus, it makes life easier if people don't know I still make moves in the streets."_

" _Yeah, yeah, yeah," Haizaki mumbled as he set down his beer and switchblade, then picked up a half-smoked blunt from an ashtray on the glass coffee table in front of him. After he lit up and inhaled, he pinned Aomine with his "sexy eyes" as he liked to call them. "Maybe if you stopped neglectin' me, baby, I wouldn't feel so lonely."_

" _Are you done?" Aomine drawled with a deadpan stare._

 _Haizaki's grin was wide and smug as he flopped backward against the couch cushion. "Yes, dear."_

" _So, I did some pokin' around-"_

" _Pokin' around," Haizaki snorted and chuckled. "Daiki, you perv."_

" _Shut_ up _, Shogo! Goddammit!"_

" _OK, OK, I'll behaaaaave," Haizaki droned and closed his eyes._

" _Hanamiya's touchin' down next week,_ but _...I got a lead on where he plans to move his product. And I know who he's plannin' to send after me," Aomine said with a faint grin._

 _Hanamiya had another thing coming if he thought it was going to be child's play getting rid of Aomine fucking Daiki. Hanamiya Makoto was just another over-ambitious idiot who thought that Aomine had gone soft after opening Mirrored._

" _Don't tell me..." Haizaki muttered without opening his eyes._

" _Ah," Aomine agreed. "He's still using Kentaro as his personal errand boy. Kinda sad, but anyway. There ain't no way in hell Kentaro's gonna be able to touch me."_

" _Hell no. 'Specially not with me around. I've been itchin' ta kick some ass, and you've had me on a short leash lately."_

" _Well, here's your chance to have a little fun."_

 _Haizaki cackled as he opened his eyes and leaned forward on the couch. "You say that like you're not gonna do the same thing. I know ya got somethin' in mind for that idiot, Hanamiya."_

" _Yeah," Aomine nodded and folded his hands in his lap, a wide grin taking over his features and a slightly unhinged glint sparkling in his eyes. "But that's for later."_

" _Oh, do tell, partner."_

" _Nah. You'll see."_

" _Awwww!" Haizaki whined dramatically. "You always hold out on the good stuff, baby!"_

" _Stop calling me baby or I'll shoot you."_

" _Ugh, you know it turns me on when you talk dirty like that," Haizaki moaned and climbed to his feet._

 _Aomine stood as well, rolling his eyes at his idiot best friend. As he started for the apartment door, he glanced over his shoulder, only to see Haizaki hot on his heels, tongue out and hands making obscene grabbing motions._

" _C'mon, Daiki, where ya gonna shoot me? Gimme, gimme, gimme."_

" _Shogo, you're disgusting. Meet me at Cliff's tonight at eight. And don't fuckin' be late. I hate waitin' on your ass."_

 _Aomine grimaced the instant the words left his mouth. He turned to his friend as he opened the door and gave the silver-haired man a frightening glare._

" _Say it and I'll cut out your fuckin' tongue."_

 _Haizaki's grin was smug and completely satisfied. "I think it might be worth the risk."_

 _Aomine rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time since entering Haizaki's apartment. "I don't know why I put up with you."_

" _'Cuz you love me, Daiki._ Duh _."_

" _Whatever. Don't forget-"_

" _Cliff's at eight," Haizaki finished with an exasperated sigh. "I'll be there with bells on, boo."_

" _God, I fuckin' hate you. Go take a shower. You smell like weed and sex."_

 _Haizaki stood with his hand on the door as he watched Aomine stride toward the elevator. "I don't see the problem. In fact...I think they should make that into a cologne."_

 _Aomine sucked his teeth and ignored the idiot. Argue and he'd be there all day, which he really couldn't afford since he had a few more things to do._

 **XxxxxxX**

 _He was_ bored _. Aomine glanced to his right as he puffed on a cigarette, seconds away from yawning. Not only was Haizaki taking his sweet ass time, but Aomine was beginning to get jealous of all the apparent fun the silver-haired man was having. However, he wasn't one to rain on anyone's parade._

 _He would hurry it along, though._

" _I'm gettin' old here, Shogo," he grunted as he tossed the spent cigarette._

 _The dull thuds of fists meeting flesh paused for a moment as Haizaki straightened with a manic gleam in his gun-metal gray eyes. He wiped his forehead with the back of a bloody hand, doing nothing to wipe the sweat gathered on his brow._

" _C'mon, Daiki, jus' a lil more?" he whined._

 _Aomine sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes. Haizaki was almost impossible to deal with when his bloodthirsty habits took over. It was like trying to chain a wild beast._

" _He's not even fuckin' movin' anymore! What fun is that?"_

 _Haizaki scowled and turned to the severely beaten man lying on the ground near his feet. Kentaro Seto hadn't moved for the last minute or so of Haizaki's harsh form of punishment, and Aomine was pretty sure the man was dead. If not, then definitely close to it. Haizaki gave a long-suffering sigh._

" _Aw, man," he whined again. "Just when it was gettin' good."_

" _Let's go, dumbass. It stinks down here."_

 _Haizaki reached into the pocket of his hoodie and withdrew his pack of cigarettes before shaking one free and lighting up. His knuckles were bloody and bruised, but he didn't seem to care as he shrugged and stepped away from Kentaro as if nothing had even happened._

" _You're jus' jealous, Daiki."_

 _Aomine's eyebrow twitched. "Maybe I am. It sucks watching you have all the fun."_

" _Ya coulda joined in, ya know."_

" _Not my style. Besides," Aomine said with a smirk over his shoulder. "I'm fine waitin' on the main course."_

" _Whatever. Don't gotta rub it in, asshole."_

 _Aomine chuckled as they made their way from the basement floor of an abandoned building. If Kentaro survived that attack, it would serve as a sufficient reminder of just how dangerous Aomine and Haizaki were. Not to mention, it would put Hanamiya on high alert, which was right where Aomine wanted him for the next step of his plan._

" _Ya hungry?" Haizaki asked as they congregated on the sidewalk outside of the building. "I'm fuckin' starvin'."_

" _Nah, I got somethin' ta take care of," Aomine answered, eyes distant._

 _Haizaki snorted. "Never thought I'd see the day."_

" _What the fuck are you talkin' about?"_

" _I can read between the lines, Daiki, buddy." Haizaki sauntered off towards his dark-gray Range Rover, throwing up a two-fingered salute as he went. Before he rounded the hood of the SUV, he tossed over his shoulder, "Enjoy your date."_

How the fuck does he _do_ that? _Aomine wondered. It was downright eerie how perceptive his best friend was at times. Embarrassed and hiding it, Aomine sent the man the finger and stormed off to his own vehicle._

 _It wasn't a date, dammit._

Aomine chuckled to himself as he sipped his beer. Haizaki was a character, but he was the most loyal man Aomine knew. They'd grown up together, ran the same streets, and did the same dirt. They knew everything about one another, and there was no one else Aomine trusted more to have his back.

He turned to his silent companion and frowned. There really was something bothering Kagami. His expression was thoughtful, pained and surly all at the same time, and while Aomine wanted to know why, he wouldn't pry just yet. Sure, Kagami hadn't given him the same courtesy when it came to his injury, but this seemed a bit more... _personal_. Still, it wouldn't keep Aomine from getting under the red head's skin.

"You're so quiet, _Baka_ gami," he muttered.

Kagami flashed him an angry, confused look that was completely endearing. "What'd you just call me?"

"What's buggin' you? An' don't fuckin' lie to me."

So, maybe he'd changed his mind. Kagami was annoying the shit out of him with all his uncharacteristic quietness. Kagami's blood-red eyes went a little wide, clearly offended.

"Don't tell me what to do, asshole!" he snapped.

"Then tell me what the fuck is wrong with you!" Aomine snapped right back. "You're the one that wanted to get to know each other, right? So, what's this bullshit?"

All the anger in Kagami seemed to evaporate into thin air. His shoulders sagged, and he lowered his gaze to the beer he was barely drinking. For a long time, it didn't seem like the red head planned to respond. Just when Aomine was about to cuff him on the side of his head, Kagami gave a long, drawn-out sigh.

"I'm...it's just...hard...to talk about."

"Fuck that, Kagami. You practically forced me to tell you about my injury and why I stopped playing ball. Quid pro fucking quo, bastard!" Aomine snarled, hand unconsciously tightening around his bottle of beer.

Kagami openly glared, something desperate and thoroughly anguished swimming in that red gaze. After a few moments of deep breathing, he turned away and glowered down at the bar top. Aomine watched him swallow harshly before taking a long pull from his beer. Finally, when the bottle hit the counter with a hefty "clunk," Kagami faced him again, meeting his stare head-on.

"My mother is dying from cancer. Doctors say she'll be lucky to last the month."

The following silence was resounding. All Aomine could do was gape in shock. Whatever he'd been expecting Kagami to say, it had been a far cry from _that_. No wonder the red head had been wearing such a melancholy expression all night.

 _What do I say?_

Aomine sipped his beer as he tried fruitlessly to come up with something intelligent to say that wasn't totally insensitive. Before he could, Kagami's full lips tilted up in a sardonic smirk.

"So, what happens now...Aomine? Just what the fuck am I supposed to do now?"

The hurt, the unmitigated pain he heard in Kagami's voice was nothing compared to the utter helplessness he identified. There really was nothing he could say that would change the fucked up situation, nothing that would make Kagami feel better – just nothing. Aomine wouldn't dare say he was sorry. That wouldn't cut it at all. He couldn't say that he understood because even though both of his parents were dead, he hadn't had to watch them suffer. He hadn't had to know that their time was limited, and that there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

In the end, he grasped Kagami's shoulder tightly and opted for silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: CHEMISTRY**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket...

 **Normally, I'd slow burn you to death, but I'm feeling a little whirlwind-ish with this one.**

Onwards...

XOXOXO

He would admit that Aomine had caught him off guard at the Staples Center parking lot. After such a horrible game and the beginnings of an epic sulk, the last thing he'd expected was running into the very man he hadn't seen for a week. Not only that, but he was starting to feel weird around Aomine. Yes, it had been his idea for them to get to know one another, however, his body reacted strangely when Aomine entered his personal space, or when Aomine gave him that sideways smirk. The blue-haired man's scent also made him uncomfortable, only because it was _really nice_. Maybe _too_ nice.

But there was something else that kept nagging at him aside from the situation with his mother. Aomine had pulled an almost complete one-eighty from his usual persona at the club. The first sign was the distinct lack of expensive suit. The second: Aomine's speech pattern had relaxed into something more familiar and casual, something that reminded Kagami of his high school days. With anyone else, Kagami wouldn't have minded, probably wouldn't have even noticed, but Aomine was _different_. He carried himself like he was in a league all his own, his entire aura screaming finesse and upper class. Yet, there was still something mysterious and relatively dangerous about him that Kagami just couldn't pinpoint. Even worse, instead of intimidating him or putting him off, it only made him want to know more about the blue-haired man.

While that was still the plan, Kagami hadn't expected to run into the man when all of his guards had been completely down. He'd figured he could meet with Aomine when his head was more level, when he could deal with him on his terms, more or less. He certainly hadn't expected Aomine to prod at his extremely open wound. More surprising than that, though, was what had come after he'd finally dared to share his dilemma. Aomine had been in obvious shock, but rather than spouting meaningless words of comfort, all the other man had done was grip Kagami's shoulder and sit in silence. Kagami had to admit, those few moments of quiet had been more peaceful and _warm_ than anything he'd felt in a long time. It kind of swayed his opinion of Aomine being an incurably selfish asshole.

They had left the small bar about ten minutes ago, Aomine driving with a thoughtful look on his face. Kagami was huddled in the passenger seat, a pleasant buzz circulating through him as he stared out of the window at the passing scenery. He wanted to ask where they were headed because it didn't seem like they were anywhere near the Staples Center and Kagami's vehicle, but he held his tongue. He was actually enjoying his time with Aomine. It was frightening, really.

Colonel Loud's "California" filled the dark interior, but it wasn't oppressively loud this time. The beat was mellow and soothing, and he was secretly amused to see Aomine absently nodding his head along to it. Kagami kept shooting Aomine glances from the corners of his eyes, trying his hardest to determine what was on the man's mind. So far, he was coming up pathetically short. With a sigh, he leaned against the passenger door and cupped his chin with his hand.

"Sorry for bein' a buzzkill," he muttered, wondering if Aomine would even hear him over the low pulse of the music.

Deep blue eyes flashed under a passing street light as Aomine lazily shrugged a shoulder. "I get it."

Silence. Again. This time, Kagami felt a little better about it, though. He didn't even realize he was wearing a small smile until he felt those piercing eyes on him. He turned to Aomine with a brow lifted in question.

"What now, asshole?" he snapped, absolutely without heat, smile still lingering on his lips.

Aomine stared at him for much longer than was wise while driving, eyes hooded and face blank, before he faced front with a frown. "Nothin'," he grunted. As if an afterthought, he continued, "Shut up, dumbass."

The reaction confused Kagami, but he still managed to relax into the plush leather seat. He didn't understand the sudden ease he felt with Aomine, so he wouldn't even bother questioning it. They rode on in companionable calm, their surroundings morphing from city to suburbia to rural, until they were crunching over a dirt road that wound through a cluster of tall Redwoods. Kagami frowned and sat forward in his seat, mystified. What the hell was this place, and why were they here?

They finally reached their destination after five more minutes of driving, where Aomine came to a stop a few feet away from a broad expanse of water. Kagami grasped the door handle, bewildered. He wanted to question Aomine, but he was too caught up in the unexpected beauty sprawled before him. The surface of the lake sparkled under the ambiance of the full moon, resembling glittering diamonds on black velvet. More Redwoods surrounded the area, and Kagami spotted a wooden dock not too far off to his right. As his eyes took in more of the serene environment, he realized that there was a huge cabin nestled in the trees about a hundred feet from the water. It was a charming mixture of wood and stone, and there were so many vast windows. It even had a second floor deck. Eyes wide and puzzled, he turned to Aomine, who was already on his way out of the BMW.

Kagami followed in a daze. He'd only seen properties like this in romantic or horror movies – never in person. It was overwhelming. Aomine went to the brown, wooden fence that seemed to cage the entire lake and climbed onto it. It seemed like forever before he spoke, his midnight-blue eyes focused on the still water.

"I bought this place two years ago from an old woman who'd just lost her husband," he began, voice low and almost hypnotizing, eyes never leaving the lake. Kagami edged closer, prepared for anything. "When I asked her why she was selling such an awesome place, you know what she said?"

Kagami shook his head, breath caught in his chest. He didn't know where the onslaught of suspense had come from, but it was making his heart _pound_.

"She asked me what was the point of having heaven without an angel to share it with. It kinda went over my head at the time, ya know? I didn't give a shit; I just wanted the land. But...I guess I get what she was sayin' now. I mean, I don't have anyone to share it with...but you do."

Aomine looked over at him then. The peaceful sounds of the lake seemed to roar in Kagami's ears as he stared back at the anomaly presented to him. Aomine's eyes were so dark and intense, and the look on his face was completely sincere.

"Wh-what the hell are you sayin'?" Kagami sputtered, heart racing so fast it made his chest hurt.

"I'm sayin' I think you should bring your mom here. It's nice an' quiet an-"

" _STOP!_ Why would you do that? _Why are you doing this_?"

Granted, he was panicking, but he just didn't _understand_. It was _way_ too much at once. They weren't even real friends, and yet...Aomine was offering him something that was... _priceless_. Kagami clutched the area over his heart and swallowed thickly, irrational rage rising within him as his eyes narrowed. Things like this didn't just _happen_ , and especially not to _him_.

Aomine arched a brow and stared before he slowly pivoted atop the fence until his legs were facing Kagami. He carefully slid off the wooden railing, movements silent and fluid and predatory. Kagami was so distracted by the graceful landing, he didn't realize Aomine had moved into his personal space yet again that night, until it was too late, body language totally aggressive and offended, even if his face was completely blank. Half-lidded, indigo eyes bore into Kagami like a thousand pounds of pressure as Aomine gripped Kagami's collar and dragged him closer. Kagami loathed the slight height difference in this instance because it seemed like Aomine was towering over him. Kagami's lips peeled back into a snarl, but before he could say anything, Aomine growled.

"Just let it happen, you idiot," his deep voice rumbled like thunder. "Stay here with your mom for a while, OK?"

Kagami's balls seemed to run for cover as a shudder ripped down his spine. He felt like he was being held at gunpoint the longer he maintained eye contact with the blue-haired man. Aomine hadn't raised his voice, but the inflection had gone downright murderous, and his eyes... Kagami's lips flattened into a thin line, a muscle twitching drastically in his jaw. He hated being told what to do, but his instincts were telling him to think twice about lashing out at Aomine. A mutual understanding passed between the two men, and Aomine released Kagami's collar, taking a step back as he did.

"I don't stay here often, anyway," he muttered as he straightened his leather jacket. That seemed to be a habit of his when he was agitated. "Only when I need a break from the city."

Kagami was still utterly thrown for a loop – so much so, he was speechless. His heart was still stuttering and seizing behind his ribs, his hands clammy, nerves shot. He didn't know what to do. His mind was telling him not to accept the generous offer, but his heart...his heart wanted his mom to experience this place, especially with her time fast running out. Besides, by the look on Aomine's face, Kagami could tell that negotiation was _not_ an option.

But how could he just accept something so grossly profound from a virtual stranger? He didn't really know much about Aomine, except that he wore top of the line suits, owned an upscale nightclub, and had been hellishly good at basketball. He didn't know what the man's favorite color was, what kind of music he liked, what kind of food he liked – shit, he didn't even know Aomine's birthday. It seemed incredibly wrong to allow the blue-haired man to gift him with such a treasure so nonchalantly. Kagami leaned against the fence, hands braced against the wood in a white-knuckled grip as he tried to calm his heart and slow his breathing.

"Here."

He looked over, startled. He'd almost forgotten Aomine was there, he'd been so caught up in an anxiety attack. His eyes focused on Aomine's hands and widened significantly. Aomine was holding a set of silver keys out to him, but his gaze was all for the sparkling lake.

"Aomine," Kagami started, voice uneasy. "I can't-"

"Can't what?"

Again, Aomine's voice was silky smooth and low, but there was definitely a bite hidden in there somewhere. Kagami sighed and, after a long stretch of time, hesitantly reached over and took the keys. He closed his fingers tight around them, the metal biting into the skin of his palm. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I don't fuckin' get you, you know? You barely know me, but..."

"It doesn't matter, Kagami. Just shut the fuck up and give your mom a peaceful getaway."

"You gotta tell me why you're doing this," Kagami growled, eyes burning holes into the ground and hands tightening on the fence. "Otherwise, I'm not gonna be able to take these keys, no matter how pissed you get."

"Goddammit!" Aomine finally snapped, turning to him with glowing blue eyes. "Stop bein' such a stubborn fuckin' prick! There ain't no special reason, alright?! I felt like doin' somethin' nice, so I did!" he shouted, voice echoing across the lake. Afterward, he paused and lowered his voice, visibly throwing a mask of calm over his face as he stalked forward again. He lifted a hand and gripped the hair at the base of Kagami's neck as he forced eye contact on him. "Accept it."

It wasn't a request in the slightest.

Kagami didn't realize he was holding his breath until it rushed from him in a gust of air, carefully disguised as a long-suffering sigh.

"Fucking fine, you bossy piece a'shit," he grumbled.

Aomine's blank expression finally lifted just enough to form a tiny smirk that pulled at the right corner of his mouth as he dropped his hand. "Good boy."

"Hey!" Kagami snapped, ready to punch the jerk.

He was ignoring the hell out of the fact that his body seemed to miss the warmth of Aomine's hand at the back of his neck.

"Gimme your number. I'll text you the address so you can GPS it. Oh, and Kagami?"

"What, asshole?"

"Don't tell anyone where this place is. I don't wanna have to kill you."

The words were probably meant to be playful and teasing, but the dark glint in Aomine's eyes suggested differently.

XOXOXO

"What'd you call me out here for?" Haizaki griped as he lowered himself onto a dark-green park bench.

"Hm? Oh, don't be that way, Haizaki-kun. I just wanted to chat. It's been so long, right?"

The figure seated next to him wore a black pea coat, a tan scarf wrapped around his neck, dark jeans and sensible, black shoes. His dark hair lifted in the chilly breeze as he turned eyes closed with quiet amusement in Haizaki's direction. Rectangular frames glinted under the nearby park light.

"Look, Imayoshi. I ain't got time for your games, so jus' tell me what ya want so I can get outta here. You give me the fuckin' willies."

Imayoshi chuckled good-naturedly, but Haizaki knew better. The dark-haired man was dangerous as venom, scarily unpredictable, and crafty as a fox. There was no way Haizaki was about to let his guard down around him. Besides, he'd meant it when he said Imayoshi gave him the willies.

"I have a message for Aomine-kun."

Haizaki's hackles shot up, entire body bristling with tension. However, his voice came out smooth as butter. "Message 'bout what?"

"Haha, don't be so uptight, Haizaki-kun. It's just a friendly message from Susa-chan."

Haizaki frowned a little at the mention of the quiet, yet strong informant. No, Yoshinori Susa wasn't working with the cops or the feds; he was more of a street informant. Daiki had recruited him and Imayoshi a few years back, and the alliance had been one of the best moves they'd made. The two worked insanely well together, and their reputations far preceded them.

"What's he want?" Haizaki grunted.

"Susa-chan thinks Hanamiya-kun is preparing to move sooner than Aomine-kun expected."

"How soon is sooner?"

"Tonight."

Haizaki almost leaped to his feet, but remembered he hated showing anything other than his usual composure in front of people who weren't Daiki. Instead, he forced himself to take a deep breath.

"I got it. I'll let 'im know."

"Very good, Haizaki-kun," Imayoshi said. As Haizaki started to stand, Imayoshi continued, voice light and falsely polite. "One moment, please. How is Kuroko-kun?"

Haizaki glared down at the creepy man after rising from the park bench. "Why dontcha ask 'im yourself?"

"Mm, I think I will. I may need his services again."

"Fuckin' freak," Haizaki growled as he began walking away. "Jus' say ya wanna work wit' 'im again. The way you said it makes ya sound like ya wanna fuck 'im."

Imayoshi chuckled and waved a hand in dismissal. "No, no! Kuroko-kun is just an interesting ally. It's almost like he has no presence."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now if ya don't mind, I gotta get this message to Dai – Aomine."

"Of course! Have a good evening, Haizaki-kun."

Haizaki marched off into the darkness towards the park entrance, shoulders tense and teeth gritted. What he wouldn't give to put a bullet between Imayoshi's creepy ass eyes. The man really gave him the all-overs, and discomforting things made him antsy and violent. Once he was a safe distance away, he reached into his hoodie pocket and withdrew his cell phone. He pulled up Daiki's number and hit "send," anxious to know what the fuck was going on with the whole Hanamiya situation.

After three rings, Daiki answered with a terse, "What?"

"What, my ass. I was just summoned by that creep, Imayoshi, and he told me ta give ya a message from Susa."

There were a few beats of silence before Daiki switched from English to Japanese, which amused Haizaki. Daiki must've really been on a date.

" _What was it?_ " Daiki clipped in rapid Japanese.

Haizaki sighed as he adjusted to the change. " _He said Hanamiya's had a change of plans. He's movin' tonight._ "

Daiki chuckled. " _I love surprises. Meet me at my place in an hour._ "

With that, the idiot disconnected the call. Haizaki growled and kicked at a stray soda can. Dammit, now he had to wait an hour to find out what was going on. He left the park and headed across the broad, main street, taxis and other commuters speeding by. He danced through the traffic until he reached the other side in front of a grand hotel, the building climbing into the sky and nearly disappearing. Suits and high class escorts meandered in and out of the posh establishment, making Haizaki sneer at it in distaste. What was the point of paying someone a ludicrous amount of money just to sleep with them and look good while doing it? So many people gave it up for free.

He was making his way past the hotel entrance, when he spotted a head of sunshine. Amber-gold eyes widened as Kise Ryota froze in his tracks. He'd obviously been leaving the hotel, briefcase in hand. Haizaki's eyes narrowed as he looked the blond up and down. He'd never seen a more enticing sight in his life. Ryota had on a navy-blue, pinstripe suit, navy-blue Italian loafers, and a long, stylish, black trench coat. A dark-green scarf was wrapped around what Haizaki knew to be an alluring, pale neck. Licking his lips, he edged closer to the sharp attorney and gave the man his best shark grin.

"Hey, there, Ryota. Fancy runnin' inta you here," he practically purred.

He couldn't help it. Ryota turned him into a smitten, horny teenager on every occasion their paths happened to cross. Haizaki stuck his hands into his jeans pockets as he closed in on his prey. Ryota's shocked expression bled into an annoyed one.

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you really stalking me?"

Haizaki paused, considering the question. "Do you want me to?"

Ryota's face flushed as his scowl deepened. He fidgeted adorably as Haizaki drew even closer. He was about a couple of feet away now.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Ryota's voice cracked on the last word, completely giving away his deception.

He was pretending to be unfazed, disinterested even, but it was clear as day that Haizaki's presence alone caused a feverish stirring in the energetic blond's soul. Haizaki couldn't take it anymore. He gripped Ryota's free wrist and quickly pulled the slender man into a nearby alley, where Haizaki shoved Ryota against the sturdy brick of the hotel building and leered in his face. Ryota's eyes widened as he dropped his briefcase and pushed against Haizaki, probably hoping to keep him at bay.

Wasn't happening.

"You're so fuckin' _cute_ when ya play hard ta get, Ryooootaaaaa," he drawled before sliding Ryota's scarf aside and burying his nose in the blond's neck, inhaling deeply.

Man, he smelled _amazing_.

Haizaki gathered his bearings before he lost all control of himself, and lifted his head in order to stare into those warm pools of honey. "But I'm gettin' awfully tired a'waitin on ya. Why dontcha jus' stop fightin' it an' lemme play witcha?" he murmured, lips barely a breath away from Ryota's.

Ryota glared at him for a long few moments. Then his eyes narrowed, and a sly smirk appeared on his elfish features. He reached up and fluidly wrapped a thin arm around Haizaki's neck, making Haizaki's heart leap into his mouth. He was enthralled, too stunned to react. Ryota's hand slid into his hair, fingers strong and gentle at the same time as they massaged slowly, the movements clearly intended to tempt Haizaki.

It was _fucking_ working.

He leaned into the massage, a throaty moan rumbling in his chest as his eyes slid to half-mast. Christ, the things he wanted to do to Ryota. He had so many dirty fantasies of bending the blond over the back of his couch while he fucked that perfect, tight ass and smoked an L. He could imagine all the fun noises Ryota would make. Those thoughts in mind, his stomach lurched and his dick cheered vigorously as Ryota leaned in and pressed their lips together. The blond was quick in swiping Haizaki's lower lip with his warm tongue, and Haizaki was just as swift in accepting it into his mouth. Soon, they were kissing, mouths making loud, wet, smacking sounds.

 _This is_ it, Haizaki celebrated. He was finally going to get into Ryota's cute, designer pants and fuck him so hard, the blond wouldn't be able to sit for a week. He reached down, grabbed a handful of that firm ass and kneaded, a thick moan escaping him. Hell, he wanted to get this show on the road, right here, right now. However, Ryota must have had other plans. The delicious kissing came to a gradual pause, where Ryota smirked at him and poked his forehead.

"My sex life isn't a game to be played, Haizaki."

Though Ryota's face was playful, his words were stern and final. The attorney carefully extracted himself from Haizaki's arms and retrieved his briefcase, but before Haizaki could react to the insufferable tease, Ryota glanced over his shoulder with a gentler grin.

"When you're ready to take me more seriously, maybe I'll consider your offer."

Haizaki watched the tasty morsel saunter out onto the sidewalk and away down the street. It was disconcerting just how much Ryota affected him. He'd been seconds away from tearing that tailor-made suit from lithe limbs and showing the blond just what he was capable of. Somehow, Ryota had gotten the best of him, though, the sneaky little shit. Haizaki chuckled to himself as he adjusted the heavy weight in his jeans. He supposed he had that one coming for the stunt he'd pulled behind Mirrored.

Well, shit. Now he _really_ wanted to bone the idiot.

XOXOXO

He stuck his cell back in his pocket with a thoughtful look, almost forgetting that he had an audience. That was cleared right on up when Kagami cleared his throat. Aomine turned to him, eyebrow arched in question, only to see the tall red head staring at him in a combination of awe, surprise, and maybe even a little envy.

"What the hell's your problem, idiot?" Aomine drawled.

"N-nothin'. I just thought you were like me, but...you're not."

"And that means what?"

Kagami averted his eyes as a soft blush spread across his cheeks and nose, up to his ears. "Your Japanese is really fluent."

Aomine grinned at the cute picture Kagami presented. "Oh...yeah. My folks were kinda strict about that when I was growing up. Plus, I was born in Teiko, AKA Little Japan, so it just stuck, I guess."

"My dad was Japanese, but he was always working, so he never really got a chance to teach me. Then, he died."

"Tch, you're just full of the blues tonight, aren't you, _Baka_ gami?" Aomine sneered, trying to disguise the rising discomfort in his gut.

He was also trying to convince himself that what he was feeling wasn't some sort of affection for the red head.

Kagami growled something that probably wasn't nice under his breath, but his eyes were downcast. Aomine was seriously getting tired of seeing such a hangdog expression on the lively man's face, and not because he was annoyed by it. He just hated that there really wasn't anything he could do to change what had already been dealt to Kagami.

And where was this even _coming_ from? What was it about Kagami that made Aomine want to go out of his way and behave so uncharacteristically? It wasn't making sense, and it was driving him nuts.

Suddenly, Kagami asked, "What is that you keep calling me?"

Confused at first, Aomine remained silent as he studied Kagami's handsome face and sultry, blood-red eyes. Then, he came out of his reverie and smirked.

"What? Bakagami?"

"Yeah. What does that mean?"

Aomine chuckled, knowing his answer was going to rile up the red head. "It's a play on words in Japanese, meaning stupid Kagami."

"Hey! _You're_ fuckin' stupid!"

Aomine paused and sent his gaze to the lake. He knew it was abrupt, but if he hadn't taken his eyes off of Kagami, he would have done something far worse. What the fuck was _wrong_ with him? Why did he keep getting the pressing urge to grab that idiot by the head and kiss him until he was blue in the face? It wasn't sitting well with him. Getting close to Kagami _that way_ was nothing but a bad fucking idea – something he certainly didn't need. _Especially_ not now with Hanamiya on the move.

 _Shit_.

He blew out a breath and straightened his jacket, convinced he'd managed to calm his suddenly curious libido. When he faced Kagami, those red eyes were hooded and a little concerned. Not that Kagami would ever say something like that out loud. Aomine snickered to himself as he turned on his heel and made his way to his truck.

"Let's go, idiot," he called, but the insult held zero heat.

In fact, even to Aomine's practiced ears, it was sounding more and more like an endearment.

 **XxxxxxX**

"Did you get my text?"

Kagami nodded, a blush threatening to rise above the collar of his hoodie. He was obviously still embarrassed by Aomine's offer to use the lake house.

"Good. Let me know when you're goin' up there. I'll tell the housekeeper so she'll know to look out for you guys."

Again, Kagami nodded. They were parked beside his Mercedes SUV, back at the Staples Center parking lot, and Aomine was getting a kick out of watching the red head fidget with nerves. It was kind of cute. But...he decided to have a little mercy on him.

"So...get out already," he drawled.

Kagami's head jerked in his direction so fast, Aomine thought his neck would break. Half-lidded red eyes glared at him in the darkened vehicle, which only made Aomine smirk in return. Deciding to tease Kagami even more just because it was fun as hell, he hopped out of the idling BMW and rounded the back to Kagami's side. He yanked open the passenger door and arched a brow at the unmoving red head.

"I figured you were waiting for an escort, so I'm here to deliver you to your door, Sir," he teased with a knowing glint in his eyes.

Kagami sucked his teeth and rolled his own eyes, but the awkward look he'd been wearing a second ago was gone. Aomine chuckled as he stepped aside, allowing Kagami to exit the truck. The door slammed shut, and Kagami unlocked his own vehicle. However, he hesitated before jumping inside. Concerned, but disguising it as curiosity, Aomine tilted his head to the side and leaned towards Kagami. The last thing he expected happened next. Kagami gave a loud sigh and turned to face Aomine a little suddenly. The movement made Aomine step back, but Kagami was already in his personal space. A strong, muscular arm went around Aomine's neck as Kagami... _hugged_ him.

"Thanks, asshole," Kagami murmured beside his ear, sending little shocks of heat and pleasure skating up and down Aomine's spine.

It was such an _unpredictable_ thing to do, the complete idiot.

Aomine forced back a shudder, but his body was already moving on autopilot, it seemed. It took half a second to reverse their positions, Kagami's back pressed to the door of Aomine's BMW. Aomine stared down the scant few centimeters at Kagami, eyes hooded and heart starting to race uncontrollably. Heat prickled at the back of his neck and under his arms, the rest building an inferno in his groin. He licked his lips as he eyed Kagami's. _God_ , he'd never wanted to kiss someone so badly in his life... He had his hands braced against the SUV on either side of Kagami's broad shoulders, and he was _dying_ to grind their hips together.

Suddenly, a small voice whispered in his mind that this was an _extremely_ bad idea. He wiped his mouth and blew out a shaky breath as he took a step back, relieving himself of the pressure of Kagami's captivating scent. The entire time, Kagami's eyes had been wide with confusion, but as Aomine backed away, they narrowed and softened.

"What was _that_?" he grunted. "I was just thanking you."

Aomine wanted to laugh hysterically, but settled with giving a careless shrug. Kagami had unwittingly given him a way out of that almost disaster.

"Sorry. I'm just not used to people hugging me out of the blue," he muttered.

Kagami snorted and straightened his hoodie as he moved away from the BMW. This time, he slid into his SUV with no hesitation, but he rolled down the window and gave Aomine a challenging little smile.

"Well, good. _Don't_ get used to it. That was a one-time thing, asshole." Red eyes softened just a tiny bit before Kagami continued. "See ya, Aomine."

With a wave, Kagami reversed and rolled out of the parking lot. Aomine watched him go until he couldn't see the Mercedes lights anymore, a persistent warmth in his belly making him frown.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: ATTRACTION (BODY LANGUAGE)**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket...

Onwards...

 _But my heart don't understand_

 _Why I got you on my mind_

 _You think you know somebody_

 _-Ellie Goulding_

XOXOXO

The house was quiet, as it usually was when it was just him and his mother around. Her deteriorating condition didn't always allow for the normal, happy-go-lucky behavior she exhibited. Kagami looked around his room from his spot on the floor in front of his king-sized bed. He'd been rifling through a bunch of old papers and pictures, just to keep himself busy. Practice had been a dull affair because his heart just hadn't been in it. Besides, his mind was too full of a blue-haired man with a notoriously pushy attitude.

He still couldn't quite get over how nonchalant Aomine had been in offering up the use of his elaborate lake house. It didn't make sense, but...it was such a nice gesture, Kagami found himself trying to come up with ways to thank the man that wouldn't be offensive or completely embarrassing.

Meanwhile, when his brain wasn't stuck dwelling on that, it kept reminding him of the deep blue of Aomine's eyes and Aomine's strange reaction to a simple hug. Was it really that Aomine wasn't used to receiving friendly affection? Or was it something else? Kagami cringed and ran a hand over his face. Aomine had looked at him like he'd wanted to strangle him at the time. Kagami wasn't a total idiot, contrary to popular belief, so he knew that there was _something_ he was missing about Aomine. No one honed intimidation so effectively unless there was a specific reason for it. It was also becoming more and more obvious that Aomine wasn't just the owner of an upscale nightclub. Sure, that job required the finesse and lazy poise, not to mention, the in-your-face confidence Aomine owned like a pet, but the dangerous chameleon that Kagami had met the night before hadn't seemed necessary for the man's resume.

So, now he was curious. He wanted to know _everything_ , and that included why Aomine seemed comfortable in more than one skin.

Kagami stretched his legs out in front of him and sighed. It was almost eleven at night, and he wasn't even remotely tired yet. As he leaned against the side of his bed, he closed his eyes and thought of his mother. She was suffering, but she was still so strong. She always cursed him out for fussing too much over what she deemed simple things. When he wanted to make sure she was comfortable in her bed, she tried to hit him with one of her many pillows; and when he just had to get a recipe perfect, she popped him in the head with a wooden spoon, or whatever else was within reach (excluding knives, thank goodness). She wouldn't allow him to help her wash or clean up after her, claiming that was what sisters were for. His Aunt Alex had become a permanent fixture in the house once Elaine's condition had worsened, and it only served as a daily reminder that things were taking a turn for the inevitable.

He loathed admitting defeat in any situation, and with one like this, it made him feel disgustingly helpless. He divided his time between a valiant fight not to break down when his family and friends were around and keeping himself sane when they weren't. He didn't know what he was going to do when it was time for Elaine to let go.

Kagami bit his bottom lip and lowered his head, opening his eyes in order to glare murderously at the floor. Cancer wasn't _fair_. It fought dirty and attacked without notice, and what was worse, it usually wound up victorious. This was an enemy that Kagami was unprepared for – one he didn't know how to defeat – and it made him _furious_. It made him constantly want to punch something or someone – either was acceptable. It made him want to scream...made him want to cry. But then, he'd look into his mother's warm, brown eyes, and she gave him the strength he needed to carry on, even though he knew the worst was yet to come.

Just how the fuck did anyone _deal_ with this kind of thing? He'd done his research, seen the grieving groups that were similar to Alcoholics and Narcotics Anonymous, but he didn't think any of that shit was going to work when it was time for his mother to leave him. Would he _ever_ recover? Just thinking about it made his stomach plunge to his feet before surging back up to his mouth in an effort to evacuate. His heart would start racing painfully, his chest tight with too much emotion. His mom was going to die very soon, and there wasn't a single thing he could do to change that.

A lone tear slipped from his right eye and wound down to his chin, where it hung perilously before falling onto his favorite black t-shirt. He was close to sinking into outright heartbreak, when his cell phone nearly buzzed off the bed. He reached behind his back blindly and grabbed it, answering the call even though he didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" There was beat of silence where Kagami could hear laughter and talking in the background. "Hello?" he repeated.

Finally, a deep, jovial tenor echoed through. "Ah! Sorry to call you so late, Kagami, but Riko and Hyuga told me to."

Kagami frowned for a few seconds before recognition hit him and had him grinning like an idiot. It was his old basketball teammate from high school. "Kiyoshi?"

"Yep, it's me. How are you? How's life been treating you?"

"Uh...good! How about you? I haven't heard from you, Coach, and Hyuga in months!"

"Well, you know...Riko and Hyuga are in Japan on their honeymoon, and I've just been working. I've got a pretty good job doing government security. Nothing like the secret service or anything, but I have to wear a suit and I get to carry a gun. It's a lot of fun."

"That sounds nice!" Kagami chuckled under his breath at his old friend. Kiyoshi Teppei always had a habit of taking life a lot less seriously than the average person. The thought of his carrying a gun was a little daunting, however.

"Yo, wrap it up, Kiyoshi! That ain't a bro call!" a deep voice in the background stated.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry!" Kiyoshi responded with a friendly chortle. "Kagami?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. Where the hell are you? Are you working?"

"Mmm, about that...do you think you could come to the police station and bail me out?"

"EH?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO NOW?!" Kagami freaked.

"Haha! I was pulled over going to the supermarket. Turns out I forgot about a court date for my suspended registration and license, so it turned into a warrant, and then I forgot my wallet in my car. I'll give you back the money-"

"Kiyoshiiiii," Kagami groaned as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the bed. "How do you get _into_ these kinds of messes? I'm not worried about the money, you dork! What police station are you in?"

"East Teiko, I think."

"You _think_?!"

"Ah. Lemme ask."

Kagami listened in disbelief as his friend spoke cheerfully to one of the several voices in the background. After a few moments, Kiyoshi was back.

"Yep, East Teiko."

"Jesus Christ, I can't believe you. I'm on my way."

"Thanks a lot, Kagami!"

Kagami shook his head and climbed to his feet. Kiyoshi was such an oddball. It never ceased to amaze Kagami that the man was also an eerily perceptive person on and off the basketball court.

 **XxxxxxX**

Kagami was en route to the East Teiko police station, when his cell phone rang again. He sent it to the bluetooth service and answered the unidentified number.

"Kiyoshi?"

"Is this Kagami?"

"Who the hell is this?"

A deep chuckle floated over the speaker. "The name's Wakamatsu. Your friend, Teppei, told me you're the one bailing him out?"

"Oh, yeah! Uh, how much do I-"

"Well, I run a bail bonds service, so you'll need to meet me at the station with ten percent of his fine."

"And how much is that?"

"The fine is $589, so with my fees and everything, it'll run you $130 bucks. I'm gonna need you to sign a few things too. That OK?"

Kagami sighed. "Yeah, yeah, it's fine. I'm on my way there now."

"Cool. See ya soon."

Kagami let the call end and shook his head. Only fucking Kiyoshi would end up arrested for a warrant due to a traffic violation. He hadn't seen his senior in who knows how many years, but it felt like he'd taken a trip in a time machine back to when he, Riko and Hyuuga had been responsible for Kiyoshi's careless yet harmless actions.

"I can't believe he's still getting into ridiculous situations like this," Kagami huffed.

He drove for about fifteen more minutes before he pulled into a sparsely occupied parking lot, littered with police cruisers and civilian vehicles. He came to a stop next to an all white SUV that screamed luxury and hopped out of his own truck. As he trudged to the entrance of the advertised police department, Kagami pouted and snatched open the door. He couldn't believe Kiyoshi. He strutted to the receptionist's desk and paused, hands on the granite countertop.

"I'm looking for Wakamatsu?" he droned.

The police officer behind the front desk arched a brow and reached for his walkie talkie, but before he could communicate into it, a tall, blond man rounded the corner, laughing heartily at the even taller brunet walking beside him. Kiyoshi's hands were still cuffed in front of him, but he moved as if he was taking a stroll through a cherry blossom filled park. Kagami wanted to run up to him and ground his knuckles into the man's forehead, but was too happy to see him. Instead, Kagami shook his head and approached his senior.

"Seriously, Kiyoshi?"

Kiyoshi's kind, brown eyes lit up even more with genuine warmth and laughter. "Kagami!"

His arms shot out in preparation of giving Kagami one of his bone-crushing hugs, but thankfully...the cuffs. Kagami turned to the blond beside Kiyoshi, assuming that this had to be Wakamatsu. Wakamatsu nodded when their eyes met, an eyebrow arching in disbelief.

"Kagami? As in Kagami _Taiga_?"

Kagami blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. He still wasn't quite used to being recognized off the court. "Ah. Nice to meet you."

Wakamatsu's grin spread to epic proportions as he turned a pretend scandalized look in Kiyoshi's direction. "You're just fulla surprises, aren't you?"

Kiyoshi's smile was benign as he lifted his arms a bit, indicating the silver cuffs keeping his large wrists together. "I promise I won't run."

Wakamatsu sighed with exasperation as he dug into his pocket presumably for the key. "Kiyoshi, you couldn't even remember to grab your own wallet while you were being arrested; excuse me if I don't consider you a flight risk."

Kagami cackled at that as he reached for his wallet. "Speaking of which, how do I do this?"

"Are you paying cash or with a card?"

Kagami dug through the leather fold, relief flooding him when he glimpsed a couple of large bills. He whipped out the cash and handed it to Wakamatsu after the blond man released Kiyoshi from his binds. As Kiyoshi stood absently rubbing his wrists, Kagami studied his senior.

Kiyoshi was taller than he was, much broader too. In fact, at first glimpse, one would be totally intimidated by the brunet. However, the second Kiyoshi opened his mouth, his threatening aura dissipated like clouds. Kiyoshi reminded Kagami of a younger version of Santa Claus. He was jovial, generous, looked after his juniors much like a papa bear, and he saw _everything_. It was almost frightening how omniscient Kiyoshi seemed to be, but Kagami had grown accustomed to it over the years. Now he even sort of expected it.

After the bond was taken care of, Kagami turned to Wakamatsu and stuck his hand out. "Thanks for being so cool about all of this."

Wakamatsu shook with his right hand and dismissed Kagami's words with a wave of his left. "It's been a pleasure and an honor! As a matter of fact, d'ya think I can have your autograph for my boy? He's a huge Lakers fan."

Kagami blushed again as he reached for the pen and pad Wakamatsu held out to him. How long would it take for him to get used to this kind of treatment? He was officially a professional basketball player, even if he was a rookie. He'd been putting up great numbers when his mind wasn't totally consumed with his mother's condition, so it only made sense that he'd gained some fans in the process. Still...being famous felt really fucking weird.

"No problem." Kagami handed off the autograph and turned to Kiyoshi, suddenly eager to be gone. "Ready?"

Kiyoshi was eerily silent, but nodded his agreement. They said their goodbyes and thank yous to Wakamatsu before exiting the oppressive building. Seemed like there were only two windows in the whole place. They trooped to Kagami's truck, still cloaked in an awkward silence – at least it was awkward on his part. Once they were safely ensconced within the vehicle, Kagami turned to ask Kiyoshi where he wanted to go and maybe what was going on with him, when he was hit with the full force of a gaze he hadn't seen since high school.

"Kagamiii," Kiyoshi started as he rubbed his hairless chin, brown eyes sharp and soft all at the same time. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Kagami didn't even realize he'd been holding his breath until it rushed out of him like air from a punctured tire. He avoided Kiyoshi's all-knowing eyes and glared down at the steering wheel as if it had personally offended him. How the hell did Kiyoshi _do_ that? Was Kagami broadcasting? Was his sadness or depression that obvious? What _was_ it? How in the world had Kiyoshi managed to see through such a carefully constructed facade?

Kagami didn't know if he wanted to answer that loaded gun of a question, but he also didn't want to be rude. He understood that Kiyoshi was only trying to be helpful.

He cleared his throat and forced words through the grim line of his lips. "It's...it's just that...I..." He sighed and started over. "My mom is dying, Kiyoshi."

There was a new kind of silence this time, laden with pain, grief, uncertainty, anger: a whole host of emotions. Kagami didn't know where to go with the conversation, so he sat back and waited for Kiyoshi to pick up where he'd left off.

It felt like the rest of his life had passed before Kiyoshi finally decided to even make a noise to prove that he hadn't turned into a statue. A soul-deep sigh left the taller man as a big, strong hand gripped the back of Kagami's neck and gently squeezed.

This _again_.

He was so lucky to have people around him who didn't feel the need to fill space with empty words of comfort. Kiyoshi remained quiet, but his presence had suddenly become a soothing agent. Kagami leaned into the touch and rubbed a hand over his face, fighting valiantly against the prickling behind his eyes and the stinging in his nose. None of this was fair. None of it. He just wanted his mom to be around until she got really old and he could give her everything she deserved. Now he'd be lucky if she made it through the month.

Man, he could really use a drink.

XOXOXO

"So...how was your daaaaate?"

Aomine rolled his eyes as he puffed on a cigarette and watched the goings on down on the street. He and Haizaki were perched on the roof of a bustling apartment building, waiting for a signal. In the meantime, Haizaki was driving him up the fucking wall with his accusations.

"Don't talk about shit you know nothin' of."

Haizaki snorted and kicked his legs over the edge of the roof. "You are such a filthy liar, Daiki. Want me ta explain how?"

Aomine really didn't want him to, but if he ignored his best friend, it would be just like egging him on. "Fine, enlighten me."

Haizaki's eyes lit up as he turned the upper half of his body in Aomine's direction. "With pleasure, _hijo_! First off, yer only that vague when yer goin' ta get laid. Second, while you were out on this date, ya actually sounded like ya didn't wanna be bothered. _An_ ' ya started speaking Japanese, which tells me that you were 'round somebody ya didn't want knowin' what you were up to. How'd I do?"

Aomine wanted to growl under his breath at his best friend's uncanny ability to see right through him, but he wasn't one to show his entire hand, nor was he about to fold. He prided himself on his poker face, after all. Before he could respond, though, a light below flickered three times in quick succession. Go time.

"It wasn't a date, you moron."

"Ugh! Whatever you say, Daiki. I know you better than you know yerself. Ya can't fool me."

"I know I can't. Yer already a fuckin' fool. Now shut up and let's get this over with."

Haizaki cackled as he surged to his feet, his pocketknife snicking closed as he slipped it into his jacket. They trooped over to the roof door and headed down the slick staircase. It smelled like every disgusting thing one could think of. Aomine wanted to hold his nose, but he also didn't want to inhale the toxic fumes into his mouth. Instead he took the stairs two and three at a time until they made it to the fifth floor, where they entered the hallway and pretended to be incognito.

There were men lounging against the pale gray walls, some throwing dice, some smoking and drinking, others simply loitering. Music thumped loudly in the background and there were even a few women thrown into the mix, but something felt off to Aomine. While he couldn't quite put his finger on it, the sensation nagged at him enough to have him sending a skeptical glance over his shoulder at Haizaki, who was wearing a slight scowl. Haizaki's hands were shoved deeply into his pockets as they traipsed past the men, and Aomine knew his best friend well enough to recognize the barely restrained anxiety. Hell, he was feeling it himself.

They came to a stop in front of a door labeled 5D. Aomine shook his head slightly as he patted his hip, reassuring himself that his gun was still in place. It was supposed to be a routine stop to pick up cash and a few other items before they headed over to handle the situation with Hanamiya. Honestly, that was where Aomine's mind was focused. That and a certain redhead who shall not be named, lest Haizaki torture him even more about his supposed date.

What Aomine couldn't mention, however, was just how consumed he was with Kagami. He couldn't shake the feeling of a strong, muscular arm around his neck, Kagami's breath and low voice in his ear, Kagami's soft and _almost_ affectionate red gaze, his downright intoxicating scent... Aomine was having a really hard time pushing those images and sensations to the back of his mind, where they belonged at the moment. Even though he knew he couldn't afford to be distracted at a time like this, his mind just refused to cooperate with him. Thankfully, Haizaki took the lead.

The silver-haired man knocked on the apartment door in a quick pattern before shoving his hands back into his pockets. To the untrained eye, it seemed like Haizaki was just too careless and laid back, unprepared at best, but Aomine knew better. Haizaki kept his hands close to his weapons at all times in unfamiliar or uncertain scenarios.

A lock slid free and the door swung open, a dark-haired man on the shorter side standing on the threshold assessing them. Aomine vaguely recognized him as one of their trap operators, but other than that, he didn't seem significant. He wore an arrogant grin that rubbed Aomine the wrong way as he and Haizaki entered the apartment. As soon as the door slammed shut behind them, all hell broke loose. The guy who'd answered the door propelled Haizaki into the small kitchenette, where Haizaki's back hit the stove as he struggled to get a grip on his assailant. With his attention too focused on his best friend, Aomine didn't see danger until it had a knife buried to the hilt into his side. Hanamiya's leering face was less than five inches away.

"Yoooo, Aomine-kun," he crooned, voice as slippery as his demeanor. "Long time no see, hm?"

Aomine was too stunned to respond. As a matter of fact, he was too busy keeping a tight hold on Hanamiya's wrist to prevent further damage to the wound in his side. Smirking through a grimace and trying to ignore the sweat beading along his brow, he leered back at the dark-haired miscreant, loathed to admit that he'd been caught completely unaware.

"Ah...it's been a while."

He could feel blood trickling down his side, wetting his hoodie and jeans, but he refused to let it deter him from the issue at hand. He was also worried about Haizaki in the kitchen. The silence was concerning, even though Aomine knew that Haizaki was more than capable of taking care of himself.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't have a surprise in store for you, Aomine-kun? I mean, _really_. What your little pet did to Kentaro was inexcusable. I hope you like my greeting."

Aomine winced as Hanamiya tried to twist the knife, but thankfully, he was stronger than the dark-haired man. His grip on Hanamiya's wrist held true, but he couldn't say for certain just how long he'd be able to hold out.

Suddenly, he spied Haizaki creeping up behind Hanamiya. He must have incapacitated his attacker and left the kitchen from the other side. Aomine grinned through the throbbing pain that threatened to make his knees buckle.

"Gotta admit, I wasn't expecting it, but..." here he paused and yanked Hanamiya closer, throwing the shorter man totally off balance. "Please allow me to return the favor."

Aomine knew that it was a risk, but he was so fucking _furious_ , he didn't much care at the moment. He slammed his right fist into Hanamiya's jaw, the motion sending Hanamiya flying backward into Haizaki's waiting arms. It also wrenched the knife from Aomine's side, the pain so white-hot and sudden, it made Aomine stumble into the wall behind him. He gripped his side, blood flowing more freely over his hip. He braced a hand against the wall to keep himself standing as he watched Haizaki manhandle Hanamiya into a humiliating headlock.

Haizaki pulled Hanamiya over to Aomine in that degrading manner, concern lacing his dark gray eyes. "Hey, Daiki, you don' look too good."

"I'm fine," Aomine snapped as he straightened, fire lancing through his side as he faced down his opponent.

Hanamiya glared up at him, eyes narrowed with malice. Aomine's patience with the situation had come and gone long ago. Now, he just wanted to end it all. Unfortunately, his injury must have been worse than he anticipated because when he moved forward even the slightest bit, his head went light and his mouth went fuzzy. He had just enough wits about him to draw his gun and hold it out to Haizaki.

"C-Call Tetsu..."

His eyes were glued shut, consciousness gone before he even hit the floor.

XOXOXO

Kagami stared down at his cell phone and bit his lip, anxious as all hell. He'd texted Aomine over an hour ago letting him know that he was headed to the cabin with his mother that evening. While Elaine's condition was worsening, her demeanor was brightening and Kagami wanted to take advantage of it. He'd taken a leave of absence from work, his coach clearly wanting to protest but also not seem like a heartless asshole at the same time.

"Taiga, you ready yet?" Alex asked, green eyes sparkling over the rim of her pink glasses.

Kagami jumped a little, still completely focused on his phone. "Y-yeah, I'm coming now. Is mom ready to go?"

"We're waiting on you, numbskull."

With that, his aunt disappeared from the doorway. Kagami paced his room a few times as he chewed on his lower lip. What the hell was taking Aomine so long to respond anyway? Had he changed his mind about letting them use the cabin? It _had_ been a little over a week since Aomine had made his original offer, after all. Kagami's heart started racing as all negative thought entered his mind. He just couldn't help himself. It was already strange accepting such a huge gesture from a virtual stranger, so wouldn't it make sense -

"Taigaaaa! What are you doing, sweetie?"

The sound of his mom's voice cleared up his apprehension right away. He'd already made up his mind that he was giving the woman the getaway she deserved. He'd even taken off from work. There was no way in hell he could back out of it now, Aomine and his wishy-washyness be damned. Kagami grabbed the handle of a large, rolling suitcase and dragged it out of his room, shutting off the light as he went. He clattered down the stairs and was greeted by his mom standing with her hands on her hips, lips pulled into an adorable pout.

"You can't get me all excited for a vacation and then drag your big feet, Taiga," she playfully griped.

He grinned and patted her head over the gray, cable-knit hat she wore. "Sorry, sorry! We can go now."

"Good! You can carry our bags too, then, slowpoke!"

Kagami shook his head but was eternally grateful that Elaine was in a good mood. She was smiling and joking around, which hadn't been the case about a week before.

They headed out to his truck, where he loaded the bags and helped his mom get comfortable in the front seat. He handed her the aux cord and grinned, knowing she liked to play DJ whenever they were in the car together. Just as he expected, she grabbed her cell phone and pulled up her favorite playlist. Nelly's "Hot in Herre" came through the speakers, and Kagami had to puff his cheeks and bite his lips in order to avoid outright laughing. Elaine was so funny.

 **XxxxxxX**

When they arrived and approached the cabin from the long, dirt road, Elaine's mouth dropped open. "Taiga," she breathed.

Alex leaned forward from her spot in the back, hands tight on the middle console. "What _is_ this place?"

"It's a cabin. A...a f-friend of mine loaned it to us for a while," he explained, his face exploding with heat as he rubbed the back of his neck.

It was _incredibly_ weird referring to Aomine as a friend.

This time, instead of parking across from the cabin like Aomine had, Kagami pulled onto the actual property and parked in front of a huge four-car garage. He had just shut off the engine and hopped out of the truck when a short, solemn-faced, powder-blue haired man appeared out of thin air beside him. Kagami jumped and yelled so hard, he scared his mom and aunt. Alex rushed around the vehicle to his side, while Elaine advanced at a much more sedate pace.

"Taiga! What happened?!" Alex blurted.

Kagami turned to the man and stared at him. He seemed vaguely familiar now that Kagami got a good look at him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Who are _you_? How did you get here?"

While Kagami thought that was an extremely odd series of questions, he could see how one might wonder how they'd stumbled upon such a secluded location. He rubbed the back of his neck again and cleared his throat.

"Um, well, Aomine told me I could bring my folks here for a while."

Kuroko's face was so expressionless, it was impossible to read his thoughts. However, he nodded shortly and held up a hand. "One moment, please."

Kagami watched as the shorter man walked a small distance away from them, producing a cell phone. After a brief pause, he spoke into the receiver and slipped the phone back into his pocket.

"Follow me please," he called as he began making his way up the grand staircase that led to the cabin's entrance.

Kagami held up a hand in front of his mom and aunt before jogging up to the smaller man, who moved rather quickly for his size. "Wait a minute! What about our stuff?"

Before Kuroko could even respond, a group of about four men wearing black slacks and crisp white dress shirts appeared from around the side of the garage. One of the men boldly moved in on Kagami, hand held out and face impassive. Kagami frowned and started to ask just what the fuck the guy was waiting for, when the man spoke up, voice deep and monotone.

"Your keys, Sir."

"Why do you want my keys?"

Even though the man seemed really good at playing the unruffled worker, Kagami still caught the small eye-roll as the man continued, "I can't park your vehicle without the keys, Sir."

Kagami flushed in embarrassment as he heard his aunt Alex cackling in the background. Kuroko cleared his throat and indicated the entrance again with a nod.

"Shall we, Kagami-kun?"

Granted, Kagami nodded and followed along behind the blue-haired man, but he was internally freaking out. Not only did he _not_ tell Kuroko his name, but the bustling workers and lavish atmosphere was starting to get to him, and he hadn't even made it into the cabin yet. He slowed his steps in order to allow Elaine and Alex to catch up to him before they entered the wooden palace together.

Elaine gasped and looked around in obvious awe, while Alex's eyes just grew to an enormous size behind her glasses. The foyer was lofty, but warm and welcoming at the same time. Full of muted greens and browns and golds, the room did its job of announcing the magnificence still to come. The one thing Kagami liked the most about it was the lack of a chandelier. In its place was an atrium window, the moon peeking inside like a curious child.

Kuroko led them off to the left, where a wide, staircase led to the upper level of the cabin. Kagami paused to help his mom climb the steps, even though she tried to fuss at him about it. When they reached the top, Kuroko showed them to a room that was probably the size of his living room and kitchen put together.

"This is one of the guest rooms. I was told that your lady companions would probably prefer this one."

Kagami arched a brow as he peered into the room. It was big enough, that was for sure, but he could see what Kuroko might have meant. There were two, large beds, both already turned down and ready for occupation. There also seemed to be a bathroom next to the ridiculous walk-in closet.

"Your room is down the hall, Kagami-kun, next to the master suite," Kuroko mentioned. "Your belongings will be brought to you shortly. Is there anything else you need before I leave?"

Kagami absently shook his head. This sort of treatment would certainly take some getting used to. He almost felt like royalty. He glanced down at Kuroko and thought about Aomine and why he still hadn't heard from him. He checked his phone again, just to be sure, but as he'd thought: nothing.

"Actually, yeah. You wouldn't be able to tell me where Aomine is, would you?"

If Kagami didn't know any better, he would have thought he'd seen a glimpse of a smirk that was there and gone in the same second on Kuroko's blank face. "I'm not at liberty to say, Kagami-kun. I apologize."

Kagami frowned, hating to admit to himself that he was disappointed. He wondered what the hell was going on with the blue-haired man and why he hadn't seen him in over a week... _again_.

"If that's all, Kagami-kun, I'll be going now. Please, make yourself at home and have a good evening."

"Ah, thanks, Kuroko. You too."

Kuroko nodded and poked his head into the room Kagami's mom and aunt were sharing. "Have a good evening, ladies. It was nice to meet you."

"Oh! You too, hun! Will you be back tomorrow?" Elaine asked as she sauntered over.

Kuroko shook his head. "I don't think so, ma'am."

"Aww, well, it really was nice of you to help us get settled in."

"Not a problem, Kagami-san. Again, good evening."

Alex and Elaine waved as Kuroko made his way back down the stairs. Kagami grinned at just how proper and polite Kuroko was, even though they seemed to be around the same age. As serious as the guy was, he also seemed really cool.

Kagami turned to the women in his life and smiled. "I guess I'll leave you guys to it. I'm gonna crash."

Elaine came out of the room and reached a small hand up towards Kagami's head. Kagami indulged her and leaned over, damned near purring as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Get some rest, sweetheart. We'll be here in the morning."

"Ah," he grunted.

He dipped, hugged the tiny woman and kissed her forehead before waving at Alex and heading down the hall in the direction Kuroko had indicated earlier. He opened the last door he reached and assumed it was the right one. The room was pitch dark, but the glow from the moon spilled inside through a sliding glass door across from the king-sized bed. The glass door led to a covered balcony that briefly caught Kagami's eye. He closed the bedroom door and searched for the light switch, sighing with exhaustion and exasperation when he didn't find one.

He was too tired for this.

He'd had a busy day, running around doing last minute preparations for their trip, and now it was catching up to him in a very big way. He stood off to the side of the bed and pulled his hoody and t-shirt over his head, kicking his sneakers off too. He was just about to pull down his jeans when movement on the bed made him freeze.

 _What the fuck?_

A lamp clicked on and Kagami's stomach plummeted out of his ass as his heart leaped into his mouth. Sleepy, midnight-blue eyes narrowed at him as Aomine rose to his elbows and glared. It took a while, but once recognition lit Aomine's intense, dark eyes, he sat all the way up, expression openly surprised. The surprise bled into a grimace as he gripped his side, where a white bandage covered the lower left side of his abdomen. Kagami, however, was in the middle of an epic fucking meltdown. He was shirtless, his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped, completely off guard in the presence of the one man he found attractive.

"Sh-shit!" he blurted as he reached for his discarded clothes, face _on fire_. "A-Aomine, what are you doing here?!"

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: HYPERAWARENESS**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket...

 **I apologize for the tardiness. School has been getting the best of me…**

Onward...

 _And that's a good mood  
Have you feelin' like you gettin' in a good groove  
Feelin' better than you're feelin' in a while  
I just wanna make you smile (smile smile smile)  
You light me up  
Electricity like every time we touch_

 _Meg Donnelly_

XOXOXO

The pain medication had him tripping. Why else would he wake up in what he thought was the middle of the night to a damned near naked Bakagami?

Aomine sat up in the large bed and stared at the shirtless red head, heart racing and head aching. Not to mention, there was a knife-beaked woodpecker having a helluva time with his side. He watched as Kagami fumbled with his jeans before grabbing a shirt and hoodie from the floor, he even registered Kagami's blundering "A-Aomine, what are you doing here?!", and yet...

Was he dreaming?

Aomine sighed, ran his fingers through his messy hair and tried his hand at speaking. "What kind of question is that, Bakagami? This is my house," he croaked.

Holy shit, was that his voice?

Kagami had just gotten his t-shirt over his head, the hoodie thrown casually over his shoulder, when he paused and seemed to study Aomine. His red eyes were narrowed as they slowly edged lower. Aomine frowned and wanted to tell the idiot to mind his wandering gaze, when he remembered the wound in his side, along with the incident that had caused it. Even though it had been a week, it still pissed him off and embarrassed him to no end.

That was beside the point.

Kagami didn't know about the incident, so he had no idea why Aomine was sporting a large bandage over his lower abdomen. Aomine glanced down at his side and winced. He'd unconsciously clutched it as he sat up and probably disturbed his stitches. Blood was beginning to stain the gauzy material, which couldn't be good. With another sigh, he carefully turned down his blanket and moved his legs over the side of the bed in Kagami's direction. After a beat of gathering his strength, he stood and reached for his favorite robe he'd tossed over a chair in the corner. He was trying his hardest to ignore two things: the fact that he was almost naked himself in a pair of black boxer briefs, _and_ Kagami's stupid eyes that seemed glued to his slow-moving body. Finally, he couldn't take it, so as he gingerly held his side, he turned to the other man with murder in his own eyes.

" _What_?" he snapped with more bite than he'd intended.

Kagami's concerned frown morphed into a full-on scowl as his eyes rested on Aomine's face again. "What do you mean, _what_ , asshole? What the fuck happened to you?"

"None of your business," was his immediate reply, but apparently, Kagami wasn't taking that as an answer.

The red head stalked into Aomine's personal space and crowded it, eyes and nostrils wide with hostility. "Don't make me kick your ass," he growled, voice dropping and doing disturbing things to Aomine's stomach. "We aren't gonna start that shit again. Now, tell me what's going on. How did you get this?"

Kagami's voice had gone soft, the snap tapering off as he took it upon himself to lift the left side of Aomine's robe and inspect the bandaged injury. Aomine closed his eyes and quietly breathed for a few moments, vehemently denying in his mind that he was enjoying Kagami's nearness and warm scent. The red head smelled like spices and clean clothes. Once Aomine came back to his senses, he opened his eyes and pretended to glare at the idiot who kept managing to barge into his life at the most inopportune times.

Now, he had to lie.

"I got into a scuffle at the club. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big – _are you fucking kidding me?_ This thing is bleeding, by the way."

Aomine glanced down at the bandage again and sucked his teeth. The blood stain had grown even more, which meant he'd definitely disrupted the stitches again. Tetsu was going to kill him. He looked around for his phone and spotted it on the night stand beside the bed. As he went to grab it, his head betrayed him and went light, his vision swimming for a second. He stumbled and reached for the edge of the bed, but before he could touch _anything_ , a secure hold was attached to his uninjured side.

"Careful, dumbass."

Aomine blinked away the cobwebs and focused on Kagami's clearly distressed face. What was this? Why did this idiot seem so upset about his wound? Kagami had a strong arm curved around Aomine's back as he steadied him, and the heat was like a cattle brand even through the thick material of his robe.

"I'm fine," he grumbled. "Let me sit down."

Kagami didn't argue, instead leading Aomine to the edge of the bed and allowing him to ease down onto it. He was too embarrassed to meet Kagami's eyes. He'd completely forgotten about inviting the red head to the lake house, considering it had taken Kagami so long to accept in the first place. Not to mention, it had been over a week without hearing anything from Kagami, so Aomine had assumed the idiot had changed his mind. Now that Aomine needed to lay low for a while, of course Kagami would show up with his mother in tow, he was guessing.

Aomine shook his head and grabbed his phone. Once he activated the screen and entered his password, he immediately rolled his eyes. He had six missed calls from Haizaki, one from Tetsu, and a text message from Kagami. Of _course_.

"Obviously, I'm just seeing your message."

"Yeah, no shit, Einstein. What is this from, anyway? You said you got in a scuffle, but..."

Kagami let his sentence trail off as he gave Aomine an intense look. It was more than evident that he wasn't letting the situation go without an in-depth explanation, especially after that little episode. Aomine sighed and made himself comfortable, even though his wound was throbbing like the bass in a dubstep song.

"Some idiots got in a fight. I tried to break it up and ended up getting caught between them and the wrong end of a knife," he rumbled.

Kagami's mouth opened in shock as he stared. A few beats passed before he shouted, "A knife?! What do you mean it's not a big deal?! Y-You could've died!"

"Why are you so fucking loud, dumbass?" Aomine drawled in response, eyes lowered to half-mast.

His body was still under the influence of the pain medication Tetsu had given him a couple of hours ago, and Kagami's yelling was doing him no favors. He was sleepy and really just wanted to crawl back under the covers and hibernate.

"How are you being so nonchalant about this? You were _stabbed_! You're lucky to be alive!"

While all of that was true, Aomine didn't understand why Kagami was making such a spectacle about it. As a matter of fact, he knew just how to get Kagami out of his sudden mother hen mode. With a sly smirk, he looked up into those russet eyes, expression innocent.

"Awww, you must really care about me, huh, Bakagami?"

His question got the desired result. Kagami blushed from the tips of his ears down to the top of his chest, his eyes big with mortification.

"Sh-Shut up, you jerk! Remind me never to show any concern for you again!"

Aomine chuckled as he rubbed a hand over his face. The drowsiness was getting heavier as they spoke. He delicately scooted back towards his pillows and grabbed his blanket. If Kagami didn't get the picture after that, then he really was an idiot.

"You should get that taken care of before you go back to sleep," Kagami murmured, eyes glued to Aomine's bandage. "It doesn't look too good."

Aomine rolled his eyes and fought the urge to grin at the abrupt cute side Kagami was showing. "Are you hiding a nursing degree under that big ass t-shirt you've got on?"

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with my shirt. And no, I don't have a nursing degree, but I'm pretty good with first aid."

Aomine had tossed the blanket over his head, but at Kagami's words, he lowered it and peered over the edge at the tall red head. He studied Kagami's face and realized that he was serious.

"You know how to change a bandage?"

Kagami nodded and bit his bottom lip. "You've got stitches under there, right?" It was Aomine's turn to nod. "I can handle that," Kagami confirmed.

Aomine was quietly impressed, but he wasn't about to show that shit. He pointed to the chair where he'd discarded his robe previously. "I think Tetsu left the kit over there."

Kagami turned to look for the first aid kit, and Aomine took that time to let his gaze rake over the red head. Kagami had on a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt that was a couple sizes too big for him. A pair of black and red Jordans were kicked to the side next to him, and his hoodie had fallen to the floor during their shuffle. While he was still incredibly attractive, there were bags under his blood red eyes and stress lines creasing his forehead. Aomine didn't like it.

Kagami grabbed the kit and turned back to Aomine, uncertainty in his gaze. Aomine pushed the blanket down to the middle of his thighs and maneuvered his way out of his robe. After that he lay back against his pillows and arched an eyebrow at Kagami.

"You gonna stand there all night, or what?"

He'd sounded suggestive on purpose just so he could see Kagami blush again. It was cute as hell. He watched as Kagami's lips pulled into a tight knot and he made his way over to the bed, skittish as a mouse. After what felt like forever, Kagami lowered himself to the bed and edged closer. Once he was as near as he dared, Kagami opened the first aid kit and rummaged through it. Aomine marked his movements with much interest, entirely too curious about this side of Kagami. He'd seen the depression, he'd seen the fire and belligerence, and now he was seeing the nurturing and caring side of his old rival. He couldn't say he hated it.

Kagami laid out a few items on a piece of gauze before he snapped on a pair of gloves and reached for the soiled bandage still stuck to Aomine's side. When his fingers brushed Aomine's skin, Aomine inhaled and closed his eyes. He wasn't trying to give away the fact that he'd enjoyed that a little too much, even under the latex. He kept his eyes glued shut as Kagami peeled away the bandage. There was a brief moment of discomfort when the stitches were separated from the soft material, but right after, there was hell fire and brimstone. His eyes shot open to glare up at the red head and instead ended up being hypnotized by the look of concentration Kagami wore. His bottom lip was tucked between his teeth and he wore a slight scowl.

Aomine would later blame the pain medication and drowsiness for the way he was starting to feel towards Kagami. He couldn't take his eyes off of the other man, and everything Kagami did seemed to enthrall him. Aomine lowered his gaze to Kagami's hands, silently watching as his wound was carefully cleaned, his stitches inspected, and a new bandage applied. Once his work was done, Kagami sat back with such a complete look of satisfaction and accomplishment, it made Aomine grin against his better judgment.

"Thanks, Bakagami," he mumbled before closing his eyes and slipping a little further into the abyss.

The last thing he registered was Kagami's voice softly responding, "No problem, _aho_ ," before his blanket was tucked securely around him.

XOXOXO

Kagami stared down at Aomine, still reeling from shock and a bad case of butterflies. It had taken the blue-haired man no time at all to fall asleep once his bandage had been changed, his face the picture of serenity and, dare Kagami say, _innocence_.

He snorted, the notion sounding ridiculous in his own mind. Aomine was far from innocent, even while he was harmless in slumber. The man exuded strength and power in ways that baffled and mesmerized Kagami, and yet, he couldn't keep himself from seeking the man out. Kagami went back to watching the blue-haired man rest, his eyes taking in everything, his heart pounding. He knew that there was something big happening inside of him, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. For the meantime, he just planned to enjoy the sensation.

Aomine's head was tilted back, mouth slightly open as he quietly snored. Kagami felt his own lips pull into a small smirk. For a man so suave and intimidating with his presence, Aomine sure resembled a kid stuck at home, sick with a cold. His midnight tresses were tousled and sticking up in places, but it didn't take away from how soft it looked. An abrupt urge to run his fingers through the dark strands of hair hit Kagami like a speeding car…so he did. He waited for a few beats, his breath stalled in his chest as he watched Aomine continue to sleep. When the other man didn't move or seem like he was about to wake, Kagami inched closer until his hand hovered over Aomine's smooth brow. Before he could talk himself out of the very foolish thing he was about to do, he gently toyed with the hair at Aomine's hairline. He rubbed the midnight strands between his thumb and forefinger for a few seconds, then moved on to full contact. He slid his fingers into Aomine's hair and massaged his scalp, so caught up in the moment, he almost forgot where he was and what he was doing. When Aomine sighed, smacked his lips and turned into the tender touch with an almost purr, it jerked Kagami out of his outrageous spell.

 _What the fuck am I doing?!_

He snatched his hand away like Aomine's head was blue fire, heart galloping behind his ribs. What was he _thinking_? If Aomine had awakened to Kagami stroking his hair like they were lovers…

The sudden thought made Kagami freeze and stare off into the distance. Lovers? Yes, he found Aomine extremely handsome for a guy, but…was he actually _attracted_ to the blue-haired man? There was no way. Kagami glanced back down at the dusky-skinned man, breath catching in his chest.

Was there?

XOXOXO

Aomine slowly opened his eyes and gave a luxurious yawn and stretch. As soon as his arms made it over his head, he recoiled like he'd reached into a blazing fire.

"Shit!" he hissed and reached for his side.

He moved the blanket aside and inspected the bandage covering his wound, relieved when he didn't spot any blood. However, looking at the fresh bandage reminded him of how he'd gotten it in the first place. A lazy grin curled his lips as he carefully swung his legs over the side of the large bed. Bakagami had all the timing of a woman's time of the month. Aomine shook his head as he climbed to his feet and threw on his robe. He slid on his favorite pair of slippers and scratched the back of his head. While he enjoyed remembering the embarrassed look on Kagami's face and his cute way of behaving the night before, Aomine was starving. His stomach was growling obnoxiously, and it was time that he put an end to it.

He glanced over at the window, noted the gloomy sky and smirked. He _loved_ rainy days, especially when he didn't have anything important to do. They were perfect for being a lazy piece of shit, which he planned to be with relish. He shuffled out of his room and headed down the hall towards the stairs that would lead him to the fancy kitchen he had no clue how to operate outside of the microwave and the coffee machine.

He was so preoccupied with the self-promised caffeine that he didn't realize he was being watched as he entered the kitchen. He was standing in front of a mysteriously full coffee pot, when goosebumps raised all over his arms and neck. The kitchen was eerily silent, but now that he paid attention to his surroundings, it smelled amazing and felt cozy as his robe. He'd obliviously walked into an audience. He pretended no one was there as he grabbed a mug from the cabinet, filled it with the blessed caffeine, made his way to the fridge where he added half & half, then went back to the counter where he added a couple of teaspoons of sugar.

Aomine took his time turning to face his guests, figuring it was Bakagami and his mom. What he found when he carefully pivoted in place was a bombshell of a blonde woman with a devilish grin and mischievous green eyes trained on him over a pair of pink glasses. Beside her was a smaller brunette with big sepia eyes…and hauntingly familiar eyebrows. She wore a gray, cable-knit hat over her curly, brown hair, and her tiny body was swallowed up by a baggy, teal sweater over black leggings. The blonde, on the other hand, was barely dressed in a white cami and scandalously short, black pajama shorts. Her breasts were almost succeeding in overpowering her top, and her hips were mighty distracting.

Who the fuck was this woman?

Aomine cleared his throat and nodded in their direction. "Good morning."

The blonde chuckled and lifted a mug of her own to her lips, but she didn't reply. The brunette (obviously Kagami's mother) stared at him as if she'd seen a ghost. After what felt like the longest, most uncomfortable pause in the world, she shook herself out of her surprise and tilted her head to the side.

"And who are you? Are you friends with that little, blue-haired boy?" she asked.

Her voice caught Aomine off guard. He'd been expecting something high and chirpy, but instead, her voice was low and soothing. He fought through the shock and schooled his features back to his usual poker face.

"Something like that," he rumbled as he shifted his stance and leaned against the counter. He lifted his mug to his lips and sipped before continuing. "I own this place, though. You must be Baka – I mean, Kagami's mom."

"Mm," she agreed with a wide smile that reminded him too much of a tall red head. "What's your name?"

He wasn't sure how he felt about being interrogated by his old rival's mother but decided to go with the flow since they would be sharing living space for a while.

"Aomine. Aomine Daiki."

"Oh. Well, it's very nice to meet you, Daiki."

He nodded. "You too."

"How did you meet Taiga?" the blonde finally spoke up.

When Aomine focused his gaze on her, he felt an eerie shiver race down his spine. She was looking at him in a way that made him feel like she knew all of his secrets and was just trying to make him confess. What the hell was _that_ about? After a moment of consideration, he figured it would be safe to talk about his and Kagami's basketball past and how they'd reunited at his club, so that's what he did.

"Ah," the blonde nodded. "So, you're just friends, then?"

Aomine wanted to bristle at her tone and what it might have been implying, but before he could, Kagami's mother slapped the woman's arm and scolded her.

"Alex! What are you saying? Don't embarrass him!"

Aomine was beginning to feel like he was standing on the outside of an inside joke. The blonde named Alex snickered as she sipped from her mug again, green eyes positively dancing with misconduct. Kagami's mom shook her head and turned back to Aomine with an apologetic smile. Everything about her screamed love and chocolate chip cookies.

"Forgive my sister, Daiki. We're just not used to Taiga having many friends. At least none he's been comfortable enough to introduce _us_ to."

Aomine was all set to tease the living shit out of Bakagami the next time he saw him…until the man shuffled into the kitchen looking like sin and indulgence all tucked into a neat wrapper. Kagami had on a white t-shirt that actually hugged his muscular torso and didn't quite reach his waist. The gray sweats he wore were clearly only used for sleepwear. They clung to his legs and showed off his butt in a way that made Aomine feel like an outrageous pervert. Kagami was barefoot and seemed way too comfortable. He yawned and scratched the back of his head as he slowly made his way over to the counter where Aomine perched.

Apparently, Kagami hadn't spotted him yet, even though Aomine was in no way hiding. He watched, highly amused as Kagami grabbed a mug from the cabinet over the coffee machine and poured himself a cup. It was then that those hooded red eyes slid over in Aomine's direction.

"Oh. Mornin'," he mumbled, voice husky with sleep.

Aomine ignored the arousal that lanced through his belly as he nodded. That was odd. Kagami was behaving so…nonchalantly. And that was when the red head woke up. Eyes wide, Kagami turned back to him, mouth opened in shock. Aomine just arched a brow and sipped from his mug.

"A-Aomine! Wh-what are you doing?! You should still be in bed!"

"Oh-ho?" Alex noised from the island.

Kagami's face, ears and neck went completely red as he whirled in the woman's direction. "Alex! It's not like that!"

"Not like what? I didn't even say anything, Taiga."

"You didn't have to!" Kagami argued.

"Are you sure you aren't just projecting?"

"Mooooommm!"

Aomine was thoroughly enjoying himself. From the mortified look Kagami was wearing, to the bantering between the red head and the blonde, it all served as wonderful entertainment. And then, Kagami's mother interrupted.

"Taiga, how come you never mentioned Daiki? He seems like a nice boy."

Aomine gave a slight scowl. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been referred to as a boy, let alone a _nice_ one.

"Oh my god, mom," Kagami groaned as he covered his face with one hand. "I swear, I can't take you two _anywhere_."

"Taiga! That wasn't very nice! I'm only asking because you never let us meet any of your friends!"

Aomine's eyes lit up as he watched Kagami's face flush even further with absolute mortification. The red head opened his mouth to argue, but the blonde named Alex interjected first.

"Well, Elaine, it's not like he actually has friends to introduce us to."

"I have plenty of friends!" Kagami snapped.

Aomine snorted into his mug, drawing the attention of everyone else in the room. Sweet silence reigned for about ten seconds before Alex was cackling, Elaine was wide-eyed, and Kagami was glaring grisly death at him.

"What do you know, anyway?" the red head grumbled before stalking over to the fridge.

Kagami's ears, cheeks, neck and chest were bright red as he tried to hide behind the refrigerator door. Aomine thought the sight was one of the most adorable things he'd ever seen in his life, and just as he went to tease his old rival without mercy, a deafening "BOOM" sounded from the foyer. Kagami peered around the silver door, forked eyebrows raised with curiosity and confusion, face still slightly flushed, while Aomine turned to the kitchen doorway with a frown, mug of coffee still in hand.

What the hell was that?

He was straightening up away from the counter, intent on investigating the noise, when he didn't even have to worry about it anymore. A very loud, very distinct voice rose from the front entrance, echoing throughout the lower level of the house.

"Daaaiiiikiiiiiii, dollllll! Where the hell are ya? You've been ignoring my calls, baby!"

Everyone in the kitchen pinned Aomine with quizzical looks, eyebrows raised and eyes wide. Of course, that fucking idiot would use that kind of language when Aomine had a house full of guests who wouldn't know that it was a running joke. Aomine gritted his teeth, jaw twitching as he tried not to outwardly react to his best friend's untimely arrival. And then he locked eyes with Kagami who was still frozen by the refrigerator. Blood red eyes were wide with shock, but upon closer inspection, Aomine swore he spotted disappointment and, dare he say it, a little jealousy. Aomine arched a brow and held the red head's gaze, wishing not for the first time that they were alone.

"Baaaaaaaabe! C'mon, don't be like this! I had to almost torture Kuroko to get him ta tell me where ya were an' now you're hidin' from me!"

Aomine closed his eyes and let out a soul deep sigh. He was going to kill that silver-haired idiot. On cue, Haizaki peeked into the kitchen and spotted Aomine near the counter.

"Honey!" he shouted and danced over, arms outstretched. "Here you are!"

Aomine bared his teeth and used his free hand to cover Haizaki's face, holding him at bay and wishing the asshole would just open his eyes and realize that they had company.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Aomine growled through clenched teeth.

"What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _you_? You ignore my calls, you hole up in no man's land – move your hand, jerk," Haizaki mumbled through Aomine's fingers. Aomine reluctantly removed his hand, fire spitting from his eyes as he willed his best friend to _wake the fuck up_. "What's-"

 _Finally_ , Haizaki felt the presence of other people in the kitchen because his gray eyes narrowed as they slid in Kagami's direction. Kagami had closed the fridge long ago, and with Haizaki's keen gaze on him, he straightened with confused defiance. Aomine thought it was actually kind of impressive. Not to mention, cute. Kagami was doing a lot of cute shit lately.

"Well, hello," Haizaki rumbled, mischief and knowing, glistening in his eyes. Aomine didn't like it one bit. He recognized that look and knew that it meant nothing good.

Aomine cleared his throat, trying to distract his best friend from the tall red head, but it was futile. Haizaki had Kagami in his sights and wasn't about to let up. The silver-haired man edged closer to Kagami, and Aomine saw the instant Kagami's hackles went up.

"Don't I know this guy?" Haizaki asked, head tilted to the side. Kagami frowned but before he could say anything, Haizaki continued with a quick snap of his fingers. "That's right! He was at Mirrored."

Damage control was a must. Aomine carefully pushed away from the counter, set down his coffee mug and gripped Haizaki's elbow. Haizaki stared Kagami down some more but eventually turned back to Aomine, grin wide and filthy, gray eyes smug and far too knowing. Aomine found himself gritting his teeth again. He wasn't about to have this conversation in a kitchen full of spectators.

"Shogo…," he started, making sure to fill his own eyes with murderous intent. "This is Kagami, his mom and his aunt. They're going to be staying here for a while."

Haizaki's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He tweaked his chin and ran his tongue over his teeth with way too much glee. "Oh, yeah?"

Aomine's words must have caught up with him a little later than expected because Haizaki's face went slack a moment before he whirled in place to have a gander at the two women seated at the kitchen table. The blonde, Alex, waved cheekily with two fingers, while Elaine gave Haizaki a warm, yet confused smile.

"And the plot thickens," Haizaki murmured.

Alex snorted a chuckle. "You can say that again."

Aomine didn't have time for this shit. It was fine when it was just Kagami and his family but throwing Haizaki into the mix was too dangerous. At best, the silver-haired man was a menace, at worst, he was a hell-raising, loose cannon. Even with good intentions, Haizaki had no filter and tended to let things slip that were better left unsaid. Particularly about their business. Kagami had no idea who or what Aomine really had his hands in, and Aomine planned to keep it that way. The last thing he wanted was to scare off the red head and his tentative friendship.

"Shogo, let's talk out here," Aomine suggested, even though his tone made it sound like a command.

Haizaki got the picture, thankfully, and followed Aomine into the hallway. As he was leaving, Aomine turned to the women at the table and nodded. "Sorry for the disturbance. It was nice meeting you, ladies." Elaine and Alex nodded in return, Alex with that creepy, knowing smirk and Elaine with her cozy smile. Aomine glanced at Kagami, who was still looking at Aomine as if he'd betrayed him, weird eyebrows pulled into a fearsome scowl. "Later, Bakagami."

Aomine didn't wait for a response as he pulled Haizaki out into the hall. Now, he could figure out what his best friend wanted without risking exposure.

XOXOXO

Kagami didn't realize he was still gaping at the kitchen door until Alex loudly and obnoxiously cleared her throat. With a jolt, he turned to his aunt and mother at the table. Alex's smirk was downright insufferable and Kagami had an idea why. He tended to broadcast his thoughts on his face and right now, he really wanted to know just who the hell that guy was to Aomine. The pet names and closeness bothered Kagami in ways he wasn't expecting.

"So…this has been a very weird but interesting morning," Alex stated as she sipped from a mug. "Not to mention, informative."

Elaine sighed and chuckled, her eyes glued to Kagami. He could tell there were things she wanted to say to him but didn't want to instigate the mood Alex was in. Instead, she nodded and quirked her lips.

Kagami was still reeling. He hadn't been prepared to see Aomine in the kitchen, robe open and hair a sexy mess. His midnight-blue eyes had been hooded and way too amused, but all Kagami could think about was how infuriatingly hot the man was.

Just _what_ was happening to him? Never in a million years did he ever think he would be attracted to another man, and here he was not only attracted, but jealous of Aomine's… _friend_? Or… _boy_ friend? He didn't know, and it was confusing the hell out of him. He'd pegged Aomine as a ladies' man. Maybe he went for both?

"Careful, Taiga, you might pull something thinking that hard."

Kagami didn't even have to look at his aunt to know that she was grinning. He rolled his eyes and sauntered over to the sliding glass doors that led to a sprawling patio. He was too preoccupied to have a snarky comeback. Instead, he stared out at the lake, mind whirring uncomfortably. He had no idea where these sudden feelings and questions were coming from, he had no idea why he was hopelessly drawn to the blue-haired man with the sultry voice and sinful eyes…but evidently, that was exactly where he was.

He sighed and glared down at his clenched fists. He felt like he needed to talk to someone about what was going through his head, but the only ones available were out of the question. Except maybe… A small hand ran up the back of his arm, startling him out of his reverie.

"Taiga, sweetheart, are you OK?"

Elaine's sepia eyes were beseeching and filled with concern but Kagami had no idea how to answer that question. Frankly, he didn't feel OK. He felt off balance and weird. Confused. Afraid. There were so many things running through his mind. He wasn't about to burden his mom with his mess, though. He'd brought her here to relax and take her mind off of her own situation; there was no way he was embroiling her in his, whatever it was. So, for the first time in a very long time, he lied to his mother.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mom."

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: LUST**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket…

 _Can't you see  
Ain't it clear, I don't care  
Get closer to me  
If you dare  
I double dare  
'Cause_

 _I'm going numb, I'm going numb_

 _-Rihanna_

Onwards…

XOXOXO

Haizaki twirled his favorite switchblade between his fingers as he gave his best friend a deadpan stare. Sure, he wanted to cut Daiki's lies into ribbons, but watching the blue-haired man squirm was way too much fun.

They were seated across from one another on the covered balcony outside of Daiki's bedroom, the rain against the glass walls providing a comforting soundtrack. Haizaki leaned back in his cushioned wicker chair, eyes narrowed as he studied Daiki's expression. The man had an impeccable poker face, but Haizaki had long ago learned how to read between the lines.

"So…you gonna tell me who your _friend_ is and why he seems to keep popping up at the weirdest times?" Haizaki used air quotes when he said "friend," just to get on Daiki's nerves.

As expected, Daiki rolled his deep blue eyes. "I hadn't really planned on it."

"Well, you know _that's_ not an option, so…"

This time Daiki sighed and rubbed the space between his eyebrows. "The only reason I'm going to tell you this is because you won't leave it the fuck alone if I don't." He paused. "Kagami is this kid I met a long time ago when I was still playing ball. He was pretty good, but I still kicked his ass. And even though he lost, he suddenly claimed that I was his rival and that we'd have to play again."

Daiki's voice trailed off as a ghost of a grin lifted the corners of his lips. Haizaki didn't know what to make of that. It had been a long fucking time since he'd seen his best friend interested in anyone enough to smile over memories. It was actually pretty eerie. Instead of letting free the sarcastic remark he had loaded in the chamber, he quirked his mouth and remained silent, hoping Daiki would get the picture and keep going.

It took a little minute, but Daiki quickly recalled that he had an audience and continued with the story. "After that, the next time I saw the guy was at Mirrored. He just popped up out of nowhere and demanded a rematch like no time had passed at all. Such a weirdo."

The ghost grin was back, and that was about enough of that. Haizaki let his chair drop into place and leaned forward, switchblade snicking shut with finality.

"Daiki… _sweetheart_ …if I didn't know any better, I would think you have a crush on the red head."

Indigo eyes widened in shock for the briefest of moments before narrowing into dark, murderous slits. It was too late, though. Haizaki had seen and heard all he needed in order to form an opinion on the tall red head named Kagami. Not to forget that Daiki had mentioned something about the guy _and his mother and aunt_ staying there for a while.

 _Staying_.

 _There_.

Just what the actual fuck?

And the audacity of Kuroko not to give away this little tidbit of juiciness. Haizaki completely understood the former rivals bit. Daiki was scarily competitive when he wanted to be, and especially when it came to basketball _but_ …there was always a line drawn when it came to privacy and his personal life. So, who the fuck was this guy who seemed to be tossing all of Daiki's caution to the wind?

Daiki rolled his eyes again for the umpteenth time. "Don't be an idiot, Shogo."

"Oh-ho, no, Daiki, we are sooooo beyond that level of denial, it's not even funny anymore. What is going _on_ around here? In fact, what does this kid _have_ on you, huh? He got some devastatin' blackmail material or somethin'? Somebody catch you on camera wit' your dick out?"

For some odd reason that Haizaki was determined to find out, Daiki was being decidedly stubborn and tight-lipped about this whole Kagami and his family situation. It was irksome, but nothing a couple of days' worth of investigating couldn't solve.

Haizaki sat back in his seat with a huff, closed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. "Fine. Be that way. See if I care." The silence stretched until Haizaki peered at his blue-haired friend through one eye. "Do you really want me to investigate this on my own?"

That achieved the desired result. Daiki sat forward very deliberately and glared across the table. "Not unless you leave a suicide note."

Haizaki copied his friend's actions and leaned forward as well. "Deal."

XOXOXO

Kagami had been cooped up with his thoughts for far too long, so he decided to take a tour of his temporary yet extravagant quarters. He left his room, hung a right and traipsed down the hall. He hadn't seen his mom or Alex since breakfast, and while it worried him, he still relished the peacefulness. He hadn't realized just how much he needed a break.

He made it to the end of the wide hall and jogged down the stairs. He was almost afraid of running into Aomine and…whoever that other guy was. The thought of the rakishly handsome, silver-haired man made Kagami purse his lips, a deep frown creasing his brows. Even after hours of alone time, he still didn't know what to make of Aomine's companion. The pet names and embarrassment written all over Aomine's face had really thrown Kagami off. He didn't like it, but during his time of contemplation, he'd come to the conclusion that he was entirely jealous. And when he actually had time to analyze _that_ weird shit, he also noticed that it was because he might be a teeny-tiny bit attracted to his old rival.

Kagami made it to the bottom of the stairs, where he paused, hung his head and sighed from his toes. How did that even happen, honestly? He'd never looked at guys like that. Hell, he was a tongue-tied idiot near pretty women! Where did this sudden… _crush_ …on _Aomine_ , of all people…spring from? Kagami sucked his teeth and continued toward the kitchen.

It wasn't fair. He didn't think he had the emotional capacity to deal with his mother's condition _on top of_ what he _might_ be feeling for his old rival. Another man. It was fucking mind-blowing is what it was.

He'd almost made it to the kitchen when he spied a large, wooden door next to it. He hadn't noticed that the first time around. Then again, he'd been half-asleep, and after that, too consumed with his thoughts. He gripped the old-fashioned handle with the thumb piece, pressed down and pulled, elated when the door swung open without a sound. He peered inside, his head tilting as he studied the carpeted stairs leading downward. The staircase, while narrow, was completely updated and smelled like fresh paint. The walls were a warm olive, the carpet a soft cream, and the banister was polished wood. Kagami saw light coming from the end of the staircase, so he followed it. There was a slight groan from the third step, but smooth sailing afterward until he reached the bottom, where he instantly froze.

For one thing, he hadn't been expecting the sheer size. The room, which could only be the basement, stretched for at least fifty feet. He'd unknowingly found his way into someone's man paradise. Cave just didn't do this place justice. Along the wall to his left was a TV that looked more like a movie theater screen than an actual household television. It was surrounded with DVDs and video games, too many to count. To his right, a stupidly big, soft-looking couch sat against the wall, black and covered with throw pillows of various shades of blue. There was even a dark-blue, plush, throw blanket draped over the back of the couch.

The thing had cupholders. Kagami swooned at the sight of the cupholders embedded into both arms of the couch, his soul doing a dance as he thought of all the movies he planned to watch. And then, he spied the popcorn machine a few feet away from the couch, along the wall. He literally squealed. Popcorn was one of his all-time favorite snacks, and the cart where the machine was perched was laden with all of the fixings. Flavored cheese powders, butter, seasonings – there was even candy on the cart.

"Holy shenanigans," he breathed, eyes the size of saucers.

But that wasn't all. No. When he let his eyes leave the popcorn greatness cart, he spotted a pool table further along that same wall. Instead of green felt, though, this table had dark-blue felt. Kagami rolled his eyes. Of course, it did. Still…he couldn't deny that Aomine had created the perfect man space.

And yet…there was still more! About twenty feet away from the pool table, there was a glass wall that separated the room he was standing in from what was obviously an in-home gym. That was where the carpet stopped because the gym's entrance was a fucking sliding, glass door. Talk about opulence. Kagami started towards the door but stopped in his tracks when he spied movement.

 _What the?_

He couldn't believe his fucking eyes…in a few different ways. The first one: Aomine was injured, there was no way he had any business in the gym. The second: Aomine was shirtless, wearing a pair of gray sweats. And third: Aomine was sweating.

Kagami was rooted to the spot, and even though internally he was screaming at the idiot for being so reckless, he couldn't get past the perspiration shining on Aomine's back, shoulders, neck…dear God….

Aomine turned in Kagami's direction as he wiped a towel over his face. His abdomen, though marred with that bandage, was decorated with little beads of moisture that made Kagami's mouth run dry. His heart started banging behind his ribs as he watched his old rival's chest heaving, perfectly formed pectoral muscles flexing and downright gleaming. His hair was plastered to his head, completely soaked, and… _wow_. Kagami averted his eyes, one-hundred percent ashamed of himself for where his gaze and thoughts had gone.

What was happening to him?! Why was he looking at Aomine's print through his sweats?! God, he felt like such a pervert.

Kagami gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists that he kept clenched at his sides. His face was burning with embarrassment and his heart was thundering like a race horse, but he was still able to hear the slight "swoosh" noise the door to the gym made when it opened and admitted one Aomine Daiki.

"Wasn't expecting to see you down here, Bakagami."

His voice made everything worse.

Kagami refused to look his old rival in the eye. There was no way he'd live down the stigma.

But then, Aomine drew closer and Kagami was able to smell him. Of course, there was sweat, but it was a pleasant mixture of Aomine's customary, darkly-sweet scent. Biting back an unexpected groan, Kagami shuffled his feet and tried to discreetly edge away from the slightly taller man. No dice. It was like Aomine could sense that there was something up with Kagami. Not that Kagami was making that endeavor difficult to begin with.

"What's up?" Aomine continued in that god-awful voice of sin. "You look weirder than usual."

Well, that shook the coconuts out of the tree. Kagami's head shot up as he glared at Aomine. "What do you mean 'usual', asshole?!"

Aomine flashed his signature smug smirk as he entered Kagami's space, steps silent and unnoticeable. "There he is."

Kagami rolled his eyes when he realized that Aomine was in one of his notorious trolling moods. He started to brush past and inspect the gym when Kagami was reminded of Aomine's injury. Full of fire, he whirled to face the blue-haired man, nostrils flared with outrage.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!"

Aomine's right eyebrow arched with amusement before he snorted. "What are you screaming about now?"

"How could you work out in this condition?! What if you tear your stitches or something?! What if that thing gets infected?! Then what?!"

"Jeez, _honey_ , I didn't know you cared so much."

Kagami's acid retort faltered as "honey" drifted through his brain. He knew for certain that Aomine was just teasing, but for some reason, that endearment settled too nicely within him. His face warmed as he averted his eyes yet again and his heart picked up pace. Still, he had to put up a front.

"I-I _don't_ …dumbass."

Silence followed his statement and lasted for way too long. So long, in fact, Kagami risked a sideways glance at the blue-haired man. Aomine's expression was blank, his stare even and giving away absolutely nothing. It was fucking _maddening_. Kagami hated the man's impeccable poker face.

What was Aomine thinking?!

Suddenly, the tension spiked, leaving the room devoid of air. Kagami was acutely aware of Aomine's movements this time around. He watched the other man ease forward, all grace and silk, their eyes locked, but Aomine's expression unchanging. Any time they were this close to one another, Kagami cursed the height difference, wishing he could literally knock Aomine down a peg or two. Aomine's dusky-brown skin was emanating heat like a radiator, and his scent was making Kagami breathless. And then, Aomine slowly raised his hand towards Kagami's face as he edged closer still. Kagami didn't realize he was holding his breath until Aomine's knuckles brushed past his cheek, the man's long fingers plucking at something near Kagami's left ear. They were damned near mouth-to mouth, for sure breathing one another's air, when Aomine's hooded indigo eyes lowered to Kagami's lips.

"You've got something in your hair, Bakagami," he murmured, voice thick as molasses.

And just like that, Aomine ended the spell he'd cast over Kagami. Kagami blinked before air rushed out of his lungs like he was blowing out candles. His heart was pounding, and he was probably shaking. Meanwhile, Aomine's expression was still blank as he took a couple of steps back.

"Forget to brush your hair today?"

Kagami frowned at the jab but was too busy getting himself together after what had to be the most harrowing experience of his life. He'd never felt anything like that before. His hands were clammy, and his throat and mouth were sandpaper dry.

What just happened?!

XOXOXO

Aomine inhaled quietly, heart positively thudding behind his ribs. He watched Kagami fidget and shuffle in place, inwardly knowing that it would have been child's play to just close that miniscule space that had existed between them a few seconds ago and claim those soft-looking lips. Hell, he still wanted to. He was reminded of the moment he'd experienced with Kagami in the Staples center lot and how badly he'd wanted to kiss him then, too.

To hell with Satsuki and her clairvoyance.

But it was becoming alarming how much he wanted to sample Kagami's lips, wanted to embrace the idiot whenever his eyebrows creased, and his mouth turned down at the corners. He wanted to make sure that Kagami was… _happy_.

Aomine gritted his teeth and glared at the red head's broad back. As if it wasn't bad enough that Kagami was turning him into a sappy pillow, he now had to worry about Haizaki digging into his business. It was a small mercy that his best friend had decided to go back to the city for the evening to "take care of some business." Aomine was aware that that was simply code for getting laid. Haizaki would definitely be back with a vengeance. Hopefully, before then, Aomine could figure out what the fuck this was going on between him and Bakagami.

Speaking of which…

Aomine focused on the sliding door to the gym and quirked an eyebrow when he saw Kagami standing next to a bench press, eyes distant and cheeks dusted with pink. That was another frustrating aspect of this dangerous situation. Kagami didn't seem to have a problem with Aomine in his space. In fact, Aomine would be tempted to say that Kagami actually _wanted_ to be kissed. Just a minute ago, Kagami's blood-red eyes had drifted shut, his chin lifted a fraction in open invitation, and his lips…

Aomine swallowed and exhaled noisily. What was he going to do about this? While he was indeed a strong man with willpower to rival British sentries, he also went after what he wanted. And it appeared that at this moment in time, he wanted Kagami "Bakagami" Taiga in a very bad way. He started towards Kagami in the gym and froze when the red head licked his lips and left them parted, eyes still staring off into the distance. Kagami tugged gently at the collar of his t-shirt, and damned if the idiot wasn't almost panting. Again, Aomine gritted his teeth as he watched. He was trying really hard to convince himself not to ruin the tentative friendship he'd built with Kagami, but Kagami was making that entirely too difficult.

 _I want to kiss him so fucking bad_.

The thought was downright terrifying, but it was also _thrilling_. He wondered what it would be like to have Kagami at his mercy, pressed against a wall, probably falling apart beautifully in his arms. Aomine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was no saint, and this test of will was something talked about in biblical stories. He opened his eyes, and everything seemed to move in super slow motion.

Kagami, cheeks still charmingly flushed, was now facing him, red eyes bright with what could only be described as lust. Aomine was no stranger to that look, but what _almost_ amused him was the fact that Kagami was more than likely unaware of what he was projecting. It wasn't going to stop Aomine from staring right back, his own gaze smoldering with possibilities. Kagami licked his lips, and Aomine could see all the way from where he was standing how Kagami's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed with more force than was strictly necessary.

Did that idiot even know what he looked like right now? Did he even realize what he was doing to Aomine? Places were stirring in ways Aomine had never felt. Sure, he'd lusted after women and even reveled in their bountiful breasts, but this…this was _different_. Heat rushed through him and made him restless. He wanted to shove that innocent moron against the nearest flat surface and do unspeakable things to and with him. It was such a hungry reaction – one he'd only ever experienced on a basketball court. He'd argue that this was more intense. His heart was beating at the back of his tongue, arousal flooding him with adrenaline. Just as he balled his hands into fists and resigned himself to an awkward yet satisfying fate, a quiet voice coughed beside him.

He nearly hung himself from the ceiling fan, he jumped so hard.

He turned and glared at the shorter, pale-blue haired man standing next to him. Tetsu's expression was decidedly blank, but Aomine suspected he saw a ghost of a grin flit away at the last second.

"I apologize, Aomine-kun. I called you several times, but you didn't answer your cell phone."

Aomine was still trying to wave away the thick fog of want in which he'd been treading. His cell phone had been the least of his worries. Tetsu continued, unfazed.

"I wanted to check your bandages."

After what felt like forever, Aomine finally realized that Tetsu was trying to have a conversation with him. He spared one last glance for Kagami and grimaced with disappointment when he found the red head studiously avoiding eye contact with him.

The moment had passed.

Goddamn Tetsu and his piss-poor timing.

"They were changed already," Aomine grumbled under his breath as he continued to watch the fascinating red head moving confidently around the gym.

Kagami's eyes were wide and almost innocent in their awe of his surroundings, and Aomine was having a hard time not smiling. As a matter of fact, he was so caught up in his internal musings, he forgot that he had a whole guest who was way too perceptive for his own good.

"Kagami-kun seems comfortable." Aomine was still kind of adrift in his own world, until Tetsu went on. "And so do you, Aomine-kun."

Aomine slowly, deliberately turned to face his long-time friend and business partner, eyes narrowed. "What are you trying to imply, Tetsu?"

Tetsu's crystal-blue eyes were round and – if one didn't know any better – naïve. The sight made Aomine quirk his lips in a sarcastic grimace. He knew that face, and he knew exactly what Tetsu was up to. As if it wasn't bad enough that Aomine was highly attracted to his temporary housemate, now, he had all of his friends trying to "hook him up" it seemed.

"I wouldn't imply anything that wasn't true, Aomine-kun."

Before he could respond, an unnaturally high-pitched squeal echoed through the room, scaring the ever-loving shit out of him… _again_. With an irritated scowl, he turned to the source of the noise. She was standing at the bottom of the basement stairs, stars in her fuchsia eyes.

"Dai-chaaaaannn! It's been so longgg!"

Aomine immediately glared at Tetsu. This was all his fault.

"Tetsu…"

"Aww, Dai-chan, don't be like that! I was worried after hearing what happened to you! You should have told me! I know how to change bandages, and I could have cooked for you!"

"No fucking way, Satsuki. I didn't die before; I'm not about to let you kill me now."

Tetsu gave his infamous sigh that indicated he was holding back laughter and didn't want anyone to know about it.

"Dai-chan! Don't be rude! And that's not fair! My cooking skills have improved!"

"Right. I'll just take your word for it."

Satsuki poked out her bottom lip and crossed her arms over her generous chest in true brat fashion before her eyes focused in the distance and lit up rather ominously. Aomine cursed when Kagami chose that moment to exit the gym, the sliding glass door whooshing open and shut. Aomine wanted to hide him away, tuck him into a safe corner of the house, but was intrigued by the look of open curiosity the red head was sending in Satsuki's direction.

"Oh, it's your girlfriend," that _fucking Bakagami_ uttered.

The silence that followed was too epic and awkward to describe. Kagami shuffled in place, obviously confused and flustered as hell, but the more astounding part was Tetsu's shaking shoulders. Aomine's old friend was actually laughing. Satsuki, on the other hand, was red as a tomato, eyes wide with horror and hands clapped over her mouth. Aomine snorted and shook his head, at a loss for words. Kagami didn't have that speech problem _at all_.

"What?"

"She's not my girlfriend, genius."

"I would _never_!" Satsuki blurted.

Well, excuse the hell out of him.

"Hey!" Aomine snapped with a frown as he turned to face his pink-haired friend. "I'm hot, ok? Don't say it like I'm gross."

Tetsu's shoulders shook harder as he lowered his head and hid his face with his hands.

Kagami continued, completely oblivious. "Am I missing something? Wasn't she at your club that night?"

"We're _business partners_!" Satsuki wailed as she stomped a foot and clenched her hands into fists. Her heart-shaped face was pinched with frustration. "And Tetsu-kun is the only love of my life, Kagamin!"

Aomine's shoulders sagged as Kagami's puzzled frown deepened. Satsuki had gone and done it. Who the fuck told her Kagami's name anyway?

"…Kagamin?" Kagami parroted as he looked from Aomine to Satsuki, then back to Aomine.

Aomine didn't know how to answer that. In fact, this entire situation had gotten completely out of hand.

"Tetsu, this is all your fault," he grumbled.

Tetsu finally came up for air, eyebrows slightly raised, which was more facial expression he'd seen from the other man since they were kids. The unspoken question of "how" hung in the air between them, but Aomine refused to give Tetsu the satisfaction. Like he'd thought before: he knew exactly what Tetsu was up to.

XOXOXO

Haizaki stared down at his phone, unsure of what he was seeing. At best, it had to be a joke. A mean one, but a joke, nonetheless.

[I need you! Come to my apartment RIGHT NOW!]

What was the date? Was it April 1st? This couldn't possibly be real.

[…are you drunk?]

Haizaki casually lit a cigarette as he waited for a reply. He was glad he was alone because he would absolutely _hate_ to admit that he was anxious as hell. After a couple of deep pulls of nicotine, his phone dinged in his hand.

[What are you talking about? HURRY!]

"What the fuck is goin' on here?" he mumbled.

It was like a weird dream that he couldn't wake from. Excited and hiding it, Haizaki resigned to his sudden fate. He walked briskly over to his Range Rover and hopped inside, heart jumping around in his chest. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but what else was he supposed to think with Kise fucking gorgeous ass Ryota sending him such mouthwatering text messages? It was like the opening scene to his filthiest fantasy.

The SUV's engine started with a low rumble before Haizaki edged away from the curb and merged with the traffic. He set his cell phone in one of the cupholders of the middle console and almost ran off the road when the phone dinged again. He hated texting and driving, but Kise was too important to ignore. He rolled to a stop at a red light and glanced down at the message highlighted on the screen.

[You're the only one I could think of to call for this…]

Haizaki's thoughts ran _wild_. After all of those months of pestering the blond attorney, Kise was finally, _at long last_ relenting. He wanted to fist pump, but the light turned green. Instead, he turned off of the main road and flew through the side streets like a fighter jet. He was playing with fire, knowing that the district was crawling with law enforcement at this hour (they chose the late-night hours to patrol since there was a higher likeliness of catching someone up to no good), but ask him if he cared. Police could suck his dick right now; he was busy.

Haizaki made it to Kise's apartment in record time. The building reached into the sky like a languorous stretch, most of the windows dark, but the penthouse was blazing away. He hurried into the underground garage and parked. God, he hadn't felt this antsy in an eternity. He rushed to the elevator and stabbed the call button, relieved when the doors slid open immediately. Once inside, he pressed the bell for the penthouse and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

After too fucking long, he reached into his pocket for his phone and was about to text Kise, when the elevator started moving on its own. With a smug grin, he relaxed against the wall and folded his arms over his chest. So…this was actually happening. It was about fucking time, to be honest. Kise and his teasing had just about driven Haizaki insane. His thoughts had taken a turn for the decidedly naughty when the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open.

It had to be his birthday. Had he somehow forgotten?

Kise was on the other side of the doors, long limbs and toned body on display underneath a sleeveless, white tee and a pair of gray boxer-briefs. He was tapping his foot, his generous lips pulled into a petulant pout and arms crossed over his chest.

"Took you long enough! It's in here!" Kise snapped as he reached for the sleeve of Haizaki's leather jacket.

As he was pulled out of the elevator and down a long corridor, he ignored Kise's statement in favor of watching the blond man's ass move enticingly beneath his underwear. Haizaki really didn't know what he'd done to deserve such incredible fortune, but he'd take it.

And then Kise's words sank into his lust-addled brain.

"Wait… _what's_ in _where_?"

Before Kise could respond, they were standing in the doorway of a lavish, white-on-white bathroom. The water in the sink was running and steam had taken over the mirror above it. What the fuck was happening? Was Kise showing his kinky side, wanting their first time to be in the bathroom? Did the blond have a thing for shower sex or something? Haizaki turned to his object of desire, face contorted with confusion and hands opened in question.

"Kise…what the fuck?"

Kise sucked his teeth and gave a disgusted scoff as he shoved Haizaki further into the bathroom. "It's! Right! There! How can you not see it?!"

Haizaki was really starting to get frustrated. He had no fucking clue what this gorgeous idiot was talking about…until he finally decided to take a closer look at where Kise was fervently pointing. At the top of the cabinet styled mirror, perched on the very corner was a large, poison-green praying mantis. He and the praying mantis stared at one another, disappointed rage bubbling in Haizaki's blood with each passing second until he couldn't take it anymore. He whirled on his heel to face Kise, and the look he pinned the blond with was enough to keep dragons away from a pile of gold.

"You called me here…for a _bug_?"

Kise nodded as he bit his bottom lip, amber eyes wide with fear. Now, any other time, Haizaki would have found the sight endearing and probably would have seduced the attorney. _However_ …his utter disappointment was so crushing, he could feel it in his lungs. He flattened his lips into a thin line and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Afterward, he brushed past Kise, eyes focused on the door to the elevator.

"Bye, Ryota," he drawled, voice a monotone.

 **Thank you for reading! Til next time!**


End file.
